


Uranus

by SateiTishia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SateiTishia/pseuds/SateiTishia
Summary: Il y a deux ans, si on lui avait demandé qui elle était, elle aurait sûrement répondu de la manière la plus banale qui soit : Hestia, 18 ans, américaine, membre d'une famille de deux enfants, en première année d'études de médecine, aime les mangas et les framboises. Mais si aujourd'hui on lui posait la question, que répondrait-elle, alors qu'elle-même est incapable de savoir qui elle est, ni où elle est ?Lorsqu'un soir, elle se retrouva emmenée dans ce qui semble être le monde du mondialement connu One Piece, ses repères s'écroulèrent. Son frère Soren était manifestement complice dans cet enlèvement, et certaines personnes qu'elle connaît à peine semblent pourtant en savoir plus sur Hestia qu'elle-même. Mais que fait-elle ici ? Afin de répondre à cette question, Hestia décide de se raccrocher au seul repère qu'elle a dans ce monde : L'équipage au chapeau de paille.-----------------------------Ceci n'est pas une fiction. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter est une biographie. Les personnes présentées existent réellement et aucun de leurs noms n'ont été modifiés.





	1. Chapter 1

Leur père n'était déjà plus de ce monde.  
Il avait été exécuté par la Marine avant la naissance de ses enfants.  
Ne restait qu'une jeune femme bientôt mère, ainsi que les jumeaux qu'elle portait en elle.  
Elle ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qui était le père.  
Pour protéger sa progéniture, elle décida de se cacher dans son village natal.  
Et à l'insu de tous, dans le plus grand secret, deux nouvelles petites vies vinrent au monde.

South Blue, Baterilla.  
Les caprices de la fortune ont fait de cette île le lieu de naissance des descendants du roi des pirates.

\----------

La mine sombre, le pas lent, un homme brun et barbu d'une quarantaine d'année tenait quelque chose dans les bras. Il était très musclé, trop, peut-être, créant un contraste entre sa carrure imposante et la petite chose fragile qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il regardait vers le bas en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser avec sa force brute. La petite ombre, quand à elle, était en réalité un enfant en bas-âge, né il y a à peine quelques jours, enroulé dans un drap blanc. C'était une fille, et elle dormait paisiblement sous la pénombre qui obscurcissait le couloir. L'homme lui murmurait des phrases qui se seraient voulues réconfortante si elle était en âge de les comprendre, telles que "Je fais ça pour ton bien" ou "Je ne peux pas te laisser là". En réalité, il semblait plus se rassurer lui-même que l'enfant. Il arriva rapidement dans un cul-de-sac, le couloir plus sombre que jamais, mais on pouvait y distinguer deux silhouettes. Étrangement, l'homme continua de s'approcher jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre des deux autres.

L'un, à sa gauche, avait à peu près le même âge que lui, bien que ses cheveux étaient plus épais, à la limite de la coupe afro, et était rasé. Il portait un costard-cravate noir sur une chemise blanche et de grosses lunettes rondes. L'autre, à sa droite, était bien plus petit. Il devait avoir 6-7 ans, pas plus, et ne mesurait qu'aux environs d'un mètre vingt. Ses cheveux châtains étaient séparés en deux par une raie au milieu et il portait un simple t-shirt orange avec un pantalon bleu. Il avait posé un énorme sac de voyage à côté de lui. L'homme barbu s'arrêta et regarda la petite fille. Il se mordit la lèvre. Son esprit de justicier lui disait de la faire partir, mais son cœur n'était pas de cet avis là.  
\- Garp, tu dois l'envoyer dans le There, c'est aussi dangereux pour nous que pour elle ! dit l'homme à la coupe afro  
Il y a une dizaine d'année, l'existence d'une autre dimension a été découverte. Rapidement, les autorités décidèrent de ne pas en informer la population, de peur que les pirates veuillent y semer le chaos, et que seuls les plus haut gradés devaient en connaître l'existence, sauf exception. Seulement, une question se posa entre les hauts gradés : Comment parler de l'autre monde sans que les personnes étrangères à la conversation ne comprennent le sujet ? C'est ainsi qu'une idée simple, mais démontrant la grande originalité des idées à cette époque : Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient serait appelé _Here_ , et le nouveau, _There_.  
Littéralement, _Ici_ et _Là_.  
Le dénommé Garp releva la tête vers celui qui lui parlait et soupira.  
\- Je sais, Sengoku, je sais...  
Il se tourna vers l'enfant et s'approcha. Il lui donna la petite, non sans un mouvement d'hésitation, et recula de quelques pas.  
\- Voilà. Content ? dit-il avec amertume à Sengoku avant de se tourner vers l'enfant et de lui sourire. Prends bien soin d'elle.  
L'enfant acquiesça et reposa son attention sur ce qui lui avait été donné. Elle dormait encore profondément, le visage apaisé, sans même savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait ni même qui elle était. Plaçant une main dans son dos, il attrapa son sac de l'autre et le plaça sur son dos. Il se retourna et fit face à la grande machine se situant derrière eux. C'était un simple rond de pierres en relief, empilées les unes du les autres, si ce n'est que le centre était complètement vide. Ou du moins, l'obscurité ne permettrait pas d'y distinguer quoi que ce soit. Sengoku s'avança vers la dite-machine et se plaça devant un tableau de bord.  
\- Prêts ?  
L'enfant acquiesça de nouveau et serra un peu plus la petite. C'était le moment. Sa vie allait changer. Il allait pouvoir servir la Marine comme ses parents le lui avaient appris depuis qu'il était né. Sengoku appuya sur quelques boutons et ce qui était auparavant un simple vide sans importance se transforma en une grande source de lumière multicolore, illuminant les quatres personnes présentes.  
\- Tu peux y aller. énonça Sengoku vers le jeune enfant tremblant.  
Ce dernier resta là quelques secondes, immobile, avant de déglutir et de marcher vers la lumière, la petite dans les bras et le sac sur le dos.

C'était le début d'une grande histoire entre Here et There.


	2. Chapter 2

   Hestia traversait le couloir illuminé d'une teinte orangée. Il était 18h,et elle venait tout juste de finir son dernier cours de la journée.La biologie cellulaire. Passionnant. L'établissement se vidait petit à petit, et elle fut rapidement seule devant son casier bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle referma délicatement la paroi métallique, puisse dirigea vers la sortie. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait peut-être été boire une café avec des amis, ou bien ils auraient été réviser ensemble, mais non. Pas ici. Pas dans ce domaine si compétitif que sont les études de médecine. Comme à son habitude,elle se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son frère,qui travaillait dans un lycée des environs. Elle avait au moins eu la chance d'avoir une école de médecine près de chez elle, et elle n'avait que cinq minutes à pied pour y aller. Elle relativisait en se disant qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de consommer trop d'essence.  
En ouvrant la porte de chez elle, elle posa son sac dans sa chambre, ouvrit son ordinateur et l'alluma.  
\- Alors, résumons, récita-t-elle de la même façon que l'on récite une poésie apprise par cœur, je dois d'abord revoir la biologie, puis la pharmacologie, ensuite la physiologie, et enfin... euh... ah oui, l'anatomie.  
   Étrangement, en énonçant les matières qu'elle devait réviser, Hestia n'arrivait pas à se motiver. La page YouTube qu'elle avait ouverte pour avoir un fond sonore la tentait de plus en plus. Allez, juste une chanson... ? Elle ne devait pas procrastiner, elle le savait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.  
Ses doigts glissèrent alors sur les touches afin de taper le nom de son anime préféré : One Piece. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à lire ce manga et à regarder son adaptation animée, et elle devait avouer que cette œuvre occupait une place spéciale pour elle. Cependant, One Piece n'était pas sa seule et unique passion, car son passe-temps favori était avant tout le chant. Et quoi de mieux pour mélanger ces deux activités que de chanter les chansons de son anime préféré ? Elle regarda alors les premières suggestions, puis choisit finalement le premier générique de fin de la série. Pour on-ne-sait-quelle raison, cette chanson touchait profondément Hestia. De la nostalgie, peut-être ?  
   Sans plus tarder, elle mit la musique en route et une mélodie connue sur le bout des doigts sortit de sa bouche. Jouant avec les effets d'écho de la salle presque vide, les syllabes commencèrent à s'articuler au fil des secondes qui passaient.

" _Quand j'étais petite, une carte aux trésors_  
_Était étendue dans mon esprit_  
_M'assurant qu'un inconnu ne puisse pas la prendre_

 _L'endroit miraculeux que j'ai cherché_  
_C'est maintenant une vie remplie de poussière_  
_Un jour, je le quitterai_  
_Pour passer du temps ailleurs_

 _Si le monde venait à changer_  
_Ramène-moi au moi-même qui ne savait rien_  
_De façon à ce que les souvenirs ne s'effacent jamais_

 _Je chantais depuis que j'étais petite_  
_En réchauffant mon coeur et mes rêves_  
_La mélodie secrète que tout le monde imitait_  
_De façon à ce qu'elle puisse être mieux chantée cette fois encore_  
_Maintenant, je continue à chanter_

 _Les gens sont encore incapables de_  
_Saisir le vrai rêve_  
_Si le temps venait à s'écouler dans l'autre sens_

 _Ramène-moi au moi-même qui venait d'apprendre à pleurer_  
_De façon à ce que cette solitude ne puisse me rattraper_  
_Si le monde venait à changer_

 _Ramène-moi au moi-même qui ne savait rien_  
_De façon à ce que les souvenirs ne s'effacent jamais_  
_De façon à ce que cette solitude ne puisse me rattraper_ "

   Elle reprit son souffle et regarda autour d'elle. Au cours de la chanson, elle avait cru entendre le bruit métallique d'un objet qui tombait, et elle remarqua effectivement une clé en or posée sur le sol. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'avoir déjà vue auparavant. Tandis qu'elle la ramassait, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et son frère, Soren, entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Hey, tu n'aurais pas vu les contrôles que je devais corriger ? Je les avais mis sur mon bureau mais je ne les retrouve p- demanda-t-il rapidement, puis il s'arrêta en voyant la clé. Oh...  
\- Hm ? Tu sais d'où elle vient ? répondit Hestia devant la réaction de Soren.  
\- Je crois oui. Passe-la moi.  
Son regard était soudainement devenu froid, peiné presque. Il tendit la main, et Hestia obéit.  
\- C'est une clé de ton travail ?  
\- En quelques sortes.  
   Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre d'Hestia, Soren se retourna et dit :  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Finalement je crois que je vais te montrer quelle porte cette clé ouvre. Suis-moi.  
   Hestia se leva et vit son frère se diriger vers le salon. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce, et elle le regarda, confuse. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et sembla enfoncer la clé dans le vide. Lorsqu'il tourna la clé d'un cran, une sorte d'énorme trou noir d'environ deux mètres de haut et autant de large s'ouvrit juste devant leurs yeux. Tandis qu'Hestia était obnubilée par ce qui en temps normal aurait été considéré comme un tour de magie très bien réalisé, Soren, lui, ne semblait absolument pas surpris, et, dans le plus grand des calme, il se plaça derrière Hestia pour lui asséner un coup dans la nuque qui lui ferait perdre connaissance. La vue d'Hestia se troubla et elle ne comprit pas très bien la situation, mais elle avait clairement pu entendre son frère murmurer un faible « Désolé » avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

   Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Elle était attachée aux poignets et aux chevilles à la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise par une corde serrée bien trop fort pour que elle puisse se libérer. Un foulard enroulé autour de sa bouche l'empêchait de parler. Il faisait sombre, très sombre, presque autant que dans le tunnel, si ce n'est qu'une faible lampe posée dans le couloir illuminait quelque peu la salle carrée et... vide. Le couloir et la cellule étaient d'ailleurs séparés par une grille en métal - du moins, ça lui semblait être du métal - digne d'un film d'horreur des années 90. Mais même si elle ne voyait presque rien, elle pouvait tout de même entendre deux voix masculines étrangement familières parler. Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.  
"... suis désolé d'avoir failli à ma mission, Vice-Amiral.  
\- Allons, allons, c'est déjà incroyable que tu ai réussi à tenir aussi longtemps alors que tu n'avais que 7 ans à l'époque. Ne t'en fais pas, nous savions très bien que ses pouvoirs se réveilleraient un jour et qu'il faudrait la ramener. Tu as agis au bon moment.  
\- Je vous remercie, Vice-Amiral."  
  La conversation se tut alors et laissa place à des bruits de pas montrant qu'ils venaient vers sa cellule. La lumière approchant elle aussi en vacillant, elle en conclut que quelqu'un tenait une lampe.  
  C'est quand un grand homme musclé aux cheveux et à la moustache-barbe gris vêtu d'un costume de la marine ouvrit la porte de sa cellule qu'elle commença à comprendre. Un peu.  
\- Mgmm ?! marmonna-t-elle, bloquée par le foulard.  
\- Allons, allons, ne t'agites pas comme ça, tu vas te faire mal. rigola-t-il en enlevant ce qui l'empêchait de parler.  
\- Garp ?!  
   Il sourit.  
\- C'est VICE-AMIRAL Garp ! rectifia une voix venant de derrière lui.  
   Et cette voix, elle n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier, puisqu'elle l'entendait presque tous les jours.   
   Son propre frère se trouvait aux côtés du deuxième homme le plus puissant de la marine, habillé lui aussi d'un uniforme blanc et bleu, plus simple que celui de Garp puisqu'il s'agissait de l'uniforme du marine de base.  
\- Soren ?! Mais qu'est-ce que-  
\- Tu dois te poser pas mal de questions, hein ? coupa le plus vieux en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il avait posé juste en face d'elle.  
   Elle aquiesca.  
\- Nous sommes ici à Marineford, le quartier général de la marine.  
\- M...marineford ?  
\- Oui, Marineford.   
\- Mais enfin... C'est impossible, Marineford n'existe pas.  
   Garp la toisa quelques secondes et esquissa un petit sourire.  
\- Le reste de tes questions devra attendre, poursuivit-il, car pour l'heure, tu n'as besoin de savoir qu'une seule chose. Une seule et unique chose.  
   Elle déglutit d'appréhension.

\- Tu es Uranus.

   Un long silence s'installa dans la salle

\- Uranus ? répéta-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté en signe d’incompréhension  
\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu es fan de One Piece et que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est Uranus, soupira son frère. C'est l'une des 3 armes Antiques : Pluton, Poséidon et Uranus. Normalement nous ne savons pas beaucoup de choses sur ces armes, mais d'après les informations que nous avons sur toi, il semblerait que ta voix soit à l'origine de ce pouvoir.  
\- Ma...ma voix ? Hé, arrête maintenant Soren, ta blague ne me fait pas rire du tout...  
   Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche  
\- Mais enfin... Je... C'est impossible... Comment ma voix pourrait... enfin.... comment pourrais-je détruire le monde juste avec ma voix...?  
\- C'est tout ce que nous pouvons te transmettre, continua-t-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Le Vice-Amiral Garp va maintenant t'accompagner à ta cellule, celle où nous nous trouvons n'est faite que pour les interrogatoires.

  Garp commença alors à détacher les liens qui la retenaient à la chaise. Prise d'un coup de panique, elle se débattit et essaya de m'enfuir. En vain, puisque Garp lui tenait fermement les poignets et les coinça avec des menottes en granite marin par la même occasion.

\- Si tu crois être la première à tenter de t'échapper quand je fais ça, rigola-t-il, tu te trompes lourdement.

  Il la tira - que dis-je, traîna - en dehors la salle, traversa plusieurs couloirs et tourna à quelques bifurcation. Elle avait arrêté d'essayer de se repérer dans ces lieux depuis bien longtemps déjà. Ils arrivèrent alors devant une cellule légèrement plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient quittée. Cependant ce ne fut pas les barreaux crasseux et recouverts de mousse qui la dérangèrent le plus, mais bien les cadavres qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Elle se retint de vomir.

\- Raaah, j'avais pourtant dit aux p'tits nouveaux de venir me nettoyer tout ça... râla-t-il.

  La vue était pourtant loin de donner envie de prendre ça à la légère. Deux hommes sans vies étaient restés en position assise, du côté gauche de la cellule; leurs corps en début de décomposition ressemblait à ce que l'on pouvait voir dans un film gore -malgré que cette fois, ce n'était pas du maquillage-, leurs côtes saillantes montraient qu'ils étaient sûrement morts de faim, leur odeur empestait la salle et rendait la scène d'autant plus atroce. Un autre corps se trouvait lui à la droite de l'entrée et semblait lui plus récent, son teint n'étant pas encore pâle. Elle se demanda même comment elle pouvait établir la date de leur mort aussi calmement. À son entrée dans la cellule, les têtes des quelques survivants regardèrent tous vers eux. Il y en avait deux au total : l'un d'entre eux, à sa gauche, au milieu des deux cadavres, peinait à respirer et tourner la tête semblait être source d'une grande souffrance tandis que l'autre, à sa droite, avait l'air en bien meilleure santé et, malgré les cernes contournant ses yeux, on jurerait qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur sa nuque et ses yeux marrons brillaient dans l'obscurité de la salle. Il semblait être dans les mêmes âges qu'Hestia et était simplement vêtu de la tenue de prisonnier standard, même si les bas de son pantalon et de son t-shirt étaient effilochés.  
  Garp emmena Hestia au fond de la salle, la força à s'asseoir en tailleur et lui attacha les bras au mur, tel Ace à Impel Down.  
\- Voilà, tu restera tranquille comme ça, déclara-t-il.  
   Il se retourna, sorti de la cellule en prenant soin de les enfermer dedans et partit par le couloir d'où ils venaient en faisant tourner les clés autour de son doigt. Dès qu'il disparut de son champ de vision, Hestia regarda autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur le garçon maintenant à sa gauche, qui n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer depuis son arrivée.  
\- Comment tu t'es faite capturée toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.  
\- D'abord, pourquoi on est à Marineford ? Pourquoi on est prisonniers même ? Et si on a fait quelque chose de mal, pourquoi on est à Marineford et pas à Impel Down ?! s'empressa-t-elle de demander, étant donné que c'est la seule personne à qui elle pouvait poser des questions librement.  
\- Oh là, on se calme, une question à la fois. Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi on est prisonnier, que ce soit ici ou à Impel Down, et vu tes questions je suppose que toi non plus. Quel est ton nom ?  
   Elle se calma. C'est vrai, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il est coincé ici, tout comme elle, il ne peut pas être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe ici.  
\- He... Hestia, et toi ? répondit-elle, bien que cette cellule n'était définitivement pas le bon endroit pour faire connaissance.  
\- Jason.  
   Ce nom lui semblait familier. Peut-être parce que c'est un nom courant dans son monde ? Elle n'en savait rien.  
\- J'aime bien ce prénom, dit-elle, il me rappelle l'endroit d'où je viens.  
_Puisque je vais sûrement rester ici longtemps, autant tout dire maintenant_ , pensa-t-elle.  
\- Ah ? Tu viens d'où ?  
\- Tu ne me croirais pas même si je te le disais... soupira-t-elle en se rappelant à quel point cette histoire pouvait paraître idiote pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Ça ne peut pas être plus incroyable que moi, rigola-t-il.   
   Elle se surprit à trouver son sourire plutôt mignon et se demanda comment est-ce qu'il pouvait encore rire dans de telles conditions.  
\- Dis toujours ?  
   Son sourire s'effaça et il détourna les yeux, les posant sur un point du sol qui semblait très intéressant, puisqu'il refusait de le lâcher. Une telle réaction étonna Hestia et quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche. Enfin, il leva la tête, la regarda fixement droit dans les yeux, et dit :

\- Je... viens d'un autre monde.

   Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité. Un autre monde ? Le sien ? Un autre ? Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'elle essayait de les remettre en place.  
\- Ah, je le savais, soupira-t-il en observant son expression, tu me prends pour un fou...  
\- Tu veux dire, un monde avec des voitures, des téléphones, des ordinateurs et des télévisions ?! le coupa-t-elle, maintenant les yeux pleins d'espoirs  
\- Je- Oui, comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna-t-il.  
\- Je viens aussi de là-bas ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
   S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien de trouver quelqu'un dans le même pétrin qu'elle, en prison qui plus est. Les yeux de Jason s’écarquillèrent de surprise et un large sourire illumina son visage.   
\- Ah, au fait, reprit-il, tu connais One Piece non ? Tu avais l'air de bien connaître le fonctionnement d'Impel Down et de Marineford.  
\- Haha, c'est si évident que ça ? ria-t-elle. C'est vrai, je suis même une assez grande fan. Toi aussi, je suppose ?  
\- Pas vraiment , répondit-il, mais après avoir passé plusieurs mois ici, j'ai commencé à comprendre le fonctionnement de cet univers...  
\- Silence, prisonniers ! interrompit une voix extérieure à la cellule en tapant des petits coups sur les barreaux avec une matraque.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Soren ? demanda Hestia d'une voix aigre. Me foutre en prison ne t'as pas suffit ?   
   Soren se mordit la lèvre inférieure discrètement.   
\- Je n'ai aucune pitié à témoigner envers des criminels. Maintenant, faites moins de bruit, vous gênez les autres prisonniers.  
\- Ah, répondit Hestia, tu veux dire ceux qui sont à moitié morts de sous-nutrition ?  
   Jason restait muet face à cet affrontement frère-sœur, considérant que son intervention ne ferait qu'envenimer la discussion. Soren hésita quelques secondes, puis se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée à celle d'où il était venu. Une fois hors de son champ de vision, Hestia interpella son voisin.  
\- Jason.   
   Ce dernier releva la tête et fût surpris par le regard noir d'Hestia, fixant avec insistance l'endroit où il était parti. Si les regards pouvait tuer, le marine serait sûrement déjà enterré, se disait-il.  
\- Je ne mourrai pas tant que je n'aurai pas prit ma revanche sur ce fumier, continua-t-elle. Promets-moi que tu fera de même.  
   Ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas changés de direction et la même aura noirâtre s'en dégageait.  
\- Eh bien, répondit l'interrogé quelques peu intimidé, ce ne sera sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons mais...Non, je ne mourrai pas avant d'être sorti d'ici. Je te le promets.


	4. Chapter 4

   Elle n'avait aucune idée du jour, du mois, ni même de l'année qu'il était. Les journées se ressemblaient toutes, et l'absence d'horloge dans la cellule n'aidait en rien sa confusion. Lentement, elle se tira des bras de Morphée et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans la même position, assise en tailleur et les bras accrochés au mur. Tous ses membres la faisaient souffrir, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle pouvait changer de posture. Ses yeux cernés étaient la preuve d'un sommeil troublé, et même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os à l'heure qu'il était. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers son voisin et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là. Elle commença à s'agiter en se posant mille et une questions sur la cause de sa disparition mais fût interrompue par le bruit un certain haut-gradé de la marine qui arrivait près de sa cellule. Lui était toujours en pleine forme, bien nourri, bien portant, alors qu'elle, tous les soirs, peinait à s'endormir de peur qu'on vienne la tuer dans son sommeil. Il sortit un trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte avec un grincement sonore.  
\- Où il est ? l'accueillit la voix rauque d'une personne qui n'avait pas parlé depuis quelques temps  
   Hestia lança un coup de tête vers la place vide.  
\- Parti faire un tour, répondit Garp en haussant les épaules.   
\- Sérieusement ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement. Allons, quel genre de prison laisserait ses détenus se balader tranquillement comme ça ?  
   L'intéressé ne répondit pas, mais sourit légèrement et fouilla dans ses poches. Il en sortit un rouleau de papier qu'il déballa juste devant les yeux de la jeune femme et il se baissa un peu.  
\- Regarde-ça : J'ai réussi à te dégoter une journée hors de ta cellule ! C'est-y pas génial ?  
   Son sourire s'était élargit et on voyait maintenant toutes ses dents. Hestia le regarda avec méfiance et pointa le document officiel d'un coup de tête.  
\- Elle est où l'arnaque ?  
   Le plus vieux se redressa et prit un air offusqué.  
\- Une arnaque ? dit-il le plus dramatiquement possible. Tu me crois assez bas pour t'arnaquer ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Tu me vexes, Hestia.   
   Il rangea son parchemin dans la poche dont il était sorti et se retourna.  
\- Enfin, si tu le prends comme ça... Je suppose que je n'aurais qu'à le donner à quelqu'un d'autre...  
   Hestia pesa dans sa tête le pour et le contre d'une telle opportunité.  
   D'un côté, rien ne lui promettait qu'elle serait en un seul morceau à la fin de cette "promenade de santé", et elle se méfiait bien trop des marines pour accepter une proposition d'un vice-amiral sur un simple coup de tête. Il ne lui aurait sûrement pas proposé ça juste pour se balader et faire du shopping dans les rues de Marineford, Garp devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.  
   Mais de l'autre, s'ils avaient voulu la tuer, ils l'auraient sûrement déjà fait il y a bien longtemps, et elle n'avait franchement rien à perdre à se laisser tenter. Elle regarda la place vide à côté d'elle, et, tout compte fait, se dit que Garp avait peut-être proposé la même chose à Jason avant qu'elle ne se réveille, et qu'il avait sûrement accepté. Oui, connaissant ses rêves de liberté, ça serait bien son genre.  
   Bilan : 3 pour, 3 contre.  
   Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, et alors que Garp commençait à repartir, Hestia mit sa fierté et sa prudence de côté et l'interpella.  
\- Attends !  
   Il jeta un coup d’œil derrière son épaule et la vit baisser les yeux de honte à cause de ce qu'elle allait demander.  
\- Disons que... je veux bien pouvoir sortir.  
   Il resta quelque seconde à la regarder. La pénombre de la salle empêchait Hestia de voir son visage, mais elle savait qu'il était soudainement sérieux. Elle le sentait. Enfin, il se retourna complètement, s'avança vers elle et lui tapota la tête, tel un chien qu'on caresse.  
\- Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant, comme si la tension d'il y a peu n'avait jamais existé.

 

   Le vent frais de l'aube frôlait tout son corps, une fine pluie tombait sur elle, une odeur fortement salée emplit ses narines, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas mit les pieds dehors depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'énerver sur quelques petites gouttes et un peu de froid. Elle avait mit quelques heures pour réussir à tenir debout, et même maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à marcher droit sans aide. Garp l'avait emmenée marcher un peu avant d'arriver ici, sur une sorte de minuscule terrasse trop petite pour que deux personnes ne passent. Elle était donc seule, au dessus du vaste océan -sûrement Grand Line, pensa-t-elle-.   
   Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais doucement, presque instinctivement, comme portée par le vent, une voix enrouée mais mélodieuse sortit de sa gorge.

" _Arrête le temps_ "

Lentement, elle ferma les yeux.

" _Le sable se réduit_ "

Un doux sentiment de chaleur l'envahit

" _Tu ne peux que pardonner ça_ "

Elle sentait maintenant le regard de Garp dans son dos, mais décida de l'ignorer.

" _Arrête le temps_ "

Sa voix s'éclaircissait au fil de la chanson.

" _Avant qu'il ne se change en ténèbres d'éternité tombant entre tes doigts_ "

Elles pouvait sentir que la dernière goutte de pluie de cette averse venait d'arroser le bord de la terrasse.

" _Arrête le temps_ "

Un frisson l'envahit.

" _Même si ce corps périt_ "

Hestia sentait ses jambes sur le point de flancher, mais refusait de s’asseoir.

" _Si l'oasis peut changer d'une goutte..._ "

Elle repensa à toutes les années qu'elle avait passées sans rien savoir sur elle-même.

" _Les gens rivalisent naturellement avec d'autres_ "

À tout ce qu'elle avait perdu...

" _Pour pouvoir protéger quelque chose, peu importe quoi_ "

Ses parents...

" _Laisse-moi le dire, nous qui aimons la même chose, nous pouvons l'entendre_ "

Ses amis...

" _Laisse-moi le dire, s'il te plait ! L'importante vérité est endommagée_ "

La complicité qu'elle pensait avoir avec Soren...

" _Dis-moi, enseigne-moi, quand s'est-elle brisée ?_ "

Elle sentait petit à petit le vent s'affaiblir.

" _Dis-moi, immédiatement, je veux te dire la vérité_ "

   Tremblante, elle s'appuya sur la rambarde et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle se rendit compte que la pluie et le vent qu'il y avait quelques minutes s'étaient transformés en un soleil éclatant. Hestia regarda de nouveau l'étendue salée devant elle. L'occasion était probablement rêvée pour pouvoir s'échapper d'ici, mais cette mini-terrasse était bien trop haut pour sauter : Le son des vagues frappant les pieds du bâtiment avec violence lui rappelaient qu'elle finirait à coup sûr broyée contre la paroi, la vue vers le bas lui signalait qu'il y avait au moins plusieurs étages sous elle, et qu'un saut à cette hauteur lui serait fatal, et elle savait aussi qu'elle serait un bien piètre adversaire face aux monstres marins qu'elle apercevait au loin. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si le ciel essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, quelque chose de très grave allait arriver.  
   Hestia recula d'un pas, considérant qu'elle s'était trop approchée du bord. La vue était magnifique, ce qui était surprenant étant donné la fonction de cet endroit.  
   Un appel de Garp la ramena à la réalité, et, à contre-coeur, elle revint à l'intérieur de la forteresse tandis qu'il la redirigeait vers sa cellule. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, Garp gardait un air grave pour on ne sait quelle raison et Hestia préférait profiter des seuls instants où elle pouvait marcher. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux environs de la cellule, mais une odeur irritante emplit le nez d'Hestia, qui s'arrêta subitement.  
\- Ça ne sentirait pas... le sang ?  
   Garp ne dit rien. Il poursuivit sa route et tira Hestia avec lui pour la faire avancer. Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer que la grille était déjà ouverte. Elle se précipita, et ce qu'elle craignait le plus arriva.  
   Devant elle, par terre, sur le ventre, affalé dans une flaque de sang, se trouvait Jason. Avec ses vêtements déchirés, on distinguait clairement les coupures pleins le corps, les ongles arrachés, le visage déformé par la douleur, les jambes tordues dans un angle peu naturel. Hestia tomba à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide, elle ne pouvait même pas lui appliquer les premiers soins ici, était-il encore vivant au moins ? Les mains menottées, elle les approcha de son cou pour prendre son pouls. Il ouvrit les yeux au contact de sa peau.  
\- Jason ! ne pût se retenir de crier Hestia.  
   Il posa les yeux sur elle et tenta de dire quelque chose.  
\- Non ! le coupa-t-elle. Ne parle pas, tu dois d'abord te reposer.  
   Elle était affolée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et elle se sentait totalement impuissante face à ce qu'elle voyait. Jason sourit et se releva légèrement pour fouiller dans la seule poche encore utilisable. Il toussa et du sang sortit de sa bouche.  
\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bou- ! s'exclama Hestia, mais elle fut coupée par ce que Jason lui mettait sous les yeux.  
   Une clé numérotée.  
   Hestia sut au premier coup d'oeil qu'il s'agissait de la clé de ses menottes.  
\- Espèce de...  
   Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et elle fût prise de sanglots incontrôlables. Jason tremblait de tout son être tant il peinait à tenir à quatre pattes, mais il brandissait cette clé avec une telle conviction, comme s'il était fier d'avoir enduré tout ça pour ce petit objet.  
   Il l'amena lentement vers les menottes d'Hestia et l'inséra dans le petit orifice. La clé passait parfaitement. Il la tourna, puis s'effondra sous le coup de la fatigue. Hestia ne bougeait pas. Il murmura :  
\- Pars.  
\- Non !  
\- Pars, je te dis.  
\- NON !!  
   Elle pleurait à chaude larmes et n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.  
\- Si je pars, alors tu mourras...  
\- Mais si tu restes, je mourrai aussi.  
   Elle ne répondit pas et essuya ses larmes avec son bras.  
\- Alors, s'il te plait... dit-elle entre deux sanglots au bout de quelques secondes.  
   Elle entoura Jason de ses bras, et le serra légèrement. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais elle en avait besoin. Garp, comme depuis le début de la scène, ne bougeait pas d'un poil et se contentait de regarder. Au bout de quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, Hestia relâcha son étreinte et s'approcha de l'oreille de Jason.  
\- Merci. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.  
   Jason sourit et elle reposa sa tête par terre. Elle se releva, couru hors de sa cellule, et se dirigea vers un couloir opposé à celui d'où elle venait.  
   Au loin, elle pouvait entendre Garp décrocher un escargophone et dire d'une voix calme :  
\- Ça y est, elle est sortie. Capturez-la.


	5. Chapter 5

   Essoufflée, Hestia s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser. Elle venait de courir plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour échapper à des marins qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Elle regarda le katana qu'elle avait dans la main et le fit pivoter légèrement. Elle avait profité de l'occasion pour le voler à l'un des marins. Elle ne s'était jamais battue, encore moins à l'épée, et ne savait même pas si elle serait capable de blesser ou de tuer quelqu'un le moment venu, mais elle refusait de réduire les efforts de Jason à néant.  
   Jason.  
   Elle avait encore du mal à se dire qu'il s'était sacrifiée pour elle. C'était si soudain, si brutal, qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire que Jason, le Jason qui avait été son compagnon pendant toute sa période d'emprisonnement, le Jason qui venait de son monde, ce Jason là, était mort.  
   Des bruits de pas précipités venant de sa gauche la sortirent de ses pensées et elle se releva à la hâte. Elle se cacha rapidement dans un coin, à une intersection, et attendit que les bruits s'éloignent. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au bout de quelques secondes, la plupart des bruits de pas partirent dans la direction opposée, mais une personne se dirigeait vers sa direction, lentement, comme si elle était sur ses gardes.  
   Il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles. C'était  _lui_.  
   Tout en essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible, Hestia tenta de s'éloigner, mais elle se rendit compte que ses efforts pour ne pas faire de bruits étaient vains lorsqu'elle entendit soudainement la personne qui la suivait se mettre à sa poursuite. Abandonnant toute prudence, elle se remit à courir en cherchant une sortie. Ici, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était. Elle avait beau avoir d'habitude un bon sens de l'orientation, elle devait se l'admettre : elle était perdue.  
   Lorsqu'elle descendit des escaliers pour la cinquième fois, elle aperçut enfin une porte. Priant pour que ce soit la sortie  et pas un cul-de-sac, elle se précipita pour l'ouvrir et fut éblouie par le soleil étincelant de la soirée.  
   Sans passer une seconde de plus à admirer le paysage, elle reprit sa course pour s'enfuir et s'arrêta net. D'innombrables maisons l'entouraient, toutes collés les unes aux autres. Elle se rendit rapidement compte de son erreur : avant la guerre de Marineford, le QG était habité par les membres de la marine et leur famille. Elle se trouvait en plein dans la gueule du loup. Elle tenta un pas en arrière, mais son poursuivant la ramena à la réalité.  
\- Je t'ai enfin rattrapée.. souffla Soren en essayant de récupérer sa respiration.  
   Hestia se retourna et lui fit face. Elle prit son sabre à deux mains. Pouvait-elle le faire ? Serait-elle capable de l'attaquer ? Oui, elle le détestait, mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait pas oublier le Soren qu'elle avait connu. Le Soren qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs quand elle en avait besoin, qui la consolait quand elle pleurait, celui avec qui elle avait passé toute sa vie en pensant qu'il était le grand frère parfait. Ce Soren là n'existait-il donc pas ? Était-ce une simple facade ? Hestia doutait, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle vit Soren pointer son sabre vers elle.  
   Non, elle devait rester forte. Ici, ce n'était pas le monde simple où ses journées se limitaient à aller en cours et vivre une vie tranquille.  
   Elle resserra la pression autour de son manche et jeta quelques coups d’œil autour d'elle. L'allée derrière elle était dégagée, personne ne la gênait, mais elle était à bout de souffle. Elle reposa les yeux devant elle.  
   Mais Soren avait disparu.  
   Elle baissa la tête pour le voir en position d'attaque, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son sabre visait sa cage thoracique. Elle tenta de reculer d'un pas mais Soren avait déjà commencé à avancer son arme.  
   Au dernier moment, juste avant de toucher la légère couche de vêtements d'Hestia, la lame dévia puis vint se planter dans son abdomen. Hestia sentit une douleur lancinante lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans sa chair, faisant gicler du sang qui imprégna Soren.   
   Hestia ne voyait pas le visage de Soren. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était le fait que son propre "frère", si elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, essayait de la tuer.  
   Soren retira son sabre, faisant trébucher Hestia au passage, et tomba à genoux en regardant le sol. Hestia passa une main sur la plaie et sentit le sang s'infiltrer entre ses doigts. C'était une douleur si intense qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas en mourir. Elle se plia en deux et appuya sur la blessure. Remarquant que Soren ne faisait plus attention à elle, elle se retourna rapidement et commença à courir. Elle prit un virage et disparu entièrement du champ de vision de Soren.  
   Ce dernier était toujours au sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était lui-même choqué par ce qu'il avait fait. Si choqué qu'il n'entendit même pas  les membres de l'équipe qu'il avait laissé auparavant venir le rejoindre dehors.  
\- Commandant Soren ! Vous avez retrouvé la fugitive ?! commença une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus nuit qui marqua une pause en voyant le sang sur ses vêtements. Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ?  
\- Je le savais, je suis incapable de la tuer... marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
   Il continuait de fixer le sol, son regard passant parfois à sa lame ensanglantée. Les Marines se jetèrent des coups d’œil d'incompréhension, puis la femme reprit :  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
   Le regard de Soren s'éclaircit soudain et visait maintenant l'endroit où était partie Hestia.  
\- Rattrapez-la, déclara-t-il brusquement. Ne la laissez pas s'échapper.  
   Les Marines firent un bref salut à leur supérieur puis se dépêchèrent de répondre à ses ordres.

   Tremblant et tenant à peine debout, Hestia s'appuya contre un mur l'espace d'un instant. Elle tenait fermement sa blessure pour tenter d'empêcher le saignement. Ça n'allait pas, à ce rythme, elle allait mourir ici. Laborieusement, elle entra dans la première maison qui vint et remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle était vide.  
   Ce n'était pas une grande maison, on en faisait vite le tour et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces. Hestia referma précipitamment la porte et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'objets de premiers secours. Elle n'avait fait qu'un an en étude de médecine et en avait oublié beaucoup de choses pendant son séjour en prison, mais les gestes de premiers secours étaient encore gravés dans sa mémoire. Elle ouvrit des tiroirs, des armoires, fouilla la maison entière à la recherche de quelque chose à mettre sur la plaie en attendant de pouvoir se recoudre, mais rien. Elle ne trouvait absolument rien. Au fil du temps, elle sentait son énergie se vider et sa vue devenir floue. Elle s'appuya sur la table du salon. Une salle. Il ne lui restait qu'une salle à fouiller. Hestia se releva avec difficulté, la main toujours sur la plaie, et avança. Elle arriva laborieusement devant la porte et tenta de tourner la poignée.  
\- C'est pas poss... murmura-t-elle, mais elle s'effondra avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase.  
   Découvrir cette porte fermée à clé venait de réduire, l'espace d'un court instant, tous ses espoirs de survie, et cet instant avait suffit à ce qu'elle s'effondre et s'évanouisse dans son propre sang.

   Le son familier d'une louche frappant le fond d'une casserole accompagna le réveil d'Hestia. Cette mélodie lui rappela étrangement les repas que lui préparait sa mère. Avant de se faire enfermer, en tout cas. Un poids couvrait tout le corps d'Hestia et l'enveloppait d'une chaleur agréable, et le support sur lequel elle-même reposait se pliait sous sa masse et épousait parfaitement les contours de son corps. Était-elle morte ? Serait-ce le paradis ? Elle avait toujours imaginé le paradis comme un endroit chaleureux où tout les morts sont nus sur des petits nuages, comme dans les illustrations, mais depuis qu'elle avait été mise en prison, elle n'espérait même plus y accéder. Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais une lumière aveuglante l'en empêchait. À mesure qu'elle reprenait conscience, et par la même occasion le contrôle de ses sens, une odeur âcre d'oignons coupés venait lui attaquer les narines, et elle entendit une voix de jeune fille se parlant à elle-même.  
Ce n'était pas sa mère.  
   Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tenta de se relever, mais une douleur dans les côtes l'en empêcha. Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur. La jeune fille présente dans la pièce se retourna et murmura un "Ah, elle est réveillée", encore  pour elle-même, avant de continuer :  
\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, bien sur qu'elle a mal. Désolée, j'ai essayé de mettre un maximum d'anesthésiant possible sur la plaie mais la cicatrisation risque de te faire mal pendant un certain temps...  
   Elle partit ensuite dans des explications scientifiques qui faisaient mal au crâne d'Hestia. Cette dernière en profita pour l'observer. C'était une adolescente, dans son monde elle aurait sûrement été au lycée. Elle avait des cheveux d'un vert clair et attachés en une tresse épaisse, et des yeux marrons qui lui paraissaient familiers. Sa voix tremblante était assez aiguë mais pas désagréable à écouter. Elle portait un tablier bleu clair où figuraient encore des taches de soupe.  
   En s'asseyant, Hestia remarqua qu'elle était dans un lit.  
   Interrompant le monologue de la jeune fille, elle se releva, se mit en position assise et demanda :  
\- Où est-ce que je suis ?  
   L'adolescente se redressa et amena une main à son front. "Ah, j'ai oublié de l'expliquer..." murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
\- Je m'appelle Noriko. Enchantée ! Tu es chez moi, c'est ici que je t'ai retrouvée évanouie. Tu te rappelle être venue ici ?   
   Hestia acquiesça. Elle porta une main à sa côte blessée et remarqua des bandages. Ils semblaient récents, une heure tout-au-plus.  
\- C'est toi qui me les a mit ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, répondit Noriko avec un sourire fier. J'ai aussi soigné ta plaie. J'aurais bien mit des points de sutures, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait seule, alors j'ai préféré éviter de te faire une autre blessure.   
   Hestia se remémorait l'affrontement : La rapidité avec laquelle Soren l'avait surprise, la lame qui venait se placer sur sa peau, son uniforme de marine taché de son sang...  
   Hestia stoppa net ses pensées et regarda Noriko d'un air méfiant. Cette dernière portait un tablier sur des vêtements décontractés, mais on pouvait apercevoir une tenue de marine dépassant de la petite armoire derrière elle. Elle habitait au QG de la marine et avait sûrement été élevée en pensant que leur justice est absolue, et au vu des nombreuses équipes de recherches qu'elle avait croisé avant d'arriver dans cette maison, la nouvelle de son évasion s'était sûrement répandue comme une traînée de poussière. Hestia commença à douter. Elle venait de s'enfuir de prison, était en plein territoire ennemi et avait sûrement alerté toute la base de la Marine, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser cette Noriko à faire tant d'efforts pour elle ?  
\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?  
   Elle avait posé la question de but-en-blanc, sans même attendre de véritable réponse. Le sourire de Noriko ne s'effaça pas complètement, mais il paraissait moins assuré, moins sincère.  
\- Ben, je suis médecin , alors c'est impossible pour moi de laisser quelqu'un se vider de son sang sans rien faire...   
   Elle marqua une pause et baissa les yeux. Son sourire fit alors plus doux.  
\- ... Enfin, c'est ce que je voudrais dire, reprit-elle après quelques secondes. La vérité, c'est que je sais que tu n'as rien fait de mal et que Soren ne voudrait pas que tu meure.  
   Hestia tiqua à l'entente de ce nom.  
\- Soren ? Tu connais Soren ?  
\- O-oui, dit-elle avec un mouvement de recul face à la brusquerie de la jeune femme. Pourquoi ?  
   Hestia se rassit dans le lit blanc et inspira un grand coup. C'est vrai, Soren était dans la marine, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Elle doutait d'ailleurs fortement que Soren éprouve le moindre intérêt pour elle, au vu de la blessure qu'il venait de lui faire  
\- Pour rien. Oublie. Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis enfermée ici ?  
   Noriko regarda dans le vide en réfléchissant avant de répondre.  
\- Un... Non, deux ans je dirais. Je n'ai rien de sûr parce qu'ils ont essayé de garder ton arrivée secrète, mais c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.  
\- Je vois...  
   Un silence gêné se posa alors entre elles. Hestia réfléchissait encore à un plan pour s'échapper, mais le fait que Noriko fasse partie de la Marine et qu'elle ait soigné ses blessures compliquaient ses pensées. Elle était reconnaissante de l'avoir aidée, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la considérer comme une alliée, bien qu'avoir un espion dans la marine pouvait lui être d'un grand avantage.  
\- Bon, dit soudainement Noriko en tirant Hestia de ses pensées. Tu veux partir d'ici, non ? J'ai un plan.  
   On dirait bien que la question d'alliée ou d'ennemie ne se posait plus pour Hestia.


	6. Chapter 6

   Allongée sur le côté dans une position peu confortable, Hestia attendait. La caisse dans laquelle elle était semblait bien trop petite pour contenir un être humain, pourtant elle était là, étroitement serrée entre les bords en bois et écrasée sous plusieurs tas de vêtements. Cela faisait partie du plan, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Dehors, elle entendait de nombreuses personnes se dépêcher d'embarquer. Grâce au rythme régulier auquel elle était traînée, elle avait pu en déduire qu'elle se trouvait dans une file d'attente.  
   Soudain, la caisse fut soulevée dans les airs et posée en hauteur. Hestia retint son souffle en entendant quelqu'un ouvrir la boire et placer sa main dans la boite. Elle le sentit fouiller, soulevant quelques vêtement. Elle fit de son mieux pour devenir aussi immobile qu'une statue et aussi transparente qu'un fantôme. La personne retira rapidement sa main et elle entendit une voix grave dire à Noriko d'avancer. Hestia se sentit de nouveau soulevée et se laissa traîner pendant plusieurs minutes. Dehors, elle n'entendait plus rien. Il lui semblait que toutes les personnes autour d'elles étaient parties. Quelqu'un frappa deux coups sur le couvercle de la caisse.  
   Le signal.  
   Noriko ouvrit la malle et déplaça plusieurs couches de vêtements. Hestia prit une grand bouffée d'air en se relevant et jeta un bref coup d’œil aux alentours. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre relativement spacieuse contenant un seul lit et quelques meubles. Bien que légères, elle pouvait sentir les vagues frapper la coque du bateau sur lequel elle était.  
\- Tu n'as pas le mal de mer j'espère ? demanda Noriko en rangeant des vêtements sur une étagère.  
   Hestia secoua la tête négativement, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais prit le bateau auparavant. À vrai dire, les marins présents sur le navire lui paraissaient être une menace plus grande que de tomber dans l'eau.  
\- Tu es bien sûre que je ne risque pas de me faire repérer en restant ici ?  
   Noriko hocha la tête.  
\- Sûre et certaine. Je suis la seule fille de ce voyage, alors personne n'osera entrer ici sans prévenir.  
   Hestia restait sceptique. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes, encore plus lorsqu'elle se trouve chez l'ennemi. Le bruit de son ventre criant famine la tira de ses pensées.  
\- Ah, mince, je ne t'ai pas donné à manger quand on était chez moi, s'exclama Noriko. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée... répondit Hestia en essayant de réprimer un autre gargouillement.  
\- Désolée... Tu vas devoir patienter encore quelques heures, j'essaierai de grappiller quelques aliments lorsque j'irai à la cantine.  
   Hestia hocha la tête et alla s’asseoir près du lit. Elle repéra du regard une armoire contenant plusieurs livres. Elle en choisit un au hasard et l'ouvrit à la première page. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait lu quelque chose ? Le livre était un roman écrit par un certain Eoka Nishimura. Un jour, un marin éperdu d'aventures partit en mer. Lors de son voyage, il vit un étrange être doté d'une queue de poisson et d'un buste de femme. Persuadé d'avoir vu une sirène, il se précipita chez lui pour raconter son histoire. Malheureusement, personne ne le cru, et tout le monde pensa qu'il avait simplement vu un dugong. Mais le marin était sûr d'avoir vu une sirène, alors il décida de retourner à l'endroit où il l'avait vu accompagné de plusieurs personnes servant de témoins. Mais la sirène ne réapparu pas, et le marin fut ainsi accusé d'avoir halluciné jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.  
   Hestia referma le livre et le replaça dans la bibliothèque avec un goût amer dans la bouche. L'histoire n'était pas particulièrement intéressante ni bien écrite, mais la fin la laissait frustrée pour une raison qui lui échappait. Noriko revint plus tard avec plusieurs bouts de pain et quelques fruits.  
   Et les jours passèrent ainsi, Hestia restant cachée des autres membres d'équipage, jusqu'à ce que le bateau s'arrête sur une île.  
   Hestia profita de la pause que s'étaient accordés les membres de l'équipage pour prendre l'air. Elle tangua légèrement au contact de ses pieds nus avec la terre ferme. Elle marcha d'un pas pressé à l'arrière d'une maison pour rejoindre Noriko. Devant elle flottait un petit bateau de pêche.  
\- C'est le plus discret que j'ai trouvé, dit Noriko dès l'arrivée d'Hestia. Mais je te conseille quand même de partir avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur poste, sinon tu risques d'avoir du mal à t'enfuir.  
   Hestia sauta dans le bateau et retira la corde qui le maintenait à l'île. Elle entreprit de lâcher les voiles et se retourna vers Noriko.  
\- Je te remercie, déclara Hestia. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
\- A-Ah, eh bien... De rien, je suppose ? Désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être remerciée.  
   Noriko émit un petit rire gêné auquel Hestia rendit un sourire. Cette dernière relâcha finalement la dernière corde qui gardait les voiles et salua une dernière fois la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers la vaste étendue d'eau devant elle et de se laisser porter par les vagues.  
   Hestia s'assit sur le sol froid en bois. L'océan devant elle semblait infini, regorgeant de monstres marins prêts à sauter sur le moindre mouvement dans l'eau. L'île qu'elle venait de quitter était maintenant hors de son champ de vision. Elle était seule, seule au plein milieu de Grand Line. Elle laissa son corps s'allonger et observa la vue au-dessus d'elle. Le ciel était clair, quelques nuages faisaient de l'ombre sur l'océan, mais aucun signe de pluie pour les prochaines heures. Elle savait qu'elle devait se méfier de la météo de cette mer, les climats de Grand Line pouvant drastiquement changer en seulement quelques minutes, mais pour l'instant c'était le seul point de repère , alors elle ne pouvait que s'y fier.  
   Le voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos, pensa-t-elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle se remémora sa vie d'avant. Tout cela semblait si loin maintenant...  
Elle tendit une main vers l'étendue bleue qu'elle avait au dessus d'elle.  
\- Alors, résumons... commença-t-elle en se rappelant la façon dont elle répétait cette phrase quotidiennement lorsqu'elle était encore une simple étudiante qui aimait regarder des animes et lire des mangas. Je suis à présent dans l'univers de One Piece; pour une raison que je ne connais pas j'ai été enfermée pendant 2 ans à Marineford - pourquoi à Marineford d'ailleurs ?-; apparemment je serais Uranus; Soren fait partie de la Marine; j'ai pu m'échapper grâce à Noriko; et je suis maintenant dans un bateau sans aucune idée d'où aller.  
   Elle soupira et fit tomber son bras sur son visage. Un court "Bordel" s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux pour lentement s'assoupir.


	7. Chapter 7

   Une forte odeur âpre tira Hestia de son profond sommeil. Elle se trouvait sur un matelas déchiré de toute part, une petite couverture posée sur ses jambes et le t-shirt soulevé au niveau de sa blessure bandée.  
\- Enfin réveillée ?  
   Hestia tourna la tête vers la voix familière à sa gauche. Un homme se trouvait dos à elle, occupé par sa cuisine. Les pétales de fleurs dans sa nuque permettaient cependant de le reconnaître facilement.  
\- Crocus ? s'étonna Hestia dans un murmure.  
\- Hm ? Tu me connais ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.  
\- Ah, hum, j'ai... entendu parler de vous, en quelques sortes.  
   Crocus ne répondit rien, mais il s'approcha d'Hestia et lui tendit un bol de ce qui ressemblait à de la soupe.   
\- Bois, tu dois reprendre des forces.  
   Hestia prit le repas qu'il lui tendait pour ne pas offenser Crocus, puis elle regarda le contenu du bol en se demandant si elle pouvait se permettre de le boire ou si elle y risquerait sa vie.  
\- Pas très appétissant, je sais. Et sûrement pas très bon non plus. Mais j'y ai mit des médicaments nécessaires à la guérison complète de ta plaie, alors tu as intérêt à tout boire.  
   Hestia dégluti difficilement avant d'obéir et de boire une cuillère du mélange. Effectivement, le goût était infect, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer les difficiles. Crocus quand à lui tira une chaise vers le lit d'Hestia et s'assit.  
\- Tu viens d'où comme ça ? C'est pas tous les jours que je vois une fillette comme toi arriver sur un vieux bateau moisi depuis Grand Line. Affamée, blessée et inconsciente en plus. M'enfin, peu importe, je suis bien placé pour savoir que tout peut arriver sur Grand Line.  
   Hestia termina la dernière cuillère de soupe et posa le bol sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle.  
\- Ce qui m'intrigue le plus chez toi, c'est cette blessure, dit-il en pointant du doigt la côte bandée d'Hestia. Soit la personne qui te l'a faite est maladroite au point d'avoir manqué de si peu un organe vital, soit elle est extrêmement douée au point d'avoir pu l'éviter à quelques millimètres près. Alors dis-moi, lequel c'est ?  
   Hestia hésita. Soren avait bel et bien essayé de la tuer avec cette blessure, son regard montrait suffisamment bien ses envies meurtrières. En revanche, bien que tout s'était passé en seulement quelques secondes, elles se souvenait bien qu'il avait dévié sa lame juste avant de la toucher. Était-ce intentionnel ou accidentel ? Ou bien sa mémoire lui jouait-elle des tours ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle finalement en tentant de clarifier ses souvenirs.  
\- Je vois, tant pis.   
\- Vous avez parlé de mon bateau "moisi" tout à l'heure, dans quel état est-il ?  
\- Tutoie-moi tu veux ? Ça me met mal à l'aise. Ton bateau est complètement inutilisable, une vraie épave. C'est un miracle que tu aies pu arriver jusqu'ici.  
   Hestia sentit une légère vague de désespoir la traverser. Elle n'avait pas ce bateau depuis très longtemps, mais le fait qu'elle ne puisse plus l'utiliser signifie qu'elle devra rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve ou fabrique un autre. En voyant son air d'enfant qui avait fait tomber sa glace, Crocus soupira.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais où on est ?  
\- Au pied de Reverse Mountain ?  
\- Exactement. Des bateaux passent par ici tous les jours, mais j'ai aussi d'autres choses dont je dois m'occuper, alors si tu prévois de rester, il va falloir que tu me files un coup de main. Compris ?  
   Hestia acquiesça, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était sensé, ni si elle avait une chance d'y arriver, mais elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout.  
\- Juste une question, est-ce qu'un équipage dont le capitaine porte un chapeau de paille est déjà passé par ici ?  
   Crocus la regarda d'un air étonné.  
\- Il y a bien le petit Shanks qui est passé par là il y a une bonne vingtaine d'année, mais personne d'autre depuis, non.  
   Hestia soupira de soulagement. Embarquer avec eux est loin d'être gagné et n'est sûrement pas l'option la plus sûre, mais pour l'instant c'est la seule qui lui convient. Elle connait chaque membre de l'équipage ainsi que leur histoire, que ce soit leur enfance ou ce qu'il va arriver dans les deux prochaines années, alors elle doit au moins tenter de les accompagner.  
   Crocus reprit le bol qu'il plaça dans l'évier. Hestia en profita pour observer la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était une maison en bois tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, si on omet le grand phare visible par la fenêtre. Cependant, une sorte de long tube en métal posé sur l'étagère près de la vitre attira son attention. Elle se leva en chancelant, puis prit ce qui semblait être un instrument dans ses mains. Un nom familier était gravé à côté de l'embouchure.  
\- "Yorki"...  
\- Ah, ça ? dit Crocus en jetant un rapide coup d’œil vers l'instrument. C'est une flûte traversière laissée ici par un équipage de pirate venu ici.   
   L'équipage du Rumbar. Voilà pourquoi ce nom lui semblait familier.  
\- Avec les années, continua-t-il, elle n'est sûrement plus de très bonne qualité, mais j'essaie d'en prendre soin comme je peux. Cet équipage et moi étions... Disons... Assez proches.  
   Effectivement, les touches marronnées semblaient ne pas avoir été touchées depuis un bon moment, on se demandait même s'il produisait encore du son. Poussée par sa curiosité, Hestia approcha l'instrument près de sa bouche, pinça les lèvres et expira lentement. Un doux ré bémol résonna dans la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais fait de musique, encore moins joué d'un instrument, mais pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, lorsqu'elle entendait le son apaisant de cette flûte, elle voulait jouer encore, toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'épuise et que ses doigts tremblent d'épuisement.  
\- Alors comme ça elle fait encore du bruit ? sourit Crocus en s'approchant et en la tirant de sa rêverie. Bon, c'est pas pour changer de sujet, mais si tu vas vivre ici faut au moins que tu connaisse tous les habitants. Viens par là, j'ai quelqu'un à te montrer.  
   Hestia acquiesça et reposa la flûte en se promettant d'en rejouer dès qu'elle pouvait. En rejoignant Crocus, elle se demanda brièvement qui il allait lui présenter. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'un autre habitant sur ce petit bout de terre. À moins que ce ne soit...  
\- Tu n'as pas peur des baleines j'espère ?


	8. Chapter 8

     Dans un soupir de soulagement, Hestia versa le dernier seau de poissons directement dans la gueule de la baleine géante se trouvant en face d'elle. Cette dernière lança un petit cri de remerciement, et Hestia passa sa main sur le bout de son nez. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'elle connaissait Laboon, et cela faisait également un mois qu'elle vivait aux côtés de Crocus. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de l'aider lorsque des pirates passaient par Reverse Mountain, mais elle ne connaissait pas assez bien la vie en mer pour savoir instinctivement ce dont les voyageurs avaient besoin. En revanche, elle donnait un coup de main pour tout ce qui était blessures ou maladies. Crocus lui enseignait petit à petit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur les maladies et comment soigner les plaies. Pour ce qui est des remèdes, elle avait beau tenter de donner bon goût à ceux qu'elle préparait, celui des plantes médicinales était si amer qu'il cachait tout autre arôme. Ses repas à elle se limitaient à des aliments en boites de conserves réchauffés quelques minutes et du poisson. D'après Crocus, "on ne peut pas se payer le luxe d'avoir de la nourriture fraîche quand on vit au milieu de nulle part, et puis de toute façon ça suffit pour survivre". Lorsqu'aucun pirate ne faisait escale, leur principale activité était donc de pêcher. Par chance, l'endroit est infesté de poissons, et les restes servent donc à nourrir Laboon, mais à force de pêcher toute la journée, Hestia devait avouer qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Crocus n'est pas quelqu'un de très bavard, et il arrivait qu'il s'isole même quelques jours dans le ventre de Laboon pour s'assurer qu'elle ne recommence pas à de frapper la tête contre la paroi de la montagne.  
     C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était parti dans la matinée en emportant le médicament nécessaire et avait promis de rentrer avant le coucher du soleil, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir puisque le ciel qu'il observait n'était que peint dans l'estomac de la baleine. Hestia se retrouvait donc seule, à garder une baleine géante à côté d'une montagne où les rivières coulent vers le haut. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en imaginant à quel point cela pouvait paraître irréaliste pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'ici, mais se reprit rapidement. Elle ne devait pas ressasser les souvenirs de son monde, elle ne le pouvait pas. Si elle y repensait trop, elle commencerait à perdre la tête, elle le savait car c'était presque arrivé lorsqu'elle était encore à Marineford. Si Jason n'avait pas été là...  
     Hestia se donna une légère claque et se dirigea vers le point de pêche. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle s'assit sur la petite chaise inconfortable et lança la ligne. Bizarrement, bien que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait dans son monde, Hestia aimait beaucoup pêcher dans les eaux de Grand Line. La grande variété de poissons inconnus l'étonnait toujours : grand, petit, gros, maigre, jaune, rouge, bleu, vert... Tout lui semblait si nouveau, elle ne se lassait pas du moment d'excitation montante où elle rembobinait la ligne en se demandant à quoi allait ressembler le poisson qu'elle avait péché. Le simple fait de regarder l'océan était relaxant, aussi. Observer les vagues, les monstres marins qui sortaient de temps en temps la tête de l'eau, le mouvement du soleil dans le ciel...  
     Un cri de rage interrompit sa contemplation. Instinctivement, Hestia tourna la tête vers Laboon : C'était bien la baleine qui criait, comme à son habitude. Hestia se rua dans la maison. Il y a deux semaines environ, elle avait eu une idée, une idée dont elle ne connaissait pas le pourcentage de réussite, mais qu'elle se devait d'essayer. Un coup de canon retentit alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Des pirates ? Hestia ouvrit en vitesse une malle de protection qu'elle avait construite elle-même et en sortit la flûte de Yorki. Pendant ces deux semaines, elle s'était entraînée à en jouer, et bien qu'elle ne connaissait pour l'instant qu'une seule chanson, elle pouvait se vanter de l'avoir apprise sans tutoriel ni connaissance de l'instrument et de la maîtriser relativement bien. Hestia referma délicatement la malle en évitant la réduire en mille morceaux et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre sur la berge. Laboon avait plongé sous l'eau, mais les tremblements de la terre permettaient de déduire qu'elle se frappait inlassablement la tête contre les rochers. Aucune trace de pirates. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non, elle avait bien entendu un coup de canon, c'était indéniable... Elle resserra le poing qui tenait la flûte. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour ça. Lentement, elle apporta l'embout de l'instrument à ses lèvres, et elle souffla.

     Une douce mélodie se répandit dans l'air, une mélodie bien familière à la plupart des pirates, mais elle l'était encore plus pour Laboon.  
_Yohohoho..._  
     Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les paroles tandis que ses doigts dansaient sur les touches.

_Rassemble tout l'équipage, c'est l'heure d'expédier le sake de Bink_   
_Le vent de la mer souffle,_   
_Vers où ? Qui sait ?_   
_Les vagues seront nos guides_

_Les rayons du soleil illuminent_   
_Tout le vaste océan._   
_Les oiseaux chantent_   
_Des choses joyeuses_   
_En tournant en rond_

_Fais tes adieux à la ville du tisserand,_   
_Ainsi qu'à son célèbre port_   
_Chante une chanson_   
_Il ne reste que peu de temps_   
_Avant le départ_

_Traverse les mers d'or et d'argent_   
_Des gouttes salées nous rassurent_   
_Jour et nuit,_   
_Pour notre bonheur,_   
_Le voyage est infini_

      Hestia rouvrit les yeux et fixa Laboon, qui semblait s'être calmé. Un léger sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se dit que sa technique avait marché, mais rien n'était encore sûr, Crocus pouvait aussi avoir eu le temps de lui faire sa piqûre. Hestia se souvint soudainement du bruit de canon qu'elle avait entendu. Elle n'avait pas pu rêver, le bruit était trop clair pour avoir été imaginé, mais alors où était-il... ? Était-ce possible que le bateau ait été avalé par Laboon ?  
Hestia replaça la flûte dans sa malle, puis s'avança vers le bord de la falaise pour voir la sortie qu'empruntait d'habitude Crocus lorsqu'il ressortait en bateau. Personne. Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux d'attendre son retour avant de s'inquiéter, de toute façon elle ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Hestia décida donc de retourner à son activité principale : la pêche.  
      Ainsi,le temps passa. La pêche fut bonne, mais Hestia ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux pirates et au fait qu'ils soient sûrement dans le ventre de Laboon avec Crocus. Mine de rien, à force de passer du temps avec lui, elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier, et chaque nouveau bateau pirate qui passait par ici était une nouvelle chance pour elle de voir Luffy et son équipage. Hestia tenta de se rappeler de comment ils étaient arrivés à Reverse Mountain, en vain. Sa mémoire était floue à cause du temps passé en prison, et même en temps normal elle n'aurait sûrement pas su se remémorer cette scène en détail. Son impuissance l'exaspérait.  
     Un bruit de métal se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Crocus monter l'échelle qui permet d'accéder à la rive. Hestia voulu se précipiter à ses côtés pour lui poser de nombreuses questions, mais son regard dévia vers les personnes qui montaient après lui et elle reconnut automatiquement le fameux chapeau de paille posé sur la tête de la première personne qui le suivait. Ça y est, ils étaient là.  
\- C'est toi qui jouait de la flûte tout à l'heure ? demanda Crocus à direction d'Hestia, visiblement sans avoir remarqué la tension qui se propageait dans tout le corps de cette dernière à cet instant précis.  
\- O-oui, répondit-elle fébrilement en tentant de détacher son regard le plus possible des nouveaux arrivants.  
   Crocus s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur ses cheveux en bataille.   
\- Beau travail, déclara-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Va chercher de quoi revigorer nos invités s'il te plaît, l'habituelle.  
\- Bien, répondit-elle avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le phare.  
     Elle pouvait déjà entendre Crocus commencer à parler avec eux. Un léger frisson se répandait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait une voix familière se démarquer du houlement des vagues, si bien qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à préparer du thé correctement. C'est avec appréhension qu'elle rouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le groupe maintenant assis à une table en bois sortie pour l'occasion. Quand elle fut assez proche, elle s'aperçut que le capitaine du bateau était absent. Sans trop s'en inquiéter, elle commença à déposer les tasses de thé devant chaque personne présente. Un homme blond dont la mèche de cheveux cachait l'œil gauche s'apprêtait à venir vers elle en la noyant de compliments lorsqu'un grand cri résonna jusqu'à eux. Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent brusquement la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit pour apercevoir un jeune garçon brun courir sur le dos de Laboon avec quelque chose d'énorme dans les bras. Son équipage ne sembla pas remarquer ce qu'il tenait, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il le planta à grand coup sur la tête de Laboon que l'on commença à apercevoir la masse plus clairement. Un mât.  
\- Dites, c'est bien notre mât que je vois là ? demanda un homme musclé à la chevelure verte. Vous savez, celui de notre bateau...  
\- Oui, c'est bien notre grand mât, répondit le blond sur le même ton désinvolte que s'il remarquait une mouette dans le ciel.  
     Étonnement, les vagues se faisaient plus calmes, et en ce court instant de contemplation, presque aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.  _Le calme avant la tempête_ , murmura pour elle-même Hestia, qui venait de poser la dernière tasse et qui observait à présent la scène.

     Soudain, la baleine poussa un grand rugissement de douleur en direction du ciel. L'équipage semblait crier sur son capitaine, sûrement quelque chose ressemblant à "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Luffy ?!", mais les hurlements de Laboon masquaient tout autre bruit. Cette dernière commença à s'approcher dangereusement du rivage avant devenir s'écraser à une dizaine de mètres devant eux. Le choc contre les rochers coinça le bout du mât au sol et le retira du front de la baleine, faisant saigner sa plaie de plus belle. Crocus, conscient du fait qu'un simple humain n'aurait en temps normal aucune chance de survie s'il était écrasé par une baleine, voulu se précipiter pour voir si le capitaine était encore vivant, mais une jeune femme rousse du nom de Nami l'en empêcha. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il aperçut Luffy se relever et lancer un coup contre Laboon, qui le rejeta violemment contre la paroi du phare. Leur échange dura jusqu'à ce que Luffy fût de nouveau projeté contre le mur. Légèrement sonné, il se releva légèrement avant de crier :« Match nul ! ». Laboon s'arrêta dans l'énième coup de tête qu'elle préparait et le fixa d'un air perdu.  
\- Je suis plus costaud que tu ne l'imaginais, hein ? (Laboon se rapprocha calmement de la rive, attentive à ce qu'il disait) Il n'y a pas de gagnant pour aujourd'hui, nous devons remettre ce combat à une prochaine fois ! Tes amis les pirates sont peut-être morts,mais tu as désormais un nouvel adversaire : moi ! Lorsque nous aurons fait le tour de Grand Line, je reviendrai te voir. Et là,on pourra enfin en découdre !   
      Laboon poussa un cri semblable à une lamentation tandis qu'une minuscule larme tombait dans l'eau. Qui aurait cru que les baleines pouvait pleurer ?  
     Hestia,qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, se dirigea vers l'entrée du phare. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Luffy voudra maintenant peindre son drapeau par dessus les cicatrices de Laboon. Moins d'une seconde après avoir eu cette pensée, elle entendit Luffy demander bruyamment de la peinture. Hestia leva la main en direction de ce dernier en répondant « Je m'en charge », puis referma la lourde porte en bois qui permettait d'entrer dans la maison.

     Il n'y avait aucun doute : ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux était parfaitement identique à ce dont elle se souvenait du manga. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, c'était beaucoup trop gros, mais dans ce cas, cela laissait deux options possible. La première, celle où le monde où elle se trouve à présent serait la création d'Eiichiro Oda, l'auteur de One Piece, et la deuxième, celle où, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Oda saurait à l'avance ce qu'il se passe pour l'équipage. L'idée que ce soit un rêve était tout simplement impossible pour Hestia, tout était bien trop réel, bien trop tangible pour n'être que son imagination. Hestia se dirigea vers la réserve, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Devrait-elle les suivre, les aider dans leurs aventures grâce à ses connaissances, quitte à risquer sa vie en devenant pirate ? Devrait-elle suivre sa propre route, dans ce monde à la fois inconnu et familier, en privilégiant sa survie pour choisir enfin ce qu'elle voulait faire sans avoir à subir les contraintes de l'autre monde, partir à la recherche de ses origines et de sa destinée ? Ou bien, les deux en même temps peut-être ? Elle attrapa les pots de peinture qu'elle cherchait ainsi qu'un énorme pinceau de calligraphie et alla retrouver Luffy. Ces questions attendront, elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Luffy se précipita à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'Hestia le voyait d'aussi près, et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son air enfantin se reflétait aussi bien en dessin qu'avec un corps réel. Elle lui tendit les pots de peinture ainsi que le pinceau, mais son attention semblait se diriger autre part.  
\- Dis, c'était bien toi qui jouait la musique qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.  
     Sa question surprit Hestia, qui ne s'attendait pas à tant d'engouement pour le simple test qu'elle avait mené sur Laboon. D'abord Crocus, et maintenant Luffy ?  
\- Oui ? répondit-elle en se demandant pourquoi cela l'intéressait tant.  
\- Génial ! Une musicienne ! Rejoins notre équipage !  
\- Qu-- ?!

     Son cœur rata un battement à ces mots. Le choc fut tel qu'Hestia lâcha subitement les pots qu'elle tenait et que le pinceau alla rouler sur le sol. On dirait bien qu'elle n'aura finalement pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui la tourmentait quelques minutes plus tôt.  
\- Luffy ! s'écria Nami qui était assise à une table à quelques mètres d'eux et levait à présent les yeux de son journal pour lancer un regard sévère à son capitaine. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu ne peux pas demander ce genre de choses àquelqu'un que tu viens à peine de rencontrer !  
\- Nami a raison, intervint Usopp qui semblait sur le point de descendre réparer le mat de leur bateau. Tout le monde ne rêve pas de devenir pirate comme nous, encore moins avec un équipage dont le capitaine se lance dans un combat avec une baleine sur un coup de tête.  
-Eh ! C'est pas très gentil ça ! répliqua Luffy à l'intention d'Usopp en faisant la moue.  
\- Et puis, on ne la connaît quasiment pas, on ne sait même pas son nom... renchérit Nami.  
\- Elle a l'air bien installée ici, déclara Sanji en se mêlant à la conversation, même si une compagnie féminine de plus me plairait beaucoup, on ne peut pas la déranger comme ça.  
\- Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Sanji ! s'exclama le capitaine en commençant à perdre espoir.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas, déclara Hestia, un peu perdue par le fait qu'on ne la laisse même pas choisir elle-même.  
     Elle n'avait pas réellement prévu de prendre la parole à ce moment là,mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et à présent toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle.  
\- Enfin, je veux dire, commença-t-elle à balbutier, si je peux me rendre d'une quelconque aide sur ce bateau, alors ça ne me dérange pas de, hum, intégrer l'équipage.  
     Elle avait presque murmuré ces derniers mots tellement la nervosité la rongeait. Son futur se jouait ici et maintenant, alors qu'elle semblait incapable d'aligner trois mots. C'était étrange pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été d'un naturel spécialement timide, mais là, devant eux, dans cette situation, elle n'arrivait qu'à regarder ses pieds. Lentement, elle tenta un coup d’œil inquiet vers ses interlocuteurs.  
     Les yeux de Luffy s'étaient soudainement illuminés, et c'était à peine s'il ne sautait pas de joie. Légèrement plus confiante, elle chercha ensuite le reste de l'équipage, encore à la table.  
\- Dans ce cas... soupira Nami. Je dois avouer que je commençais à me lasser d'être la seule femme de l'équipage. Bienvenue à bord, moussaillon !  
     Nami lança un sourire chaleureux à Hestia, qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à assimiler la situation. Puis, instinctivement, cette dernière se tourna vers Crocus.  
\- Je...  
\- C'est bon, vas-y, la coupa Crocus en souriant. C'est eux que tu cherchais quand tu es arrivée là, non ? Un « équipage dont le capitaine porte un chapeau de paille ».  
     Hestia acquiesça. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait mentionné lors de son premier jour à Reverse Mountain, à peine quelques minutes après s'être réveillée, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à s'être attachée au vieux monsieur à la tête de fleur entre temps. Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines en sa compagnie, elle s'en voulait de l'abandonner aussi subitement.  
\- T'en fais pas pour moi va, ria-t-il, j'ai vécu bien plus de temps seul ici qu'en ta compagnie.   
     Hestia se raidit, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble à l'idée de le quitter, puis se pencha jusqu'à former un angle droit presque parfait.  
\- Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je vous remercie !  
     Crocus sourit de nouveau et posa sa main sur la tête d'Hestia dans un geste affectif.  
\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier, gamine...

     Un bruyant sursaut interrompit soudain leurs adieux. Hestia releva la tête et fixa l'endroit d'où venait le bruit : Nami, non plus assise mais maintenant debout et appuyée sur la table, fixait avec une sorte d'effroi ce qui semblait être une page du journal qu'elle lisait tranquillement quelques secondes plus tôt. Prise de curiosité par le comportement étrange de la navigatrice, Hestia s'approcha pour tenter de lire ce qui la perturbait tant. Elle se pencha légèrement à côté de Nami, et son regard fut tout de suite attiré vers la seule feuille qui n'était pas attaché du lot. Une feuille marronnée, et sur laquelle le mot «  _WANTED_  » était écrit en grandes lettres noires. Ainsi qu'un prénom. Un prénom bien trop familier au goût d'Hestia, puisqu'il s'agissait du sien. Son esprit se vida soudainement, ce fut comme si elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Cependant, elle trouva la force de se reprendre, après tout c'était normal qu'elle ait une prime après s'être enfuie du QG de la marine, elle y avait déjà pensé mais avait simplement oublié cette idée avec le temps. Son regard vira sur la photo qui était imprimée au-dessus de son nom. La luminosité de l'endroit ne permettait pas de discerner ses taches de rousseurs, mais on pouvait clairement voir les cheveux en pagaille d'Hestia qui lui tombaient sur le visage,ainsi que le regard courroucé, presque meurtrier, qu'elle lançait vers l'objectif. Elle semblait être encore dans la cellule qu'elle occupait à Marineford, attaché les bras en l'air. C'est étrange pourtant, elle ne se souvenait absolument pas d'avoir été prise en photo. Le choc laissa alors place à la curiosité, et Hestia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la somme placée sur sa tête. Lentement, son attention glissa un peu plus bas, et sa mâchoire sembla subitement prête à se détacher.  
\- Ce- Ce-  
\- Cent millions de berrys ?!  
     La voix de Luffy avait finit sa phrase, cependant ils ne partageaient pas la même émotion. Alors qu'Hestia était presque terrifiée par la prime qu'elle venait de recevoir, Luffy possédait quand à lui un ton plutôt admiratif, et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Hestia jeta un coup d'œil à Crocus, qui semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. Lui non plus, visiblement, n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette prime auparavant.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus qu'elle intègre l'équipage ! déclara Nami d'un ton ferme.  
\- Quoi ?! protesta Luffy presque instantanément.  
\- Luffy, elle a une prime sur sa tête, tu m'entends? une prime ! répéta Nami. Et elle est encore plus grosse que la tienne ! C'est trop dangereux de l'emmener avec nous.   
     Hestia restait silencieuse. Elle comprenait ce que ressentait Nami, après tout, même elle sa prime l'effrayait, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça et les laisser partir sans elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de convaincre Nami. À la surprise générale, ce fut Zoro, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée, qui prit la défense d'Hestia.  
\- Hey, Nami, je ne pense pas que tu sois bien placée pour parler de ça.  
\- Hein ?!  
\- A vrai dire, aucun de nous ici ne pourrait la critiquer sur ce point là. Réfléchis un peu, on est des pirates. Tout le monde ici pratiquait une activité illégale avant d'intégrer l'équipage : Moi j'étais un chasseur de prime détesté par la marine et les habitants, toi tu étais une voleuse, l'autre cuistot martyrisait ses clients... Le seul à être blanc comme neige est Usopp, et encore, il passe son temps à mentir. En plus de ça, Luffy a déjà une prime, alors qu'elle en ait une ou pas ne change rien.  
     Nami ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, son regard fit plusieurs aller-retour entre Hestia et Zoro, avant de se poser sur la mise à prix.  
\- Mais une prime aussi grosse, ce n'est pas rien quand même, reprit-elle un peu plus sur la défensive.  
\- Et alors ? Laisse-la au moins s'expliquer. (il se tourna vers Hestia avec un sourire en coin et croisa les bras) Je suis curieux de savoir quel « irrespect envers le gouvernement mondial », comme ils le disent dans le journal, a donné naissance à une telle prime.  
     Nami tourna à son tour la tête vers Hestia. Cette dernière déglutit en se demandant si le sourire en coin de Zoro était bon ou mauvais signe. Que devait-elle leur répondre ? Qu'elle était apparemment une arme antique ? Qu'elle vient d'un autre monde et connaît tout leur passé ainsi qu'une partie de leur futur ? Qu'elle même ne sait plus vraiment qui elle est, et que tous ses repères ont été piétinés par son propre frère ? Hestia hésita quelques secondes. Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire serait décisif pour son avenir, en fonction de si elle réussissait ou non à les convaincre de l'emmener, et de comment elle devrait vivre à partir de là. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas leur dire la vérité, même elle ne la connaissait pas réellement, alors elle devait établir un mensonge crédible qui lui permettrait de l'intégrer à l'équipage. Hestia prit une grande inspiration, et, enfin, déclara :  
\- Je, hum... J'ai été enfermée à Marineford pendant environ deux ans apparemment, et je me suis récemment échappée... J'ai été aidée par plusieurs personnes (la gorge d'Hestia se serra en repensant au sacrifice de Jason), et j'ai finalement atterrit ici il y a un mois. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ils m'ont enfermée, mais je suppose que c'est l'évasion qui a fait que ma prime est si haute, plutôt qu'un crime que j'aurais supposément commis.  
     Les mâchoires de Nami, Usopp et Luffy touchaient presque le sol, la cigarette de Sanji était tombé et brûlait sa dernière cendre sur les rochers, tandis que Zoro avait simplement les yeux grands ouverts. Même Crocus, qui avait pourtant sûrement vu des choses bien plus atroces qu'une jeune fille en train d'annoncer qu'elle s'est évadée, semblait choqué. En voyant leurs visages se décomposer petit à petit au fil de son explication, Hestia était découragée.   
\- S'il vous plaît... ? tenta-t-elle, bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas en parlant poliment qu'elle gagnerait leur confiance.  
\- Je ne suis pas convaincue que ça soit une bonne idée... dit Nami à l'intention des autres membres de l'équipage.  
\- J'ai un fruit du démon ! s'écria Hestia sans vraiment réfléchir.  
     À ces mots, Nami reposa son attention sur Hestia. « Ça y est, j'ai menti, se dit cette dernière, comment je vais me sortir de là maintenant ? ». Elle ne le voyait pas car il se trouvait derrière elle, mais elle pouvait assurément supposer que Crocus la toisait actuellement du regard. Il l'avait déjà vue nager sans problème dans la mer, un tel argument était totalement illogique pour lui, mais là, maintenant, c'était l'équipage qu'elle devait convaincre, pas Crocus.  
\- Un fruit du démon ? répéta Nami d'un air curieux.  
     Hestia savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Nami était quelqu'un qui, contrairement à Luffy, privilégiait la logique au reste. Elle devait alors juste trouver les bons arguments pour la convaincre – il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir comment les formuler. Elle pouvait très bien expliquer ses connaissances en prétextant un fruit du démon, mais il fallait maintenant qu'elle établisse quel fruit du démon elle avait mangé, et ses pouvoirs. Quel fruit pourrait-elle avoir mangé... Non, il était évident qu'un fruit comme ça n'existait pas, ou du moins il n'aurait pas forcément les mêmes pouvoirs. Elle devait en inventer un. Hestia réfléchit un court instant, lire One Piece lui a permit de connaître jusqu'à 2 ans après les événements actuels, ainsi que le passé de chacune des personnes ici présentes. Un fruit du temps peut-être ? Le temps, le temps...  
\- J'ai mangé la Jikan Jikan no Mi, déclara Hestia de l'air le plus assuré qu'elle pouvait en espérant que les compétences en japonais qu'elle avait acquises en regardant des animes lui avaient permis de trouver un nom de fruit correct. Il me permet de connaître une partie du passé et du futur de certaines personnes, mais, hum, pas de tout le monde, parce que, hum... je ne sais pas, j'ai mangé ce fruit il y a peu de temps et je ne sais pas encore exactement comment il fonctionne. Ah, et, je ne peux pas voir mon propre futur.  
\- Trop coooool ! s'excita Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux. Dis, dis, tu sais sur quelle île on va après ? Et qui on va rencontrer ? Et de combien sera ma prime ? Et, et...  
\- Ah... le coupa Hestia, c'est à dire que je préférerais éviter de trop révéler ce que j'ai vu. Mon fruit ne fonctionne pas à volonté, ce sont des sortes de « flashs » aléatoires que j'ai, alors je préfère éviter de risquer de les modifier en vous en parlant.  
\- Mais, même si tu ne peux pas nous parler du futur, demanda Nami dont le scepticisme laissait à présent place à de la curiosité, tu peux quand même nous parler du passé non ? Tiens, juste pour voir, dis-moi le nom d'une personne qui a été importante dans mon enfance !  
\- Belmer ? dit rapidement Hestia, un peu prise de court par l'entrain soudain de la navigatrice.  
     L'équipage entier afficha une mine surprise et un léger « oooh » collectif flotta dans l'air.  
\- J-Je n'ai pas de compétences en navigation, reprit Hestia à la hâte, et je ne sais pas réparer un bateau, mais je suis sûre que ce que je connais sur le reste de l'aventure peut être très utile, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi intégrer votre équipage !  
\- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Nami avec un sourire chaleureux, tu peux monter. Tu ne nous a rien fait, alors franchement, ce serait de l'acharnement de continuer à refuser.  
     Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, puis tourna la tête vers Luffy qui sautait de joie en repartant aussitôt préparer la peinture pour Laboon.  
\- Et puis de toute façon, c'est le capitaine qui choisit. Moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.  
     Un énorme soulagement emplit alors tout le corps d'Hestia, partant de la poitrine et se diffusant des pieds à la tête. Ça y est, elle allait pouvoir intégrer l'équipage au chapeau de paille ! Un frisson la parcourut à cette pensée, et elle dût se retenir d'aller faire un câlin à chacun des membres pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels. En voyant Zoro s'allonger sur le sol du Merry pour faire une sieste, Sanji partir en cuisine et Usopp tenter de rafistoler comme il pouvait le mat du bateau, Hestia prit place à table avec Nami. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit Crocus s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire de fruit du démon ? murmura-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour que la navigatrice n'entende pas.  
\- Je vous expliquerait plus tard... si je peux, répondit-elle en se demandant intérieurement si il y aurait vraiment un jour où elle pourrait revenir voir Crocus pour tout lui expliquer.  
     Un long silence s'installa alors. Nami notait quelque chose dans ce qui sembla être un carnet de bord, Crocus observait ce que peignait Luffy et Hestia n'arrêtait pas de contempler chaque personne dans son champ de vision en ayant toujours du mal à croire qu'elle allait vraiment pouvoir embarquer avec eux. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minute, Nami ferma brusquement son carnet.  
\- Bon, déclara Nami, assez traîné, il est temps de mettre au point notre plan de navigation.  
     Elle sortit alors d'une de ses poches une boussole en bois. Elle l'ouvrit, sembla observer l'intérieur pendant quelques secondes puis poussa un grand cri.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Nami ?T'en fais du raffut ! S'exclama Luffy qui venait tout juste de finir de peindre son drapeau sur la tête de Laboon.  
\- Que se passe-t-il, Nami chérie ? s'écria Sanji en accourant à table avec au moins 4 grands plats de nourriture dans les bras.  
     Usopp s'affala également sur une des bûches en bois qui servait de chaise en déclarant qu'il allait faire une pause.  
\- C'est le compas, reprit Nami, il est cassé ! Il n'indique plus aucune direction,il a perdu le nord !  
     Crocus resta silencieux un instant, surpris qu'ils connaissent si peu la mer de Grand Line, puis entreprit de leur expliquer le principe des champs magnétiques des îles, du log pose et du chemin a emprunter sur Grand Line. Hestia n'écoutait que d'une oreille, à vrai dire elle connaissait déjà tout ça grâce au manga. Elle ne fut réveillée que par la voix de Luffy, après que Crocus ait finit ses explications.  
\- Ah, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien mangé ! disait-il.  
     En effet, en jetant un coup d'œil à la table, Hestia s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne restait absolument plus rien de ce que Sanji avait préparé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
\- Il a même mangé les arrêtes !s'écria Usopp.  
     Sanji commença alors à s'énerver, et, en criant un grand « Tu vas me le payer ! », envoya valser Luffy, qui au passage eu le malheur de cogner – et de briser – le nouveau log pose que Nami venait tout juste d'accrocher à son poignet. Cette dernière prise d'un excès de colère, les jeta tous les deux à l'eau avant de se retourner vers Crocus d'un air suppliant.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, lui dit-il. Je vais vous donner le mien. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour Laboon...  
     Crocus alla alors chercher un autre log pose à l'intérieur du phare, puis revint rapidement et le donna à Nami. Hestia entendit alors un « boum » lointain. Elle tenta d'apercevoir d'où il pouvait provenir, mais ne vit rien de plus qu'un massif rocheux et une mer calme. Elle fouilla alors dans sa mémoire,mais rien à faire, elle ne se souvenait tout simplement pas d'un événement qui aurait pu provoquer une explosion. L'avait-elle halluciné ? L'avait-elle juste oublié ? Ou bien est-ce que cela avait été provoqué par un groupe de marines à sa recherche qui auraient enfin réussi à la retrouver ? Hestia secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas paranoïer comme ça. Quelques instants plus tard, des grincements se firent entendre venant de l'escalier qui permettaient d'accéder à la rive et apparurent Sanji et Luffy, accompagnés de deux personnes. Un homme roux avec une couronne sur la tête et ce qui ressemblait à des points d'interrogation sur les joues, ainsi qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus attachés en queue de cheval. Tout lui revint alors en tête.  
\- Vivi ! murmura-t-elle  
     Hestia plaqua rapidement sa main sur sa bouche en se souvenant qu'elle était pour l'instant toujours chez le Baroque Works, et que son identité devait rester secrète. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu, puis soupira. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt : « Je préfère éviter de risquer de les modifier en vous en parlant ». Elle avait dit ça pour éviter de devoir trop leur en dévoiler, mais elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant d'à quel point ces paroles étaient justes. Dorénavant, elle devait faire attention à chaque phrase, chaque geste, afin de ne pas risquer de modifier le futur de l'équipage. Elle savait qu'elle serait forcée de modifier certains événements majeurs si elle voulait éviter au maximum les souffrances des seules personnes auxquelles elle pouvait se raccrocher dans ce monde, notamment lors de la guerre de Marineford – si elle arrive à s'y rendre –, mais d'ici là, elle devait limiter au maximum les modifications du futur. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chance, et elle le savait.  
\- D'accord, on vous y emmène.  
     La voix de Luffy sortit Hestia de ses pensées.L'équipage semblait déjà prêt à partir, et Mr. 9 ainsi que Miss Wednesday prenaient déjà leurs aises dans le bateau. Hestia se dépêcha de prendre le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait laissé dans le phare. En ressortant, elle croisa Crocus qui rentrait. Elle le salua encore une fois, avant de monter en vitesse à bord du navire. Le Going Merry. Ça y est, elle fait vraiment partie de l'équipage, pas vrai ? Elle posa une main avec appréhension sur le bois blanc, s'attendant presque à le voir disparaître au moment où sa peau rentrerait en contact avec la caravelle, ce qui n'arriva pas. Elles'apprêtait à aller poser ses affaires dans la chambre de Nami, lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Crocus. En se retournant pour lui faire face, elle faillit faire tomber la petite boite rectangulaire qu'il venait de lui lancer. En l'ouvrant, elle reconnut tout de suite la flûte de Yorki.  
\- Garde-la avec toi, lui dit Crocus, tu sauras sûrement en faire un meilleur usage que moi.  
     Hestia sourit, puis,serrant la boite contre son cœur, salua Crocus d'un grand geste du bras tandis que le navire s'éloignait de la berge avec huit personnes à son bord au lieu de cinq. Au loin, Crocus, qui regardait la caravelle partir, murmurait pour lui-même.  
\- Hestia... J'ai comme l'impression que cette gamine est destinée à faire de grandes choses. Tu ne trouves pas, Roger ?


	9. Chapter 9

     Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'Hestia posa le premier pied hors de son lit. Comme chaque matin depuis qu'elle était sur le bateau, elle était la première levée. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait un grand mal à faire des nuits complètes ces derniers temps. Nami dormait encore à poings fermés dans le lit au fond de la chambre commune aux filles, face au mur. Hestia se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, tout en évitant particulièrement de regarder dans le miroir. Elle ne s'était pas regardé dedans depuis qu'elle avait été emmenée de force dans ce monde –Crocus n'en avait pas chez lui et, évidemment, la prison non plus–, et la personne qu'elle y voyait ne lui ressemblait plus. Son reflet était celui d'une personne maigre, en sous-nutrition évidente. Les quelques kilos en trop qu'elle avait avant s'étaient complètement évaporés, et bien que de base elle n'avait pas énormément de masse musculaire, celle-ci avait maintenant presque disparue. Ses cheveux en bataille avaient poussés d'au moins une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Des cernes marquées sous ses yeux venaient témoigner des nuits perturbées qu'elle avait eu. Bien que drastique, ce changement n'était cependant pas surprenant. Après avoir passé deux années sans manger de vrai repas, elle se doutait que son corps en subirait les dégâts. En revanche, ce qui la troubla réellement, c'était ses cheveux. D'un naturel brun aux reflets châtains, le haut de son crâne arborait désormais une couleur ébène sur, là aussi, une vingtaine de centimètres. La limitation entre les deux couleurs serait, en temps normal, floue et graduelle, mais pas dans le cas d'Hestia. Pour elle, la délimitation était brusque, tracée, de la même façon qu'une coloration sur des cheveux que l'on aurait laissés pousser. Hestia avait rapidement balayé cette idée de son esprit : Elle avait toujours eu les cheveux bruns, et n'avait jamais fait de coloration contrairement à certains de ses amis de lycée, mais alors pourquoi ce changement soudain de couleur ? Elle avait bien entendu parler du syndrome de Marie-Antoinette, mais ce dernier rend les cheveux blancs, et non pas noirs.

     Elle essuya les quelques gouttes qui dégoulinaient dans son cou à l'aide d'une serviette posée à côté de l'évier, et enfila un t-shirt blanc aux rayures azur ainsi qu'un pantalon bleuté trop large pour elle. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, elle n'avait jamais eu ses propres habits à sa taille : En prison, elle portait la même tenue uniforme et unisexe que les autres prisonniers; lorsqu'elle habitait avec Crocus, ce dernier lui laissait emprunter certains de ses vêtements (qui étaient bien trop larges pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se plaindre alors qu'elle le forçait à vivre avec elle); et depuis qu'elle était sur le bateau, Nami avait trouvé inacceptable qu'elle porte des vieux vêtements d'homme, et elle s'était mise en tête de lui prêter des vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse acheter les siens. A cause de la différence de taille, ils étaient encore trop grands, mais c'était déjà mieux que ce qu'elle avait eu avant. Enfin, Hestia sortit de la chambre. L'air frais de l'aube emplissait ses poumons dans de grandes inspirations. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, son regard croisa celui de Zoro, perché en haut du mat qu'Usopp avait raboté quelques jours plus tôt. Presque par réflexe, elle décida d'aller le rejoindre.

\- Alors, t'en penses quoi des deux gugusses ?

     Il posa la question dès qu'Hestia eut atteint le nid. Cette dernière ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il s'adressait à elle et chercha du regard un autre membre d'équipage qui aurait pu se trouver ici. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient les deux seules personnes réveillées sur le bateau, elle s'assit et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était surprenant pour Zoro de demander ainsi son avis à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît presque pas. En y pensant, bien qu'elle était dorénavant membre de l'équipage au même titre que lui, il ne la connaissait pas plus que les « deux gugusses ».  
\- Je ne sais pas... Ils sont surprenants, je suppose ?  
     Zoro hocha légèrement de la tête, puis reposa son regard sur l'horizon.  
-E-et toi ? continua Hestia en commençant à sentir peser le silence.  
     Il haussa les épaules, mais un sourire en coin venait rajouter un brin de malice à son visage.  
\- Disons qu'ils ne m'inspirent rien qui aille, mais d'un autre côté ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'on a traversé jusqu'ici.

     Hestia acquiesça silencieusement. Baggy, le capitaine Kuro, Don Krieg, Arlong... Depuis sa création, l'équipage enchaîne ennemi sur ennemi, et elle savait très bien que les quelques membres du Baroque Works qu'ils allaient rencontrer sur la prochaine île étaient loin d'être les plus puissants. Un bref « Ah !» s'échappa des lèvres de Zoro, qui se hâta de l'autre côté de la vigie. Intriguée par ce changement d'attitude, Hestia se plaça à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant et fixa l'horizon à la recherche de tout ce qui est différent des vagues.

\- Île en vue ! cria Zoro afin d'alerter le reste de l'équipage.

En effet, d'énormes boules faisant penser à des cactus étaient collées entre elles afin de constituer une île.  _Whisky Peak_ , pensa Hestia. A peine quelques secondes après l'appel de Zoro, Luffy sortit en courant de la chambre des garçons. D'un geste rapide, il étira son bras jusqu'à son siège favori et prit place. Hestia entreprit de descendre sur le pont, et malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas de bras élastique et devait passer par l'échelle.  
\- C'est l'île de Whisky Peak ! s'écria Mr. 9 à la vue des nombreux cactus qui formaient l'île. On est arrivés en un seul morceau !  
     Soudain, Mr 9 et sa coéquipière grimpèrent sur le rebord de la caravelle.  
\- Le moment est venu pour nous de prendre congé !  
\- Merci de nous avoir menés à bon port, continua Miss Wednesday, vous avez été adorables. Et p't'être à un de ces jours !  
     Les deux compères lancèrent alors un dernier « Bye-bye baby !» avant de plonger dans la mer en direction de l'île.  
\- Ils se sont envolés... soupira Nami.  
\- Aussi rapide que la lumière, compléta Hestia qui se retint de continuer sa phrase avec une référence à Pokémon.

     Son esprit divagua en repensant au nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passé sur les jeux de cette franchise. Sa version préférée était sûrement Diamant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir clairement pourquoi. Nostalgie peut-être ? Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par les cris des villageois de l'île. « Bienvenue les pirates ! », « Bienvenue dans notre ville ! », « Bienvenue sur Grand Line !». Le bateau arriva au port sous les applaudissements du village, et un grand homme aux cheveux blonds enroulés vint les accueillir. Il devait faire au moins deux fois la taille d'Hestia.  
\- Brien... (il toussa, fit quelques vocalises puis continua) Bienvenue, mes amis. Je me nomme Igarappoï.  
 _Igaram_ , corrigea mentalement Hestia tandis que celui-ci présentait l'île de Whiskey Peak.  
\- Nous aimerions beaucoup écouter le récit de votre périple pendant que vous dégusterez nos meilleurs crus. Nous avons autant d'alcool qu'il y a d'eau dans cette mer ! Acceptez-vous que nous orgavi... (il toussa encore) que nous organisions un banquet en votre honneur ?

     Sans même se concerter, Luffy, Sanji et Usopp acceptèrent la proposition à bras ouverts. Hestia n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà un groupe de plusieurs enfants entre 9 et 15 ans la tiraient par le bras pour qu'elle vienne sur le lieu des festivités. Nami voulut poser des questions sur le Log Pose à Igaram, mais, faute de réponse, du se contraindre à les rejoindre. Zoro, ne disant rien, se contenta de suivre le groupe.  
     Et ainsi la fête put commencer.

     L'équipage se répartit chacun dans un coin différent de la pièce. Luffy se trouvait évidemment devant la table de nourriture, Sanji fut entraîné par plusieurs femmes qui semblaient étrangement avides de savoir s'il cuisinait le thon-éléphant avec du persil, du thym ou du romarin, Usopp était parti parler à un groupe de personnes qui avaient l'air de croire à chacun de ses mensonges, et Zoro et Nami étaient, eux, du côté de l'alcool, où ils ne tardèrent pas à participer à des duels contre de multiples adversaires.  
     Hestia hésitait, mais la table remplie de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres la fit craquer. Par précaution, elle se plaça le plus loin de Luffy possible. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'elle n'avait pas eu un vrai repas ? Elle eut un instant de doute en regardant l'assiette posée devant elle, mais celui-ci s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Après tout, même si elle se trouvait entourée d'un nombre incalculable de membres du Baroque Works, ces plats n'étaient pas empoisonnés, si ? Elle prit donc une bouchée. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Et enfin elle arriva à sa quatrième assiette. De temps en temps, elle apercevait quelques personnes discuter entre elle d'un air sombre, comme si elles parlaient du plan de ce soir, mais elle tenta de les ignorer. Bientôt, son ventre fut totalement plein, et elle s'affala sur la table. Une partie d'elle semblait vouloir s'endormir, mais en repensant à ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'ils seraient tous les six endormis, elle hésita. Devait-elle rester éveiller et aider l'équipage contre le Baroque Works ? Ou bien pouvait-elle se laisser aller et attendre le lendemain matin que tout se soit calmé ? Finalement, son corps décida pour elle puisque toute la fatigue s'évapora subitement. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et ses compagnons semblaient s'être endormis. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Zoro se diriger discrètement vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Maintenant complètement éveillée, elle voulut le rejoindre mais fut stoppée net par des voix inconnues. Une fausse bonne sœur et un cuisinier venaient de se lever et préparaient à présent leurs armes. Silencieusement, elle fit de son mieux pour faire semblant de dormir. Un sabre passa à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Une boule se forma dans son estomac et paralysa tous les membres de son corps. Elle n'avait pas vu le sabre, mais le simple son qu'il produisait en tapant contre la table lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était extrêmement proche. Elle attendit, des secondes qui lui paraissaient aussi longues que des heures, qu'ils sortirent enfin de la pièce, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était le moment idéal pour rejoindre Zoro, tout le monde était partit dehors, il ne restait plus que les membres de leur équipage.  
     Mais alors, pourquoi cette boule restait coincée dans son ventre, et pourquoi était-elle incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ? Hestia le savait : Elle était tétanisée par la peur. Elle avait beau avoir imaginé de nombreuses fois comment réagir si elle tombait nez-à-nez avec un ennemi, le faire en réalité était bien plus effrayant. Son dernier combat lui avait laissé une cicatrice encore nettement visible, et elle se souvenait encore du sentiment de faiblesse qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque, tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Soren en avait profité pour attaquer, et elle n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de se défendre. A l'extérieur, le combat venait de commencer, elle le savait, elle pouvait entendre les coups de feu ainsi que les cris des membres du Baroque Works que Zoro mettait hors de combat les uns après les autres. En jetant un coup d'œil bref aux autres, Hestia se demanda comment ils pouvaient dormir pendant un tel vacarme. Ces cris semblaient tellement emplis de douleurs, et pourtant tellement brefs, qu'elle se demandait comment il était humainement possible de produire ces sons. Hestia plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles,mais elle parvenait toujours à entendre les cris malgré elle. Elle qui voulait aider l'équipage, elle qui voulait leur épargner des combats inutiles, était-elle ne serait-ce que capable de se battre si elle ne pouvait même pas supporter d'entendre une personne souffrir ?

     Progressivement, le bruit diminua. Des coups de feu tirés probablement d'une mitraillette résonnaient encore, mais on n'entendait plus de cris. Hestia enleva ses mains de ses oreilles, pour se plaquer de nouveau contre la table dès qu'elle entendit le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.  
\- Ah, le voilà...  
     Hestia reconnut la voix de Vivi, puis elle perçut le son d'un frottement, comme si on traînait quelqu'un. Dès que la porte se referma, Hestia ouvrit les yeux et constata l'absence de Luffy. Nami ne tarda cependant pas à se réveiller elle aussi et, sans remarquer qu'Hestia ne dormait pas, elle sortit. Cette fois-ci, Hestia en était sûre : plus personne ne rentrerait dans cette maison avant le lever du jour. Elle s'assit au fond de son siège et posa sa tête sur le dossier. Ne pouvait-elle réellement rien faire pour les aider ? Elle resta quelques minutes à contempler le plafond avant d'enfin se décider à les rejoindre.  
     En sortant,la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les membres du Baroque Works blessés, affalés à terre et inconscients. Faisant de son mieux pour éviter de les regarder, elle leva la tête et partit à la recherche de l'équipage. Elle traversa quelques rues avant de savoir où ils étaient. Il faut dire que malgré la nuit, ils ne s'embêtaient pas à chuchoter. Elle reconnut aussitôt la silhouette d'Igaram, deux fois plus grande que celle des autres, qui était... déguisé en Vivi ?   
 _Je veux rentrer chez moi, j'en ai marre de ce monde de dingue_ , pensa Hestia qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout face au ridicule du déguisement. Bien qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de leur position, elle n'arrivait pas encore à deviner le sujet de leur conversation. Un hurlement de Nami le lui indiqua.  
\- 80 millions ?! Mais c'est quatre fois la somme que valait Arlong !!  
 _Ah, Crocodile._  
\- Si je peux me permettre, interrompit Hestia qui venait tout juste d'arriver à leur niveau, je te rappelle qu'Arlong collaborait avec du personnel de la Marine. Crocodile est certes plus puissant qu'Arlong, mais sa prime n'est pas un bon moyen de comparaison, puisque celle d'Arlong est sûrement bien plus basse que ce qu'il devrait valoir réellement. Enfin, je dis juste ça pour te rassurer...  
\- Ah... répondit Nami avec un air surpris, effectivement, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.  
\- Bien, Princesse, reprit Igaram qui n'avait même pas fait attention à ce que disait Nami, pourriez-vous me remettre l'Eternal Pose qui indique Alabasta ?  
     Nami s'intéressa à leur conversation à la mention de l'Eternal Pose, et Igaram fut chargé de lui en définir le principe.

\- Bien, laissez-moi exposer mon plan, reprit Igaram après ses explications. Je vais de ce pas prendre la route d'Alabasta en me faisant passer pour vous, Princesse Vivi. J'emmène avec moi des épouvantails qui représentent nos trois amis. De la sorte, les hommes de Baroques Works se lanceront à ma poursuite en pensant qu'il s'agit de vous, ce qui vous permettra pendant ce temps là de rejoindre Alabasta sur leur bateau. (le ton d'Igaram se fit soudain plus grave) Je n'ai encore jamais fait ce voyage mais vous ne devriez pas avoir plus de deux ou trois escales pour recharger votre Log Pose et parvenir à bon port. Je prie pour que nous nous y retrouvions sains et saufs.  
    Igaram entreprit ensuite de placer les épouvantails dans son bateau, puis, après un dernier au revoir avec Vivi, prit la mer.  
\- Voilà, il est parti,déclara Luffy en regardant le bateau s'éloigner. Dommage, il était bien marrant !  
\- Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais c'est un homme de confiance, affirma Vivi.  
     Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle disait cette phrase. Elle fut la dernière à se retourner pour rejoindre les deux dormeurs.   
     Soudain, une explosion.  
     Il avait suffit de quelques secondes, quelques secondes seulement pour que toute l'étendue bleue qu'ils voyaient auparavant soit surmontée par un énorme mur de flammes.  
     Alors que Nami, Luffy et Zoro commençaient déjà à courir pour aller réveiller Sanji et Usopp, Hestia ne put s'empêcher de regarder Vivi. Elle se mordait la lèvre tellement fort pour s'empêcher de pleurer en se disant qu'Igaram était sûrement mort qu'elle en saignait. Hestia était désespérée. N'y avait-il rien qu'elle puisse faire... ?  
     Si, elle pouvait faire quelque chose.  
Avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, Hestia tira sur l'épaule de Vivi et la prit dans ses bras.  
\- Igaram est en vie !! Je ne sais pas comment te le prouver, ni comment de l'expliquer, mais je t'en prie, pour le moment, aie confiance en moi. Igaram est en vie, je te le promets, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche de partir d'ici si on ne veut pas finir en charpie !!  
     Sans un mot, Vivi acquiesça, et elles se mirent toutes les deux à courir vers le bateau. Pendant le trajet, Hestia remarqua que Vivi lançait régulièrement des coups d'œils inquiets autour d'elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Hestia pendant leur course, des ennemis ?  
\- Non, répondit Vivi, c'est Kaloo, je ne le vois plus...  
\- On n'a pas le temps de le chercher pour l'instant, filons d'abord au bateau et tu tenteras de l'appeler après.  
     Encore une fois, Vivi acquiesça et elles continuèrent leur route. Dès qu'elles furent arrivées au bateau, cependant, elle commença à siffler dans toutes les directions possibles. Kaloo ne revenant pas, elles commencèrent toutes deux à s'inquiéter. De ce dont elle se souvenait, il jouerait un rôle important dans leur victoire contre Crocodile, ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner ici...  
\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Zoro, perché sur le pont du bateau.  
\- C'est son canard, répondit Hestia, il est introuvable.  
\- Tu parles de lui ? dit-il en pointant le fameux canard qui se trouvai juste à côté de lui du doigt. Il était déjà là quand je suis arrivé.  
     Kaloo cancana tandis que Vivi le réprimandait. Elles montèrent toutes les deux à bord et Vivi donna quelques aides à Nami pour naviguer à Whiskey Peak. Usopp et Sanji se réveillèrent subitement en demandant pourquoi ils étaient forcés de partir, et Nami leur répondit avec un poing dont elle seule avait le secret.  
\- Le brouillard s'est dissipé, c'est bientôt le lever du jour...rapporta une voix. Faites attention à ne pas heurter les rochers. Je suis contente que vous ayez réussi à échapper à vos poursuivants.

     D'un bond, toutes les personnes présentes sur le bateau se retournèrent vers la détentrice de cette voix, une femme aux cheveux noirs habillée d'un ensemble et d'un chapeau violet était assise sur la rambarde du premier étage du bateau.  
\- Rob- ! Miss All Sunday ! murmura Hestia pour elle-même.  
\- Quoi ? Qui est-ce ?! De qui est-ce la partenaire ?! demanda Nami, encore surprise par la nouvelle arrivante.  
\- De Mr 0, expliqua Vivi. Elle est la seule à connaître la véritable identité de ce dernier. C'est en la prenant en filature que nous avons découvert qui était vraiment leur chef !  
\- Pour être plus précise, rectifia Miss All Sunday, je dirais que c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que vous me suiviez...  
\- Bah alors, elle est pas si méchante ! commenta Luffy.  
\- Je le savais très bien ! pesta Vivi. Je sais aussi que c'est vous qui avez annoncé à votre patron que nous avions percé à jour son secret ! ( _Ah, bah si, elle est méchante !_ ) Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? A quoi vous jouez au juste ?!  
\- A rien de spécial... C'est juste que vous et votre majordome aviez l'air tellement décidés que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous mettre sur la voie. Une jeune princesse qui vole au secours de son pays et affronte les horribles méchants de Baroque Works... C'est tellement ridicule !  
     Le regard de Vivi s'enrageait de seconde en seconde.  
\- Je vous interdis de vous moquer !!  
     Alors qu'Hestia voulait se rapprocher de Vivi pour la calmer, Sanji et Usopp sautèrent aux côtés de Miss All Sunday, chacun une arme en main pour la menacer. Cette dernière soupira.  
\- Je vous demanderais de ne pas pointer sur moi ces objets dangereux.  
     Au même moment, Usopp et Sanji furent envoyés valser sur le pont du bateau, et Nami et Zoro virent leurs armes tomber au sol sans réussir à comprendre en quoi consistait le pouvoir de son fruit du démon.  
\- Hé, hé, ne soyez pas trop pressés. Je n'ai reçu aucune instruction vous concernant et je n'ai nullement l'intention de me battre.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hestia qui commençait à être sérieusement frustrée.  
     Aussi loin qu'elle cherchait dans sa mémoire, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cette scène. La première rencontre avec Robin n'avait-elle pas lieu après avoir passé l'île de Drum ? Ou bien sa mémoire lui jouait-elle des tours ? Dans tous les cas, cette situation la mettait dans une position de faiblesse, que ce soit physiquement ou stratégiquement.  
\- Oh, pas grand chose... dit-elle en souriant. Je voulais simplement vous prévenir d'un danger. Regardez la direction de votre Log Pose : L'île vers laquelle vous vous dirigez actuellement se nomme Little Garden. Grâce à elle, les hommes de Baroque Works n'auront même pas besoin d'intervenir pour vous empêcher d'atteindre Alabasta ! Vous disparaîtrez de la surface du globe avant d'avoir pu voir le vrai visage de Crocodile. Avouez que ce serait bête de foncer tête baissée dans le danger, non ?  
     En prononçant cette dernière phrase, elle jeta un objet dans les mains de Vivi. Un Eternal Pose.  
\- Il vous permettra d'éviter les nombreux écueils de la traversée. Son aiguille pointe sur une île déserte située juste avant Alabasta. Même chez nous, personne n'est au courant de son existence, vous ne serez donc pas poursuivis.  
\- Quoi ? Elle est de notre côté finalement ? s'étonna Nami.  
\- Pou... Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous donnez ça ?! s'exclama Vivi.  
\- Ça pue le piège... déclara Zoro.  
     Elle devait l'avouer, Hestia partageait l'avis de Zoro. Cet Eternal Pose ne lui inspirait rien qui aille. Déjà, elle ne se souvenait même pas d'une telle proposition, mais en plus de ça, elle était certaine que l'équipage n'avait jamais été sur une autre île entre Whiskey Peak et Little Garden. Du moins, dans le manga. Elle n'eut finalement pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Luffy prenait l'Eternal Pose des mains de Vivi.  
\- On s'en tape de tes conseils ! déclara-t-il avant de l'écraser dans la paume de sa main.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, andouille ?! cria Nami en le frappant avec son pied. T'as pas vu qu'elle essayait de nous faciliter la tache en nous indiquant la route la plus sûre ?! Si ça se trouve, elle était vraiment sincère !  
\- C'est pas à elle de décider de la route à suivre de notre bateau !  
\- Ah bon... ? Quel dommage ! répondit Miss All Sunday.  
\- Ça suffit, Luffy ! continuait d'objecter Nami.  
\- C'est elle qui a tué le vieux aux bigoudis ! répliqua Luffy. C'est une méchante !  
\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours de la sympathie pour les jeunes intrépides dans ton genre... reprit Miss All Sunday en se levant. Nous nous reverrons, Luffy... Si tu es toujours en vie.  
     A ces mots, elle se dirigea à l'arrière du bateau et sauta sur le dos d'une énorme tortue.  
\- On y va, Blanchi !  
     Et elle partit. Dès qu'elle eut quitté leur champ de vision, Vivi s'effondra.  
\- Cette femme... Que veut-elle à la fin ?! Je n'y comprends plus rien !  
\- Alors inutile de chercher à comprendre ! relativisa Nami.  
\- Il va falloir t'y habituer parce que des types dans son genre, il y en a un paquet sur ce bateau... plaisanta Zoro.  
     Sanji et Usopp, plus perdus que jamais, demandèrent une énième fois à ce que quelqu'un leur explique la situation, et reçurent enfin les réponses qu'ils demandaient. L'ambiance se détendit aussitôt et chacun semblait être repartit sur des préoccupations bien moins importante, comme savoir s'il allait neiger ou qui voulait tester le nouveau cocktail de Sanji. Enfin, tous, sauf Vivi.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent ?! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt les hommes qui discutaient joyeusement.  
\- Du calme, déclara Nami en tendant à Hestia un des cocktails de Sanji et en donnant un autre à Vivi. Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont les premiers sur le pont lorsque la tempête se lève. Aucun d'eux n'a envie de mourir, tu sais ?  
\- Je veux bien, mais... Ça me fait tout de même un peu peur.  
\- Tu sais, ils n'en ont pas l'air, mais ils sont tous au courant des dangers qui règnent sur cette mer, affirma Hestia. Ils choisissent juste de ne pas y penser tant qu'ils ne sont pas en face d'eux.  
\- Bientôt tu auras oublié tous tes soucis, tu verras, reprit Nami. C'est comme ça sur notre bateau.  
     Vivi posa de nouveau son regard sur les autres membres de l'équipage.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, je me sens plus détendue...  
\- Hé, venez-voir par ici, appela Sanji, il y a un dauphin !  
     Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le fameux dauphin. Il était vrai qu'il était mignon, mais n'était-il pas... un peu... gros ?  
\- C'est un dauphin géant !! hurlèrent-ils en cœur.   
\- Tous à vos postes ! cria Luffy  
     L'équipage se répartit sur les taches à réaliser. L'un aux voiles, l'autre à la barre... Chacun faisait de son mieux pour se rendre utile dans ce type de situation d'urgence. Même Hestia usait de toutes ses forces malgré ses faibles compétences maritimes. Ces situations étaient en partie ce qui rendait le voyage intéressant après tout. Et avec ça, même si elle était incapable de se battre, elle pouvait presque dire qu'elle fait vraiment partie de l'équipage, au même titre que les autres membres... pas vrai ?  
  


     A l'horizon commençait à se dessiner le contour d'une île. De là où le Merry était, on pouvait au moins voir que c'était une île montagneuse.  
\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, déclara Nami, voici notre prochaine escale !  
     Plus le bateau se rapprochait de l'île en question, et plus cette dernière semblait grandir.  
\- Restons prudent, j'ai toujours en tête les propos de Miss All Sunday au sujet de cette île, s'inquiéta Vivi.  
\- V...Vous croyez qu'il y a des monstres ?! paniqua Usopp  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Il faudrait aussi qu'on pense à se ravitailler en vivres... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire sur l'île aux cactus, rappela Sanji.

     Tandis que chacun donnait de son commentaire sur Little Garden, Hestia tenta de se remémorer ce qui allait s'y passer. Elle se souvenait des deux géants, Dorry et Brogy, de Mr 3 et sa partenaire qui allaient attaquer par surprise l'équipage et essayer de transformer Zoro, Nami et Vivi en bougie géante, et c'était à peu près tout. Luffy allait avoir du mal à combattre Miss Golden Week à cause de sa capacité à manipuler les couleurs, peut-être pouvait-elle l'aider à ce moment là ? Il fallait alors ne pas se faire attraper par Mr 3, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas une mince affaire au vu de ses capacités physiques actuelles. Il restait l'option de se cacher jusqu'à ce que le bon moment se présente, mais même si ce fameux « bon moment » se présentait, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le remarquer, et...  
\- Hestia !  
     Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par le cri implorant de Nami.  
\- Comment fais-tu pour être dans la lune alors qu'on arrive sur une île aussi effrayante ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi que toi, au moins, tu vas rester avec nous... supplia-t-elle.  
Hestia prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle constata effectivement qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle, Nami et Usopp sur le bateau, et que Luffy, Vivi, Zoro et Sanji étaient déjà partis. Elle se rappela soudain alors du duel que Zoro et Sanji s'étaient lancés à leur arrivée sur l'île, et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.  
\- D'accord, d'accord, je reste, répondit-elle enfin.  
     Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de ses deux compagnons, et ils s'assirent tous les deux contre la rambarde. Hestia les imita.  
\- Hum, attends une minute... murmura Nami comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Je me souviens avoir vu ça dans un bouquin... Ce nom, il me dit quelque chose !  
\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Usopp  
\- « Little Garden ».  
\- Eh bien, de ce que je sais, répondit Hestia à son tour, c'est une île préhistorique. Les plantes et les espèces n'ont subi presque aucune évolution depuis des millions d'année, ce qui fait qu'elle est habitée par des dinosaures et des géants, entre autre.  
\- Des dinosaures ?!  
\- Des géants ?! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.  
\- On m'a appelé ?  
     D'un même mouvement brusque, ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers l'origine de cette voix rauque. Un sombre masse de plus d'une dizaine de mètres de haut leur faisait face, écartant les arbres géants avec ses mains comme s'il poussait de simples feuilles. Son épaisse barbe blonde laissait place à un large sourire, et son casque en acier lui donnait l'air d'un viking. Brogy.  
\- Dites, vous avez de l'alcool ?  
\- Euh... Oui, un petit peu... répondit Usopp, tétanisé par l'allure du géant.  
\- Parfait, ça fera l'affaire.  
     Brogy, d'un air satisfait, était sur le point de se relever lorsqu'il poussa un rugissement qui fit crier à leur tour Nami et Usopp. L'odeur de poisson qui émanait de sa bouche empesta tout le bateau. En jetant un regard derrière lui, ils remarquèrent un dinosaure de la même taille que le géant qui tentait de dévorer ce dernier. D'un seul mouvement de bras, Brogy attrapa la hache géante attachée à sa taille et trancha la tête du dinosaure. Il la prit ensuite dans ses mains, et, après un grand cri de victoire, le montra à Hestia, Usopp et Nami.  
\- Vous êtes mes invités ! Nous partagerons ce petit morceau de viande !  
     N'entendant aucune réponse de la part de ses coéquipiers, Hestia se retourna vers eux pour les voir tous deux allongés par terre, feignant leur propre mort. Hestia esquissa un sourire.  
\- Il n'est pas dangereux vous savez.  
     Elle sentit alors quelque chose la soulever et vit la main droite de Brogy attraper les corps presque sans vie d'Usopp et Nami.   
\- Je vais te montrer comment c'est chez moi, accroche-toi bien !  
     A ces mots, le géant posa alors Hestia sur son épaule. En réalité, elle n'avait même pas besoin de s'accrocher tant le corps de Brogy était large. Elle s'assit alors en tailleur, et, pendant qu'il prenait la tête du dinosaure et se mettait en route, observa l'île. C'était une vue qu'elle n'aurait sûrement plus jamais, alors elle comptait bien en profiter. Autour d'elle, la végétation s'étalait sans fin, avec des arbres et des plantes tous plus grands les uns que les autres, des espèces qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle apercevait également de temps en temps des dinosaures qu'elle ne voyait auparavant que dans des livres ou des films. Étrangement, elle s'attendait à ce que les tyrannosaures soient bien plus grand, mais le seul qu'elle croisa pendant le voyage n'arrivait même pas à mi-cuisse du géant. D'étranges formes d'oiseaux normalement éteints il y a plusieurs millions d'années volaient également dans le ciel, et elle reconnu le fameux ptéranodon. Les quelques explosions de volcans venaient légèrement obscurcir le ciel dans lequel ces dinosaures volaient, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. La vue d'un énorme crâne de ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un dinosaure mort depuis plus d'un siècle annonça l'arrivée à destination. Le trajet fut court, il ne dura que quelques minutes, mais avec des jambes de la taille de celles de Brogy, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il traverse des kilomètres aussi rapidement. Il déposa Hestia et les corps de Nami et d'Usopp près d'un long tronc d'arbre posé sur le côté.  
\- Tu peux t'asseoir là si tu veux, et essaie de réveiller tes deux copains pendant que je vais cuire la viande !  
     Hestia acquiesça et Brogy entra dans le crâne de dinosaure comme s'il s'agissait d'une maison. Dès qu'il disparut de leur champ de vision, Nami et Usopp se ruèrent sur Hestia.  
\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, comment tu peux lui faire confiance aussi facilement ?! C'est un géant je te rappelle ! chuchota Nami le plus bruyamment qu'elle le pouvait tout en essayant de ne pas se faire entendre par Brogy.  
\- Je vous l'ai dit, il n'est pas dangereux, dit Hestia sans s'inquiéter de faire trop de bruit ou non.  
\- Mais t'as vu comment il a découpé ce dinosaure ?! renchérit Usopp.  
\- Ah, vous êtes réveillés ! (Nami et Usopp furent pris d'un grand sursaut et se cachèrent derrière Hestia) Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, la viande sera prête dans quelques minutes !  
\- O-oui, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.  
     Hestia, Nami et Usopp prirent place sur le tronc d'arbre. Leurs corps raides tremblaient encore de peur, tandis qu'Hestia semblait aussi à l'aise qu'elle aurait pu l'être sur le Merry. A vrai dire, voir ses deux compagnons aussi effrayés, tout en sachant que Brogy ne leur ferait aucun mal et qu'il deviendra même très bon ami avec Usopp, avait quelque chose d'amusant. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, mais en tendant l'oreille, Hestia pouvait les entendre parler de comment ils seraient ''les prochains sur la liste'' de Brogy et de comment ce dernier voulait sûrement les engrosser avant de les dévorer. Ils eurent peu de temps à attendre avant que Brogy revienne avec un morceau de viande qui venait tout juste de finir de cuire.  
\- Allez-y, servez-vous ! C'est drôlement bon la viande de dinosaure !  
     Nami et Usopp refusèrent en prétextant ne pas avoir faim, et Hestia prit un petit bout de l'énorme morceau de viande qui lui était présenté, laissant le reste pour Brogy.  
\- Excusez-moi, monsieur Brogy... Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda timidement Nami.  
\- Oui, je t'écoute ma petite.  
\- Savez-vous combien de temps il faut pour que le Log Pose se recharge sur cette île ?  
\- Tout juste un an.  
     Nami s'effondra de désespoir et Usopp tomba en arrière à l'entente de cette nouvelle.  
\- Mettez-vous à l'aise, puisque vous êtes là pour un petit moment ! ria Brogy.  
     Soudain, une puissante explosion retentit. Brogy se leva alors, laissant Nami et Usopp à leur désarroi.  
\- On dirait bien que c'est l'heure !  
\- L'heure de quoi ? interrogea Usopp.  
\- L'heure de combattre, pardi ! déclara-t-il avec fierté en empoignant sa hache avant de se retourner et de ruer vers ce qui était sûrement l'antre de Dorry.  
 A peine se virent-ils que leurs lames s'entrechoquaient déjà. Dorry choisit de bloquer l'assaut avec son bouclier, tandis que Brogy semblait préférer l'attaque. De la main qui ne tenait pas le bouclier, Dorry tenta une attaque que Brogy esquiva en sautant dans les airs. Il se servit de son élan pour asséner un puissant coup de hache sur le casque de Brogy, qui amortit le coup.  
\- Quelques centimètres sur le côté et c'était la mort assurée ! commenta Usopp. Qu... Quel combat ! Toutes leurs attaques sont dirigées contre les points vitaux de l'adversaire, c'est incroyable !  
\- Vite, profitons-en pour fuir ! s'exclama Nami en tirant légèrement sur le bras d'Usopp pour qu'il la suive. C'est le moment idéal ! Allez Usopp !  
\- C'est dingue...  
\- Usopp ?  
Hestia tourna la tête vers Usopp. Il avait la tête levée, fixant inlassablement le combat des deux géants. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur d'admiration.  
\- Ils se battent ainsi, avec tant de rage, sans même avoir de raison...  
\- Oui, ça doit incommoder le voisinage, confirma Nami.  
\- Ce sont les seules personnes vivant sur cette île, rappela Hestia.  
\- Mais non, imbécile, tu ne comprends rien ! s'énerva Usopp. Ils se battent comme des hommes, des vrais ! Imagine que ces deux géants arborent fièrement un drapeau, l'étendard du guerrier sur leur poitrine, un drapeau qui à leurs yeux a bien plus de valeur que leur propre vie ! Ils sont prêts à tout pour que ce drapeau ne tombe pas ! C'est pour cette raison qu'ils s'affrontent depuis aussi longtemps, afin de le protéger. Tu comprends ? Ce combat est celui de nobles et fiers guerriers !  
\- Oui, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça... Allez, venez fuyons tant qu'il en est encore temps !  
     Mais Usopp ne bougeait pas.  
\- Ils sont exactement ce que je veux devenir ! Un ''vaillant guerrier des mers'' ! Un homme qui a la fierté et l'honneur pour raisons de vivre !  
     Nami le regarda d'un air sceptique, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, abandonna l'idée de pouvoir le faire bouger avant la fin du combat et s'assit.  
\- En fait tu veux devenir un géant quoi.  
\- Pas du tout ! T'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ! cria Usopp avant de se détendre en regardant à nouveau le combat de Dorry et Brogy. Si ces valeureux guerriers ont eux aussi un village, j'aimerais beaucoup m'y rendre un jour !  
     Hestia sourit envoyant Usopp soutenir avec autant de conviction son rêve. En y repensant, elle se doutait que l'équipage allait aller sur Elbaf un jour ou l'autre, cependant cette partie de l'histoire n'avait pas encore été écrite lorsqu'elle a été emmenée dans ce monde. Un creux se forma dans son estomac en se demandant si elle pourrait encore être utile à l'équipage lorsqu'ils arriveront à un stade de l'histoire qu'elle ne connaît pas. Balayant ses idées noires, elle se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Au loin, les géants étaient toujours en plein combat. Chacun attaquait l'autre avec une violence inouïe. Après quelques échanges brutaux, les armes des deux combattants finirent par tomber de leurs mains, et, dans un geste désespéré, ils se frappèrent l'un l'autre avec leur bouclier, les mettant tous les deux K.O. Une énième égalité. Brogy retourna rapidement à l'endroit où Hestia, Nami et Usopp se trouvaient, et à peine fut-il arrivé qu'Usopp ne put s'empêcher de lui parler de son rêve.   
\- Un vaillant guerrier des mers ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Brogy.  
\- C'est ce que vous êtes ! répondit Usopp avec enthousiasme. Je veux devenir comme vous !  
\- Tu veux devenir un géant ? fit Brogy avec surprise tandis que Nami éclatait de rire.  
\- Mais non ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Je veux vivre avec fierté, tout comme les guerriers d'Elbaf !  
\- Gah gah gah gah gah ! Sérieusement ? ria Brogy. Je pense que c'est parce que nous vivons bien plus longtemps que vous que nous aspirons à mourir dans la dignité. La richesse matérielle et la vie disparaissent tôt ou tard. Mais pour les guerriers d'Elbaf, mourir avec la fierté scellée au cœur, ça c'est une mort digne. Cette fierté est le trésor éternel hérité de notre terre natale.  
\- La fierté comme trésor ! répéta Usopp dont le visage trahissait son excitation. Génial !  
     La discussion continua encore une bonne dizaine de minute, tournant autour de qui était les géants d'Elbaf et du quotidien de Dorry et Brogy. Puis, le volcan entra une nouvelle fois en éruption.   
\- C'est l'heure du combat ! On a de la chance aujourd'hui, le volcan est en forme !  
\- Vous comptez vous battre malgré vos blessures ? s'étonna Nami.  
\- Quelle question ! Nous sommes logés à la même enseigne ! répondit Brogy en riant. Dans un combat à mort, il n'y a pas d'excuse qui tienne ! Refuser le combat équivaut à perdre la face !  
\- Courage, maître Brogy ! Je suis avec vous ! encouragea Usopp.  
\- Merci Usopp ! ria-t-il encore. Cette fois je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de ce misérable !  
     Sur ces mots, Brogy se retourna et partit encore une fois dans la même direction qu'un peu plus tôt.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, annonça Nami en regardant le Log Pose accroché à son poignet, nous ferrions mieux de retourner sur le bateau. Nous n'allons pas attendre un an que le Log Pose se recharge ! On attendra que les autres reviennent pour mettre au point un plan afin de quitter cette île.  
\- Nami ! Attends ! interpella Usopp en prenant une pose fière. A nous trois, nous ne pouvons strictement rien faire face aux dinosaures qui peuplent la jungle ! Par conséquent, il nous est impossible de rejoindre le bateau sain et sauf !  
     Hestia ne pouvait qu'acquiesçer. Ils étaient tous les trois les moins bons combattants de tout l'équipage, traverser cette énorme forêt seuls serait du suicide.  
\- C'est pas toi qui nous parlais à l'instant de "courage", de "vaillant guerrier des mers" ? signala Nami en le regardant d'un air dépité.  
\- Je parlais d'état d'esprit, de façon de vivre ! Je veux devenir un homme brave, quelqu'un qu'on admire !  
\- Bon, comme tu voudras... se résigna-t-elle. D'après Brogy, Luffy et Vivi sont chez l'autre géant, on n'a qu'à aller les rejoindre.  
\- Même si un beau jour, je venais à perdre tout ce que j'ai, continuait Usopp, même si je devais mourir seul, sur une île déserte, je veux pouvoir quitter cette terre la tête haute, fier de la façon dont j'aurai vécu ! Je veux pouvoir me dire : Oui, Usopp, tu fais un vaillant guerrier des mers !  
     Hestia et Nami se regardèrent, et, d'un accord tacite, attrapèrent Usopp par les bretelles pour le traîner jusqu'à Luffy et Vivi pendant qu'il radotait.  
\- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? rabâcha-t-il encore.  
\- Oui, oui, répondit Nami, lassée, je compte sur toi pour devenir ce courageux guerrier des mers, d'accord ?

     Cependant, à peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans la forêt qu'un dinosaure vint à leur rencontre. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Usopp se releva à une vitesse dont on ne le pensait pas capable, et il partit en courant. Très rapidement, Nami le suivit en poussant des hurlements de terreur qui résonnaient sûrement sur toute l'île. Hestia faisait de son mieux pour les suivre, mais il fallait dire que la course n'avait jamais été son fort au lycée. En levant la tête, elle aperçut Dorry et Brogy qui combattait. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas : La bouche de Dorry était ensanglantée, il peinait à tenir debout et à bouger, alors que Brogy semblait être en pleine forme. C'est lorsqu'elle vit Dorry glisser sur quelque chose et s'effondrer, laissant à Brogy l'opportunité de mettre fin à ce combat qui dure depuis plus de cent ans, qu'elle se souvint : Le combat avait été truqué.

     Hestia ralentit, vérifia que le dinosaure n'était plus à ses trousses, et, tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible, se faufila à travers les branches d'arbres. De là où elle se trouvait, elle était relativement proche de l'endroit où Dorry et Brogy combattaient, quatre cents mètres tout au plus, elle devrait l'atteindre assez rapidement, mais elle devait également faire attention à ne pas se repérer. Elle avait l'avantage de ne pas avoir eu le portrait tiré par les Unluckies, mais rien ne garantit qu'ils l'épargneraient pour la simple excuse qu'elle se trouvait peut-être là par hasard. La végétation lui permettait de se cacher, certes, mais le bruit qu'elle produisait pouvait très bien alerter ses ennemis. Elle se remémora alors une technique de discrétion qu'elle avait pu observer dans le manga d'Assassination Classroom : le Nanba. Cette technique de marche silencieuse consistait à faire avancer le bras droit en même temps que la jambe droite, et inversement avec la gauche, afin de limiter les bruits provoqués par le frottement des vêtements. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de réaliser cette technique en temps réel, mais après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. Ainsi, elle s'avança, sans un bruit, à travers les feuillages, vers l'endroit où elle pouvait encore apercevoir Brogy. A travers la forêt, elle entendit quelques explosions provenant de l'ouest. Mr. 5 était-il là ? C'était possible, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais à l'ouest, c'était également où devaient se trouver Luffy, Vivi, Usopp et Nami, alors elle pouvait sûrement les laisser s'occuper de lui seuls. Enfin, elle arriva sur place. Son cœur eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'elle vit le dos de Mr. 3 et de Miss Golden Week et elle se cacha rapidement derrière une feuille géante. Ils étaient seuls avec Brogy, qui était lui allongé par terre, sous plusieurs filets de cires qui l'entouraient. Aucun membre de l'équipage n'était encore arrivé. Y avait-il un problème ? Quelque chose s'était-il mal passé de leur côté ? Malheureusement, Hestia était pour l'instant incapable d'agir, elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids contre le quatrième duo le plus puissant du Baroque Works.

     Soudain, la voix de Vivi retentit. Mais au lieu du soulagement qu'elle espérait, Hestia fut prise d'une forte peur et d'un profond sentiment d'impuissance en voyant qu'elle était prise en otage par Miss Valentine et que Mr. 5 était à ses côtés. Tandis qu'Hestia réfléchissait à un moyen de la délivrer des griffes de Miss Valentine, Mr. 3 fit jaillir un jet de cire de ses bras, qui entoura les chevilles de Vivi pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
\- Mr. 5 ! L'autre fille et l'homme au sabre, amenez-les-moi ! demanda-t-il au même moment.  
\- Bon sang ! murmura Hestia qui commençait à ronger l'ongle de son pouce. Nami, Zoro !  
     Mr. 3 renouvela le jet de cire, mais cette fois-ci le dirigea vers le sol et fit sortir bien plus de cire que précédemment, de manière à former une pièce montée recouverte d'une imposante citrouille. Pendant ce temps, Mr. 5 obéit aux ordres qu'il venait de recevoir et amena Zoro et Nami, tous les deux menottés par de la cire. Il les plaça tous les trois sur la base de la pièce montée, et la citrouille commença à tourner. De là où elle était, Hestia entendait Mr. 3 leur décrire avec précision la façon dont ils allaient devenir des statues de cire. Elle se souvenait clairement de ce passage, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où étaient Luffy et Usopp. N'étaient-ils pas censés se battre contre Miss Golden Week ? Ou bien était-ce plus tard ? Sa mémoire était floue, et cela la frustrait au plus haut point. Soudain, de puissants cris de rage retentirent. Hestia regarda de nouveau la scène, et aperçut Brogy, qui tentait sûrement de se libérer de la cire qui l'emprisonnait, recevoir un explosion en plein visage. Mr. 3 relâcha alors un autre jet de cire, qui se transforma en plusieurs couteaux et vinrent se planter dans les pieds et les mains de Brogy qui hurlait de douleur cette fois-ci. C'en était trop, elle ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire. Et la citrouille qui accélérait encore... Zoro, Nami et Vivi devenaient progressivement de plus en plus blancs. Elle n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, mais la vue de Zoro qui sortait deux de ses katanas de leur fourreaux lui fit se rappeler qu'il avait la ferme intention de se couper les jambes si cette citrouille ne s'arrêtait pas. Et Luffy et Usopp qui n'arrivaient pas... 

     Non, cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle devait agir. Sans la moindre discrétion, elle sortit de la jungle et commença à se ruer vers Miss Golden Week, qui était la plus proche d'elle. Mais au moment où elle sortait enfin au grand jour, un cri sauvage retentit, et elle vit Luffy, Usopp et Kaloo arriver en trombe sur la place. Hestia fut prise d'un grand soulagement, tout allait bien se passer comme prévu, et voulu retourner se cacher dans la jungle. Cependant, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que bien que Mr.3, Mr. 5 et Miss Valentine étaient tous les trois tournés vers les nouveaux arrivants, Miss Golden Week, elle, regardait Hestia droit dans les yeux.  _Oops._ Luffy et les autres commençaient à discuter avec Mr. 3, et Miss Golden Week ne la lâchait pas du regard. Silencieusement, Hestia lui fit signe de se taire, en espérant qu'elle pense qu'elle ne faisait que passer et qu'elle allait partir. Après tout, même si c'était une membre du Baroque Works, elle restait une enfant, non ? Du même visage inexpressif qu'elle arborait d'habitude, elle lui répondit en tendant le bras pour attraper la manche de Mr. 3, qui lui faisait encore dos. Hestia redoubla d'effort pour lui faire oublier cette idées. Après quelques secondes, elle haussa des épaules, sortit un cookie de son sac et croqua un morceau sans la lâcher du regard. Hestia commençait à paniquer : Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher si elle la fixait sans arrêt, et elle pouvait encore moins les aider dans cette situation. Luffy, de son côté, s'était occupé de détruire le pylône qui maintenait la citrouille en l'air, cependant cela n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit plus proche des trois statues. Il se démenait pour tenter de détruire la citrouille, mais Mr. 3 l'en empêchait en créant des murs de cire. L'espace d'un instant, Miss Golden Week détourna le regard pour fouiller dans le panier à côté d'elle. Hestia profita de cette occasion pour se faufiler entre les plantes afin de pouvoir observer la situation de loin. Mais lorsqu'elle remit les yeux sur la scène, quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Pour une certaine raison, Luffy semblait totalement contre l'idée de détruire la citrouille qu'il se donnait tant de peine à écraser quelques secondes auparavant. Hestia regarda à ses pieds, et elle le vit : Le Colors Trap de Miss Golden Week qui permettait de changer les humeurs des victimes. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait détourné le regard, pour pouvoir mettre en place le piège qui attraperait Luffy. Hestia chercha du côté d'Usopp, qui était trop occupé par son combat contre Mr. 5 pour venir l'aider, puis elle se focalisa de nouveau sur Luffy, qui ne bougeait pas.

     Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Son équipage était en difficulté, Luffy était coincé, même Usopp était en train de se battre, et elle... Elle se cachait ? Non, elle ne pouvait plus être passive dans ce genre de situations. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui peut aider Luffy, oui, il n'y avait qu'elle. Son but en intégrant cet équipage était de les aider avec ses connaissances et de leur épargner des combats inutiles, non ? Alors là était la parfaite occasion.  
     Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la scène. Miss Golden Week était plus proche d'elle que Luffy, mais de ce dont elle se souvenait, l'enfant n'était pas particulièrement douée en combat. Il suffirait donc à Hestia de courir vers Luffy assez vite pour que Miss Golden Week n'ait pas le temps de réagir, puis qu'elle le sorte de ce cercle. Oui, c'est ça.   
     Hestia prit un peu d'élan, puis, tout en évitant les branches d'arbres qui pourraient la faire tomber, sprinta droit devant elle. Elle passa à côté de Miss Golden Week, qui, comme prévu, n'avait pas le temps de réagir, baissa la tête et fonça dans Luffy. Ce dernier, qui faisait dos à elle, poussa un petit cri de surprise et tomba durement au pied de la pièce montée. Hestia, déséquilibrée par sa course, bascula à son tour puis se releva rapidement pour faire face à Miss Golden Week. Luffy, déstabilisé par ce changement soudain dans son esprit, semblait perdu mais se redressa à ses côtés.  
\- J'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser filer.  
     Le visage de Miss Golden Week semblait légèrement plus refermé que d'ordinaire lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots.  
\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? J'étais plus moi ! s'écria Luffy à peine fut-il debout.  
\- Il s'agit de son fruit du démon. Ce serait trop long de tout t'expliquer, mais sache juste qu'il faut à tout prix que tu évite les motifs de couleurs qu'elle créée...  
     Hestia regarda Luffy du coin de l'œil, mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à s'esclaffer, touché par le "jaune du fou rire".  
\- C'est pas possible... murmura Hestia.  
     Au même moment, Usopp, chevauchant Kaloo, passa devant Hestia et bouscula Luffy, effaçant une partie de la peinture. Mr. 5 et Miss Valentine, qui poursuivaient Usopp, ne firent même pas attention à Hestia et Luffy. Ce dernier, se réveillant enfin de son fou rire, commença à s'énerver.  
\- Hé, toi, ça suffit comme ça ! lança-t-il à l'intention de Miss Golden Week. Je vais finir par me fâcher !  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu avais pourtant l'air de bien t'amuser.  
\- La ferme ! Si tu me cherches tu vas finir par me trouver ! (il se retourna vers la pièce montée) Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une citrouille à détruire !  
     Au moment où il commençait à lancer son attaque, Miss Golden Week lança un Colors Trap sur le sol, celui du "rouge du taureau furieux". L'attaque de Luffy fut instantanément dirigée vers la marque. Alors que Luffy se démenait pour frapper autre chose que ce cercle rouge, Miss Golden Week pointa son pinceau sur Hestia, qui se prépara à esquiver ce qu'elle pensait être un Colors Trap la visant.  
\- Toi. Tu m'as profondément énervée, déclara Miss Golden Week dont le visage semblait légèrement en colère. Ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça, je m'occupe de ton capitaine et après c'est ton tour.  
     Suite à cette menace, elle repointa son attention sur Luffy et lui envoya un autre Colors Trap, celui du "vert de la détente". Luffy se calma instantanément, s'assit à genoux sur la nappe de pique-nique posée par Miss Golden Week, et bu un verre de thé. Miss Golden Week se tourna à présent vers Hestia, qui cherchait une manière d'enlever le Colors Trap de la chemise de son capitaine. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'y réfléchir que Miss Golden Week lui envoyait le Colors Trap ''bleu du désespoir''. Hestia l'esquiva de peu et commença à courir dans tous les sens. Si elle se souvenait bien, le pouvoir de Miss Golden Week fonctionnait comme un lance-pierre : elle devait viser, et si la cible bougeait trop, elle ne pouvait pas viser. Cependant, l'endurance d'Hestia n'était pas éternelle, et le temps de Nami, Zoro et Vivi était compté. Elle eut soudain une idée.  
     Tout en évitant les nombreux Colors Trap de Miss Golden Week, qui commençait à perdre patience, Hestia se rapprocha de Luffy, puis, une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment proche de lui, agrippa sa chemise et tira un coup sec pour la lui enlever. Un petit ''Non !'' sortit de la bouche de Miss Golden Week, Hestia attrapa le bras de Luffy pour le forcer à se lever et à courir, et au même moment Usopp et Kaloo arrivèrent, suivi de leur poursuivants. Hestia et Luffy les rejoignirent, tandis que Mr. 5 et Miss Valentine se placèrent aux côtés de Miss Golden Week. Mr. 3 arriva soudain sur le terrain dans une armure de cire qu'il venait sûrement de réaliser.  
\- Ah, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus là, dit Hestia.  
\- Hestia ! appela Usopp en pointant du doigt Nami, Zoro et Vivi dont les corps étaient à présent complètement imprégnés de cire. Une idée de comment les sortir de là ?  
     Hestia secoua la tête de droite à gauche.  
\- Malheureusement non, je ne m'en souviens pas.  
     Encore une fois, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, il le fallait...  
\- Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, avertit Miss Golden Week en lançant à Hestia un Colors Trap qu'elle évita de justesse.  
\- Désolée Usopp, tu vas devoir t'occuper de ça sans moi ! cria Hestia en recommençant à courir.   
     A force de foncer depuis plusieurs longues minutes, des douleurs se faisaient ressentir dans ses articulations et sa respiration devenaient de moins en moins régulière, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Ou bien elle devait mettre Miss Golden Week hors de combat.  
\- Mais oui, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! s'exclama Usopp. Luffy, Hestia ! Vous devez faire fondre la cire avec une flamme ! Aussi dure soit-elle, cela reste de la cire ! Ça fait peu de temps qu'elle a recouvert ces trois là ainsi que maître Broggy ! On doit encore pouvoir les sauver !  
\- C'est vrai ? demanda Luffy dont l'espoir regagnait petit à petit tout son corps.  
\- Oui, il a raison, confirma Miss Golden Week.  
\- Taisez-vous, Miss Golden Week, vous renseignez l'ennemi ! protesta Mr. 3. De toute façon, cela ne change rien, il est déjà trop tard pour leur venir en aide ! Il leur reste trente secondes à peine avant que leur cœur ne s'arrête pour de bon !  
\- Trente secondes seront amplement suffisantes, déclara Usopp en pointant son lance-pierre vers la pièce montée.  
     Alors qu'il allait tirer une bille incendiaire, Mr. 5 tira un coup de feu qui explosa au contact avec Usopp.  
\- On vient de vous dire qu'il était trop tard... Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? renchérit-il tandis que le corps d'Usopp tombait au sol.  
\- Bon sang ! Les secondes filent... s'écria Luffy en dirigeant son coup de point vers Mr. 5, juste avant de se faire plaquer à terre par Mr. 3.  
     Usopp, bien qu'affaiblit, confia un bout d'une corde à Kaloo, qui fut chargé de faire le tour du gâteau. Hestia, qui avait du mal à se débarrasser de Miss Golden Week, posa la main sur le manche du katana qu'elle avait gardé avec elle depuis Marineford. Devait-elle s'en servir ? Non, elle ne s'était jamais entraîné, c'était bien trop risqué. Elle changea d'avis et tenta le tout pour le tout en essayant de se rapprocher de Miss Golden Week. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, peut-être pourrait-elle au moins la faire reculer et trébucher sur une racine. Comme prévu, Miss Golden Week commença à reculer, tout en continuant de lancer ses Colors Trap. Cependant, au bout de quelques pas, elle s'arrêta et fixa sa palette avec une lueur de peur dans le regard. Hestia l'entendit murmurer "Je n'ai plus de couleur ?!", mais elle profita de l'occasion pour se faufiler devant elle et lui donner un puissant coup de poing dont elle-même ne se pensait pas capable et qui mit Miss Golden Week à terre. Au même moment, un grand cri résonna sur toute l'île. Hestia se retourna et eu un grand soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Luffy avait réussi à attraper la mèche de Mr. 3 et à mettre le feu à la pièce montée. Alors qu'elle cherchait du regard Usopp, elle aperçut au loin Miss Valentine le frapper au visage. Celle-ci s'éleva soudainement dans les airs, préparant sûrement une dernière attaque, et, sans qu'Hestia eut le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Nami et Vivi s'échappèrent des flammes et attaquèrent simultanément Miss Valentine, qui finit sa chute à plusieurs mètres d'Usopp. Mr. 5, qui voulait lui aussi prendre sa revanche, tenta de tirer un autre coup de feu vers eux, mais Usopp fut plus rapide et réussi à lui faire avaler une bille au tabasco. En ultime geste de désespoir, Mr. 5 tenta de s'accrocher à lui pour le faire exploser. Zoro, qui sortit à son tour des flammes, le trancha avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre dégât à Usopp. Broggy se releva également, et enfin,l'équipe fut au complet.  
     Aussitôt, Luffy et Kaloo partirent à la poursuite de Mr. 3 et de Miss Golden Week qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, Luffy et Kaloo revenaient, signalant la fin définitive du combat. Hestia entendit soudain un sanglot. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle découvrit que l'origine de ces pleurs n'était nul autre que Brogy, qui souffrait de la perte de son ami. Les larmes du géant étaient tellement grosses qu'elles formaient une marre aux pieds de l'équipage. Et en plein milieu de ses gémissements, Dorry se releva.  
\- Je crois bien que j'ai perdu connaissance, déclara-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.  
     Dès qu'il se rendit enfin compte de la situation, Brogy le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.  
\- Me sers pas trop fort, Brogy, se plaignit Dorry, ça me fait mal...  
\- Tu es vivant, mon ami ! Vivant ! s'écria Brogy qui n'en revenait pas. Aujourd'hui est un jour faste ! Merci à vous, dieux d'Elbaf !  
\- Dis-moi si je me trompe, Brogy, demanda Dorry, mais on dirait que tu te réjouis de m'avoir quasiment tranché la tête et fait perdre connaissance ?  
\- Mais non, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, espèce de grand benêt ! rétorqua Brogy en lui frappant légèrement l'épaule, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher à Dorry un grognement de douleur.  
\- Je t'ai dit de faire attention à mes blessures ! ria-t-il.  
     Soudain, les deux géants se levèrent avec un regard de défi.  
\- Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver, l'ami ! déclara Brogy.  
\- Ah ouais ? Montre-toi que je te réduise en bouillie, répondit Dorry.  
\- Bon sang, mais vous n'allez pas déjà recommencer à vous battre ! intervint Nami.  
     Tous les deux se rassirent et rirent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
\- On aimerait faire quelque chose pour vous remercier de nous avoir sauvé la vie, proposa Brogy.  
\- Mais... protesta Vivi en regardant le sol. Si ces hommes sont venus sur votre île, c'est d'abord pour nous...  
     A ces mots, Nami pinça la joue de Vivi.  
\- Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire,Vivi !  
\- Nami a raison, Vivi, confirma Luffy en mangeant une galette de riz qu'il avait sûrement prit du panier de Miss Golden Week, fais pas cette tête ! Tu veux une galette de riz ?  
\- Je peux savoir où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ? Demanda Nami avant de refocaliser son attention sur Vivi. Personne ne t'en veut pour quoi que ce soit.  
     Hestia acquiesça et Vivi sourit, soulagée.  
\- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, interrompit Zoro, mais je vous rappelle qu'on a un sérieux problème : Sur cette île, le Log Pose met un an à se recharger.  
\- Oui, confirma Nami, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la fête.  
\- Dites, les gars, demanda Luffy aux deux géants, vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose pour nous aider sur ce coup là ?  
\- Alors là, répondit Dorry, s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle nous ne pouvons rien, c'est pour les Logs.  
     Soudain, à travers le feuillage, Sanji arriva avec ses habituels compliments pour les femmes de l'équipage. Cependant, pendant qu'il découvrait les géants, il ne pu s'empêcher de mentionner Mr. 3 et dut par conséquent expliquer comment il s'était fait passer pour Mr. 3 face à Crocodile via l'escargophone et lui avait fait croire qu'il avait tué l'équipage.  
\- Alors comme ça, il nous croit mort ? s'exclama Vivi.  
\- Oui, en tout cas, c'est ce que je lui ai dit.  
\- Bon sang, se plaignit Usopp, et dire qu'on est bloqués sur cette île alors qu'il n'y a plus personne à nos trousses !  
\- Bloqués ? Vous avez encore un truc à régler ici ? interrogea Sanji avant de sortir de sa poche l'Eternal Pose qu'il avait prit aux Unluckies. C'est dommage, je suis justement tombé sur cette objet...  
Il marqua un temps de pause devant les visages abasourdis de ses coéquipiers.  
\- Un Eternal Pose pour Alabasta ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps. On va pouvoir lever l'encre !  
\- On n'a pas une minute à perdre ! rappela Nami  
\- Bon, annonça Luffy en se tournant vers Dorry et Brogy, les géants, on va devoir vous laisser. Il faut qu'on reprenne la mer !  
\- D'accord, répondit Brogy. Vous m'avez l'air pressés.  
\- C'est dommage que vous nous quittiez déjà, renchérit Dorry. Mais on ne vous retient pas ! (il regarda Vivi) J'espère que tout va bien dans ton pays.  
\- Oui, je l'espère aussi.  
\- A bientôt, les amis ! cria une dernière fois Luffy. Et faites en sorte de ne pas mourir !  
\- Merci pour tout, maître ! lança à son tour Usopp. On se reverra un jour à Elbaf !

     Sur ces mots, l'équipage prit définitivement ses affaires et se dirigea vers le Merry. Le trajet fut rapide, Zoro, Sanji et Luffy se chargeaient des dinosaures qui tentaient d'attaquer le groupe. Les corps des prises que Zoro et Sanji avaient chacun abattus les attendaient à l'arrivée. Aussitôt, Zoro et Sanji voulurent comparer lequel était le plus gros et commencèrent à se disputer tandis que le reste de l'équipage montait à bord. Nami les rappela rapidement à l'ordre, et le navire pu enfin mettre les voiles. A l'embouchure de la rivière, on pouvait observer les deux géants qui se tenaient fièrement debout, leurs armes à la main.   
\- Ayez confiance en nous, foncez toujours droit devant quoi qu'il arrive ! entendait-on crier Brogy.  
     Seulement, dès que le bateau les eurent dépassés, la mer commença à trembler et à se soulever.  
\- Te voilà, Gobe-îles ! annonça Dorry.  
     Hestia fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche de qui est ce « Gobe-îles » , mais rien ne lui vint. En revanche, la réponse lui fut tout de même apportée, puisqu'un poisson bien plus grand que les géants émergea de l'eau en face d'eux.  
\- Que quelqu'un prenne la barre ! hurla Nami, paniquée. Si on ne change pas vite de cap on va se faire dévorer !  
     Usopp, qui était le plus proche de la barre, était pétrifié.  
\- Usopp, dépêche-toi ! répéta Nami.  
\- N...Non ! On continue tout droit ! T'es pas d'accord, Luffy ?  
\- Ben ouais, évidemment, confirma ce dernier d'un ton calme.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! contesta Nami. Cette fois on ne s'en tirera pas aussi bien qu'avec Laboon !  
     Malgré toutes ses protestations, Luffy rechigna à changer de cap tandis que le poisson ouvrait grand la gueule.  
\- Vous... Vous êtes sérieux ?! paniqua Vivi. On va vraiment se jeter dans sa gueule ?!  
\- Ça y est, il est trop tard... hurla Nami. On ne peut plus faire marche arrière !

     Alors que les membres de l'équipage semblaient petit à petit accepter leur funeste destin, au loin, Brogy et Dorry discutaient calmement de leur souvenirs liés à ce poisson géant. Sa gueule se referma sur le bateau, et tout devint plus sombre. L'équipage n'entendait plus aucun bruit venant se l'extérieur, c'était comme s'ils étaient complètement coupés du monde. Luffy et Usopp continuaient de crier « Droit devant ! » pour une raison qui échappait à Hestia, et Nami leur répétait qu'il était inutile de continuer à crier puisqu'ils avaient déjà été avalés. Soudain, la lumière perça à travers le corps du poisson, le bruit des vagues se fit de nouveau entendre, et le bateau sortit à l'air libre.   
\- Ils sont trop forts ! cria Usopp en pleurant de joie.  
\- Allez-y, les amis! rugirent à l'unisson les deux géants qui venaient de percer un trou béant dans le corps du poisson afin de laisser y passer le bateau.  
     Hestia se hâta à l'arrière du bateau pour voir une dernière fois les géants. Les armes avec lesquelles ils avaient ouvert le Gobe-îles tombaient en morceaux sous l'impact du coup. Il fallait dire qu'après 100 ans de combat, il était surprenant qu'elles aient tenues jusque là.  
     A peine Hestia sentit-elle que le danger était éloigné qu'elle se laissa glisser contre la rambarde. Elle accepta volontiers les petits fours que lui proposait Sanji. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit à cause du Baroque Works, ce combat l'avait épuisée, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Elle s'était rendue compte que l'inconnu l'effrayait. Elle qui arrivait dans ce monde totalement différent du sien, sa mémoire aurait dû être sa plus grande force, mais elle se révélait aussi être une énorme faiblesse lorsqu'elle défaillait. Peut-être Hestia s'y fiait-elle trop ? Mais elle n'avait actuellement pas les capacités d'improviser face à des ennemis qui voulaient sa mort. Elle avait peut-être eu la chance de se retrouver face à Miss Golden Week, qui était sûrement la plus faible en combat rapproché, mais cette chance n'allait sûrement pas durer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.


	10. Chapter 10

     Comme il avait été écrit dans le manga, peu de temps après avoir quitté Little Garden, Nami tomba fortement malade. Ses jambes étaient soudainement devenues incapable de la porter, et, sous une bouffée de fièvre, elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle avait rapidement été amenée dans sa chambre, mais son état était instable et personne ne savait comment l'aider à se rétablir. D'après Vivi, il était possible que les changements climatiques de Grand Line soient la cause de son mal-être.

\- Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard, même le plus anodin des symptômes doit être pris au sérieux, rappela-t-elle en plaçant précautionneusement un thermomètre dans l'oreille de Nami. Y a-t-il quelqu'un sur ce bateau qui a des notions de médecine ?  
\- J'ai étudié la médecine pendant quelques temps, répondit Hestia en repensant à son cursus de médecine qui a du être coupé court par les événements, mais je ne garantis pas que les maladies de Grand Line soient les mêmes que celles que je connaisse.

     En réalité, elle ne savait même pas si les maladies de ce monde étaient les mêmes que les quelques unes qu'elle pouvait détecter. Elle avait beau faire des études de médecine, elle n'en était qu'à sa première année et n'était pas encore capable de donner un diagnostic précis. Elle pouvait relever les symptômes, tout au plus.

\- Qu... Quarante degrés ! s'écria Vivi. La température a encore grimpé !  
\- On trouvera forcément un médecin une fois à Alabasta, relativisa Usopp. Tu penses qu'on y sera dans combien de temps, Vivi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Mais il faut compter une semaine au moins !  
\- On n'a pas le temps, s'interposa Hestia. Une fièvre aussi forte n'est jamais bon signe, il faut qu'on trouve un médecin au plus vite, sinon, elle ne vas pas tenir.  
\- Quoi ?! Nami va mourir ?! paniqua Luffy tandis qu'Usopp et Kaloo courraient dans toute la pièce en hurlant et que Sanji pleurait en suppliant à Nami de ne pas abandonner.  
\- Ressaisissez-vous ! gronda Vivi devant un tel tapage. Elle a besoin de calme !  
\- On doit se grouiller de trouver un médecin ! tempêta Luffy. Il faut la sauver coûte que coûte !  
\- Ça va, Luffy, j'ai compris ! se plaignit-elle à nouveau. Reprends ton sang froid, tout ce vacarme n'est pas bon pour elle !

     Elle se retourna brusquement vers Nami, qui était en train de se relever dans son lit.  
\- Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose, Nami ?  
\- Regarde dans le tiroir de mon bureau, dit-elle de la voix la plus claire dont elle était capable.

     Hestia, qui se trouvait être la plus proche du bureau en question, en tira un petit compartiment. Elle y trouva un exemplaire du journal datant de 3 jours plus tôt. Elle examina rapidement les gros titres avant de tomber sur celui qui l'intéressait : « Les soldats de l'armée royale d'Alabasta passent du côté des rebelles ». Hestia ouvrit alors le journal à la page indiquée et le montra à Vivi. Dans l'article, il était précisé qu'alors qu'auparavant les forces armées arrivaient à contenir les rebelles grâce à leur supériorité numérique, leur avantage était maintenant passé du côté adverse puisque 300 000 soldats avaient rejoints les rangs de la rébellion.

\- A mesure que le temps passe, la situation à Alabasta s'envenime... commenta Nami. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir montré ce journal avant, mais comme nous étions encore loin du but, j'ai préféré le cacher afin de ne pas t'inquiéter.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Usopp en se tournant vers Nami, il faut que tu voies un médecin, sinon...  
\- Ça ira, Usopp, le coupa-t-elle tout en retirant sa couverture et en commençant à se lever. Ce thermomètre doit être cassé... Je ne pourrais même plus bouger si j'avais 40 de fièvre. J'ai dû attraper une insolation ou un truc du genre. Ca passera tout seul, inutile de courir après les médecins... On poursuit la route comme prévu, toujours tout droit vers Alabasta.

     Elle sortit de sa chambre. Hestia avait une envie folle de la rattraper et de lui dire de rester couchée, mais pour une raison ou une autre, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas. Sans plus attendre, elle se hâta sur le pont pour trouver Nami en train de sermonner Zoro, qui avait été chargé garder le cap pendant que les autres s'occupaient de Nami, pour avoir préféré suivre un nuage au lieu de la boussole.

\- L'air... murmura-t-elle après un temps de pause. Il a changé...  
\- L'air ? répéta Zoro. Tu es sûre ? Le temps semble au beau fixe pourtant.  
\- Fais-moi confiance. Hestia, appelle-les autres.

     Conformément à ce que demandait la navigatrice, Hestia retourna dans la chambre afin de leur annoncer le changement de cap vers le sud, puis elle monta en haut du mat pour aider Usopp avec les voiles. En redescendant, elle aperçut Vivi, penchée sur la rambarde, qui semblait avoir une annonce à faire.

\- Écoutez-moi, j'ai une faveur à vous demander, déclara-t-elle avec détermination lorsque tout le monde fut réuni. J'ai conscience que je ne suis qu'une simple passagère sur ce navire et que le moment n'est pas le mieux choisi, mais je dois à tout prix rejoindre mon pays actuellement en proie à de terribles événements. Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre, c'est pourquoi je voudrais que nous rallions le royaume d'Alabasta à la vitesse maximale !  
\- Bien sûr, Vivi ! On te l'as promit ! sourit Nami alors que son teint pivoine ne s'éclaircissait pas.

     Le reste de l'équipage déglutit avec appréhension. Vu l'état de Nami, la direction du bateau dépendrait entièrement de la décision de Vivi. Se diriger directement vers Alabasta en espérant que Nami tienne le coup, ou bien chercher une escale qui permettrait à la navigatrice d'être soignée au plus vite, quitte à perdre du temps et à laisser la rébellion progresser à Alabasta.

\- Dans ce cas, continua-t-elle, nous devons commencer par trouver une île avec un médecin. (Nami laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise) Il nous faut guérir Nami le plus rapidement possible pour ensuite filer droit sur Alabasta ! C'est bien ça la vitesse maximale, non ?

     A peine la décision eut-elle atteint les oreilles de Nami que cette dernière manqua de s'effondrer et se rattrapa de justesse sur la rambarde. Hestia accourut à ses côtés et souleva le bras de la malade pour qu'elle s'appuie sur elle.

\- Dé... Désolée... soupira-t-elle avec difficulté. Mais là, je crois que je suis à bout de force...  
\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Hestia. Allez, viens, il faut que tu ailles te recoucher.

     Les vagues commencèrent alors à se faire plus violentes. Alors qu'elle n'était arrivée que sur le pont, Hestia leva les yeux et, à sa grande surprise, put observer que de puissantes rafales de vent venaient assombrir le ciel d'habitude si clair et se concentraient en un seul point afin de former un cyclone. Son cœur rata un battement, mais elle se reprit rapidement en se rendant compte que le cyclone ne se dirigeait non pas vers le bateau, mais vers la direction qu'ils empruntaient quelques minutes auparavant. C'était donc ça qu'avait ressenti Nami lorsqu'elle avait demandé à changer de cap.

     Dès qu'elle sentit que le danger était écarté, Hestia reprit sa route vers la chambre des filles et y déposa délicatement le corps sans force de Nami. Son instinct de médecin en devenir s'éveilla, et elle partit chercher un seau d'eau froide ainsi qu'une serviette propre pour faire baisser sa température. En revenant dans la pièce, elle prit soin de verrouiller la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un des garçons entre pendant qu'elle l'ausculterait. Elle approcha la chaise du bureau près de son lit et s'assit.  
\- Dis, Nami, demanda-t-elle en tentant de faire le moins de bruit brusque possible afin de ne pas lui donner une migraine dont elle n'avait clairement pas besoin actuellement, tu permets que je t'ausculte ?  
     La malade, qui gardait les yeux fermés, acquiesça silencieusement. Après un énième « Lève la main si je te fais mal » tel le dirait un dentiste sadique qui continue son traitement malgré la douleur, Hestia entreprit alors son examen. Elle n'avait évidemment pas le matériel d'un médecin ordinaire, ni les connaissances ou les compétences requises, mais tant qu'elle n'était pas brusque, elle pouvait se permettre de faire un examen général de son état. Langue, yeux, oreilles, rythme cardiaque, elle prit en note tous les résultats sur un petit carnet afin de pouvoir faciliter le diagnostic du docteur Kureha. Enfin, elle devait faire un test corporel pour voir si elle possédait des blessures ou des taches qui pourraient être liés à sa maladie. Elle observa tout d'abord les bras, les mains et les pieds, puis, doucement, elle releva le t-shirt jusque sous sa poitrine, et la cause de son mal-être se montra d'elle-même. Sur son ventre se dessinaient plusieurs plaques rouges formant un cercle autour de ce qui semblait être une trace de piqûre. Et enfin, Hestia se souvint. Nami avait été piquée par une espèce venimeuse sur Little Garden, une espèce supposément éteinte mais qui avait pu survivre grâce à l'environnement de l'île. Elle nota toutes ces informations dans son carnet, puis remit le t-shirt de Nami en place et lui caressa légèrement la tête pour la rassurer.  
\- Examen terminé. Tu peux t'endormir maintenant.  
\- Merci docteur, répondit Nami avec un sourire en coin.  
     Elle se tourna vers le mur et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Hestia alla alors rouvrir la porte, puis elle se rassit de nouveau sur sa chaise. Après tout, quelqu'un devait rester auprès de la malade, non ? Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait, l'appel du sommeil fut trop fort, et elle ne tarda pas à poser sa tête sur le matelas de Nami et à s'assoupir.

     Lorsqu'Hestia ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle se trouvait dans son lit. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil vers Nami. Celle-ci était encore couchée. Vivi était en train de ré-humidifier la serviette qu'elle avait posé sur son front la veille et Sanji s'était assis près de l'escalier qui menait à la sortie avec une paire de gants et un manteau supplémentaire posé sur les genoux. En se relevant, Hestia regarda l'heure : quatorze heure trente. Avait-elle réellement dormit aussi longtemps ? Une partie d'elle était soulagée qu'elle ait enfin réussit à faire une nuit complète, mais l'autre partie s'en voulait d'avoir dormi à poings fermés alors que Nami était souffrante et avait besoin d'être surveillée. Le contact de sa peau avec l'air glacé la ramena à la réalité. Il ne faisait pas aussi froid en temps normal. Sanji, en voyant qu'elle s'était réveillée, vint déposer les vêtements sur le bord de son lit.  
\- On est entré dans une zone hivernale pendant que tu dormais, expliqua-t-il devant son air perdu. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être froid, alors je t'ai préparé des vêtements chaud.  
     Hestia remercia Sanji avec un petit sourire, puis enfila sa nouvelle tenue pendant qu'il s'approchait du lit de Nami. Vivi venait de terminer sa tâche et prenait à présent la température de la navigatrice.  
\- La fièvre de Nami continue de grimper ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant le thermomètre par dessus l'épaule de Vivi. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!  
\- Fais-moi d'abord le plaisir de te calmer ! chuchota bruyamment Vivi.

     Le Merry se mit subitement à s'agiter violemment. Vivi s'accrocha à l'escalier du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Sanji agrippa le lit de Nami afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas et Hestia, qui manqua de peu de tomber, se rattrapa sur la bibliothèque. Les mouvements que faisait le bateau laissaient presque penser qu'il était sur le point de chavirer. Que se passait-il ? Un tremblement de terre ?  
\- Ça tangue dangereusement ! décrivit Vivi. D'où est-ce que ça vient ?  
\- Tenez bien la barre ! cria Sanji à l'intention du reste de l'équipage qui se trouvait sûrement sur le pont. S'il arrive le moindre pépin à Nami, je vous balance tous par-dessus bord !  
     Au bout de quelques secondes, les vagues s'apaisèrent et le bateau pu enfin se stabiliser. Sanji se hâta sur le pont, Hestia voulut le suivre, mais à peine eut-il mit un pied dehors qu'il referma brusquement la porte sur elle. Il l'avait vue le suivre pourtant, c'était forcément un geste volontaire, et Sanji n'était pas du genre avec faire ce type de blague, surtout à une femme. Inquiète, mais également prise de curiosité, Hestia colla son oreille sur la porte afin de pouvoir écouter ce qu'il se disait dehors. Le bruit des pas sur la poudreuse lui indiquait qu'il y avait bien plus de personnes sur le pont qu'il ne devrait y en avoir avec l'équipage seul. Le bateau avait été pris d'assaut ?  
\- Leurs petits copains doivent encore se cacher à bord.  
     Wapol. Elle se souvenait maintenant, l'équipage de Wapol les avaient abordés peu de temps avant d'arriver sur l'île de Drum, et leur capitaine avait même essayé de manger leur bateau.  
\- Enfin, ça ne fait rien, continua-t-il avec un bruit de mastication. Je vais tout de même vous poser la question. Nous souhaitons nous rendre au royaume de Drum, voyez-vous, vous n'auriez pas un Eternal Pose ? Ou, à défaut, un simple Log Pose ?  
\- Non, on n'en a pas, répondit Sanji d'un ton calme, et on n'a jamais entendu parler du royaume dont tu causes.  
\- Ce sera tout ? s'enquit Luffy, dont la voix était tellement éloignée qu'elle avait du mal à parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles d'Hestia. Dans ce cas vous pouvez partir.  
\- Ne sois pas si pressé, petit, la vie est longue, déclara Wapol.  
 _Le problème, c'est qu'il y a justement quelqu'un sur ce bateau pour qui la vie risque de ne pas être si longue que ça si vous ne nous laissez pas reprendre la route_ , ne put s'empêcher de pester mentalement Hestia.  
\- Si vous n'avez aucun de ces instruments, reprit-il, je me contenterai de vos trésors et de votre bateau. Mais avant cela... (un tintement métallique retentit) Je dois combler un petit creux.  
     A ces mots, un fracas se fit entendre, comme si du bois avait été arraché. Wapol venait-il de manger un bout du bateau ? Luffy vint rapidement confirmer cette hypothèse en menaçant Wapol, mais il fut interrompu par une voix qui semblait se trouver derrière lui.  
\- Pas un geste ! dit-elle. On ne dérange pas son altesse Wapol pendant son repas !  
     Luffy lança alors un « Ta gueule ! » tandis qu'un puissant coup de poing résonnait. Les coups de feu mirent peu de temps à suivre, et le bruit du combat qui s'engageait les rejoignit. Vivi, alertée par les coups de feu, fit irruption derrière Hestia, qui comprit qu'elle pouvait maintenant sortir. Elle ouvrit alors la porte, et fut accueillie par les corps de soldats inconscients ou tout simplement à bout de forces qui jonchaient le sol. Sanji et Zoro, parfaitement calmes, regardaient au loin les bras de Luffy s'étirer encore et encore. En cherchant le corps du capitaine, Hestia se rendit compte que Wapol était en train de tenter de l'avaler. D'un mouvement rapide, les bras de Luffy revinrent tout droit vers Wapol, qui, faute de pouvoir les éviter, fut envoyé dans les airs, recrachant Luffy au passage.  
     Effarés de voir leur capitaine s'envoler subitement, l'équipage de Wapol ne tarda pas à retourner dans leur bateau et à partir à sa recherche en espérant qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans la mer.

     L'endroit où se trouvait Wapol il y avait quelques secondes à peine laissait maintenant place à un vide béant dans la barrière en bois qui empêchait auparavant de tomber à l'eau. Hestia s'approcha, comme pour évaluer les dégâts, puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait aucune connaissance en menuiserie et décida de proposer son aide à Usopp, qui accepta volontiers.  
     Wapol, huh... Cela voulait dire que l'équipage allait bientôt s'arrêter sur l'île de Drum, et que Chopper allait les rejoindre. Elle savait que Luffy allait escalader l'énorme montagne au sommet de laquelle se trouve le château du docteur Kureha. Pouvait-elle l'aider ? Non, c'était bien trop risqué, elle ne serait qu'un fardeau pour eux. Cependant, tandis qu'elle se souvenait presque clairement des événements qui se passaient aux château, elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer ce qu'était censé faire le reste de l'équipage pendant ce temps là. Un léger frisson la parcourut. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix, elle allait devoir rester avec eux.

     Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé quelques heures la veille à rafistoler le peu de barrière qu'il restait, Usopp et Hestia entreprirent d'y rajouter des planches en bois afin d'assurer la sécurité de l'équipage et du bateau. Usopp se chargeait des fondations, tandis qu'Hestia y clouait les planches une par une. Sanji, qui se trouvait en vigie, n'ayant pas grand chose à faire à part regarder l'horizon, profitait de la présence de ses deux camarades pour se divertir en discutant.  
\- Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que les températures se sont stabilisées dernièrement ?  
     Hestia expira une bouffée d'air froid. Effectivement, les températures avaient peut-être baissées, mais elles étaient dorénavant moins aléatoires que lors de l'entrée sur Grand Line.  
\- On doit approcher d'une île hivernale, informa Hestia.  
\- Sanji, tu peux surveiller l'horizon s'il te plaît ? demanda Vivi qui venait d'apparaître sur le pont.  
     Sanji obéit tandis que Vivi leur expliquait le principe des saisons spécifiques aux îles de Grand Line.   
\- En effet, reprit Sanji avec une paire de jumelle devant les yeux, je vois quelque chose !  
     Dans sa précipitation, Hestia faillit rater un coup de marteau et l'amener à s'écraser sur sa main, puis elle se hâta à l'avant du navire. Un point blanc lui apparu d'ailleurs à l'horizon. Pendant que le bateau se rapprochait, elle pu discerner plusieurs immenses piliers blancs, qui étaient en réalité des montagnes. C'était bien ça, c'était bien l'île de Drum. Hestia soupira un grand coup. Chaque arrivée sur une île la remplissait d'une angoisse inexplicable, mais aussi d'un profond sentiment de soulagement à l'idée qu'ils suivaient bien la route qu'ils devaient prendre à la base. Qui plus est, ce serait la première fois qu'ils allaient accueillir un nouveau membre depuis son arrivée.  
     Hestia se secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour ça, elle n'avait qu'à agir naturellement et à rester avec le groupe.  
    Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de se changer les idées que le bateau était déjà dans l'embouchure de la rivière, et que de nombreux villageois étaient venus les accueillir. Malheureusement, tous étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et ne semblaient pas disposés à les laisser accoster.  
\- Nous vous ordonnons de faire demi-tour et de quitter cette île immédiatement, déclara un homme brun dont la carrure le faisait ressembler à un ours.  
     Cet homme, c'était Dalton, le chef du village en l'absence de Wapol. Luffy et Vivi tentèrent d'expliquer la situation de Nami à leurs hôtes, mais ils furent aussitôt coupés.  
\- Vous êtes ici chez nous ! tempêta l'un des hommes. Et nous ne laisserons jamais aucun pirate débarquer sur cette île, c'est compris ?! Alors levez l'ancre et foutez le camp de cette crique ! Sinon, nous ferons voler votre tas de bois en mille morceaux !  
     A la mention des pirates, Hestia se souvint alors du passé de cette île. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit avant, mais lorsque l'on sait qu'ils ont déjà été attaqués par l'équipage de Barbe Noire et que leur roi tyran s'est enfui pour devenir lui-même un pirate, il est vrai que leur réaction était compréhensible. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, et Hestia se retourna pour voir que Sanji venait d'être la cible d'un des villageois, qui l'avait bien heureusement manqué. Vivi se précipita pour empêcher Sanji de les attaquer, mais elle fut à son tour victime de la peur des habitants, qui lui tirèrent dessus. Bien que la balle n'avait qu'éraflé son bras, cela suffit à mettre Luffy en colère et aux autres membres à sortir leurs armes. Cette fois-ci, Hestia dû s'occuper de les empêcher d'aller trop loin, tandis qu'elle observait Vivi se mettre à genou, face aux villageois.  
\- Puisque vous le souhaitez, nous renonçons à débarquer sur votre île, annonça-t-elle. Mais je vous en prie, faites venir un médecin ! Notre amie est atteinte d'une grave maladie, il faut nous aider !  
     Hestia jeta un coup d'œil vers les habitants. Ceux-ci s'étaient légèrement calmés, et semblaient dorénavant être aptes à discuter. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Luffy prit également place aux côtés de Vivi et s'agenouilla. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji et Hestia restaient silencieux, certains peut-être par frustration, d'autres encore par peur sûrement.  
\- Bon, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au village... finit par déclarer Dolton.  
     Luffy et Vivi échangèrent un regard de triomphe mêlé à du soulagement.  
\- Cependant, je dois vous prévenir, continua-t-il, nous n'avons pas de médecin dans notre pays, il n'y a qu'une sorcière capable de soigner les malades.  
\- Ça nous suffira amplement, répondit Hestia avec confiance devant les regards effarés de l'équipage.

\---

     Hestia avait prononcé cette phrase avec l'espoir de rencontrer enfin Chopper et son mentor, mais malheureusement pour elle, l'équipage en avait décidé autrement et l'avait nommé pour garder le bateau en leur absence. Juste avant qu'ils partent, elle avait pu leur confier le carnet sur lequel elle avait noté les symptômes et la cause de l'état de Nami, et la voici à présent sur le pont, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'observer l'horizon pendant plusieurs heures. L'ennui commençait lentement à se faire sentir, et un énième bâillement sortit de sa bouche. Hestia jeta un coup d'œil sur la bibliothèque composée presque intégralement de livres appartenant à Nami. L'un d'entre eux pourrait sûrement lui faire passer le temps. Elle en choisit un dont la couverture semblait lui plaire et monta directement à la vigie. Là, elle s'assit et entreprit la lecture.  
     Le livre en question était un livre d'images racontait le récit d'un petit garçon qui était tombé amoureux d'une fillette sourde. Bien qu'agréable à lire et plutôt mignonne, cette histoire restait plutôt courte, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Hestia avait déjà finit l'entièreté du conte. « J'aurais dû en prendre plusieurs », pensa-t-elle en tournant la dernière page du livre.

     Mais alors qu'elle commençait à se relever pour aller en chercher un autre, des bruits de pas et des voix retentirent dans le silence qui occupait la baie auparavant. Ils étaient trop éloignés pour qu'elle arrive à distinguer à qui ils appartenaient. Hestia se retourna et, légèrement, sortit la tête de la vigie pour observer qui arrivait avant de se rasseoir d'un mouvement brusque. Wapol. C'était l'équipage de Wapol qui arrivait. Pourquoi venait-il ici ? Elle savait qu'il allait revenir sur l'île de Drum, mais pourquoi se dirigent-ils vers le Vogue Merry ? Veulent-ils se venger de ce que Luffy leur a fait la veille ? Dans tous les cas, il ne servait à rien de ruminer pendant des heures, il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, et vite... Mais comment ? Peu importe de quel côté du bateau elle descendait, l'équipage de Wapol la verrait sûrement de loin, et même si elle réussissait miraculeusement à descendre, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de quitter le bateau, chose impossible vu qu'ils se trouvent juste devant... Tant pis, elle n'avait plus le temps d'y réfléchir, elle allait devoir rester en haut en espérant que personne ne vienne.

     De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre la discussion qui se déroulait en bas. Elle entendait quelqu'un dire aux autres de « fouiller le bateau de fond en comble », mais elle ne savait pas qui donnait l'ordre, mis à part que ce n'était pas la voix de Wapol. Rapidement, elle entendit des bruits de pas se disperser sur le pont. Son sang se glaça subitement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un monter à l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder à la vigie. Elle posa la main sur le manche du katana qu'elle avait gardé avec elle et le sortit silencieusement de son fourreau. Les crissements de la corde se rapprochaient. Il n'allait pas tarder à voir qu'elle était là. Elle faisait de son mieux pour respirer le plus discrètement possible. Dès lors que la tête du matelot fit surface derrière elle, Hestia approcha son katana de la gorge de son ennemi avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.  
\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'attaquer ton équipage, alors fais comme s'il n'y avait personne ici si tu ne veux pas que je te tranche la gorge.  
Elle pressa légèrement la lame contre sa peau et une fine coulée de sang fit son apparition le long de son cou.  
\- Ishikawa, il y a un problème là-haut ? cria l'homme qui avait donné l'ordre en voyant que le matelot qu'il avait envoyé à la vigie restait immobile.  
Hestia regarda le-dit Ishikawa dans les yeux d'un air menaçant. Ce dernier semblait pétrifié, il n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude d'être envoyé directement en première ligne. Il regagna ses esprits en voyant les yeux de la pirate et tourna légèrement la tête vers son commanditaire avec un faux sourire.  
\- N-non, ce n'est rien, dit-il en posant les yeux sur le livre à image posé au sol, j'ai juste trouvé un livre à image qui m'a rappelé mon enfance, c'est tout, haha...

     Tandis que son supérieur lui rappelait qu'il devait rester sérieux pendant la fouille du bateau, Ishikawa se tourna de nouveau vers Hestia avec une peur maladive dans les yeux. En voyant la goutte de sueur qui avait commencé à couler le long de sa tempe, elle abaissa son sabre et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait descendre. Sans demander son reste, celui-ci descendit rapidement l'échelle et reprit la fouille du bateau avec les autres. Après plusieurs longues minutes, l'équipage arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait personne à bord, et Ishikawa ne sembla pas avoir envie de contredire ce bilan. Ils repartirent donc de là où ils étaient venus, puis choisirent de suivre les traces de pas qu'avaient laissés Luffy et les autres lorsqu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers le village.

     Hestia resta encore quelques temps sur ses gardes, et lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit aux alentours, elle lâcha un profond soupir. Elle avait eu énormément de chance de tomber face à un novice, car un combattant plus compétent aurait facilement pu la tuer. Elle avait eu beau tenter de prendre un air menaçant, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais et elle était maintenant au bord des larmes. La main qui tenait le katana ne s'arrêtait pas de trembler. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : que ses compagnons reviennent et qu'elle puisse enfin se sentir en sécurité de nouveau. Cette idée lui traversa à peine l'esprit qu'Hestia se rendit alors compte d'à quel point elle dépendait d'eux.

     Préférant ignorer cette soudaine réalisation, Hestia se releva après avoir vérifié une énième fois qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les parages. Elle reprit le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à Nami et alla le reposer dans la bibliothèque. Bien que l'équipage de Wapol soit parti, son corps n'arrivait pas à se détendre et elle ne pouvait s'empêche de jeter des coups d'œils furtifs derrière elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Une fois de nouveau sur le pont, elle s'adossa contre la barrière et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Son cœur semblait refuser de se calmer, et sa respiration se faisait plus forte que jamais. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule face à un ennemi, qui plus est un ennemi en surnombre, et elle comprenait à présent à quel point ce monde était dangereux. Elle qui avait toujours regardé l'univers de One Piece avec le recul de quelqu'un qui n'y vivait pas, elle avait bien trop pris à la légère les dangers qui l'attendaient si elle partait avec l'équipage de Luffy. C'est vrai, elle devait mettre sa vie en jeu maintenant. Elle devait affronter des ennemis seule, sans se reposer sur la force des autres. Elle devait...

     Alors qu'elle tentait inlassablement d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour surmonter son manque d'expérience vis-à-vis de la vie de pirate, elle ne remarqua pas un traîneau s'approcher du bateau. Ce fut lorsque l'échelle qui permettait de monter émit un craquement qu'elle se releva brusquement, prête à ressortir son katana de son fourreau. Son corps se détendit instantanément lorsqu'elle aperçut la tignasse verte de la première personne à monter. Elle fut soudain prise d'une envie de leur sauter dans les bras et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en expliquant la frayeur qu'elle avait eu, mais elle préféra se retenir en faisant comme si de rien était. Hestia leva les yeux au ciel pour réprimer ses larmes et fut surprise par la couche de neige rose qui s'étendait tout autour de l'île. Ses lèvres se esquissèrent un léger sourire, et son regard se posa alors sur la petite boule de poils au nez bleu qui venait tout juste de monter sur le pont.

\- Bienvenue à bord, Chopper.


	11. Just a thought

      Cette nuit-là, le sommeil d'Hestia fut particulièrement agité. A chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, deux cauchemars venaient troubler son repos, l'un après l'autre. Dans le premier, elle se trouvait dans sa cellule à Marineford, Jason face à elle. Soren et Garp entraient alors dans la cellule et, sans rien dire, frappaient son ami avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Il hurlait, se débattait, mais était incapable de se relever ou de les toucher. Hestia voulait leur crier d'arrêter, elle voulait le libérer, elle voulait les frapper, mais alors qu'elle n'était pourtant pas menottée, son corps refusait de bouger. Elle était forcée de les regarder sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Dans le deuxième cauchemar, c'était elle qui était frappée et poignardée, mais cette fois-ci par l'homme qui l'avait vue la veille. Dans son rêve, après l'avoir trouvée, il l'avait traînée jusqu'au pont et l'équipage entier s'était jeté sur elle pour se venger de leur défaite. A chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, son lit était trempé de sueur et sa respiration se faisait haletante. Parfois, elle pouvait même sentir la lame du sabre d'Ishikawa transpercer sa chair, ou entendre le cri de Jason résonner dans son esprit.

      Suite à un énième réveil en sursaut, Hestia s'assit dans son lit. Cela ne servait à rien de tenter de dormir si elle ne pouvait pas se reposer. En tapotant sur la table de chevet, elle attrapa une montre du bout des doigts. Trois heure et demi. Elle soupira en se disant que personne ne serait sûrement debout à cette heure-là. Elle se leva tout de même et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle pouvait peut-être proposer à celui qui est à la vigie si elle pouvait le remplacer pour qu'il puisse se reposer. A qui était-ce le tour déjà ? Sa question ne trouva pas de réponse car avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir, elle aperçut Chopper à l'avant du bateau, assis sur la figure de proue. Prise de curiosité, Hestia s'approcha jusqu'à arriver derrière lui.

      - Tu ne dors pas ?

      Le petit renne sursauta en entendant sa voix. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

      - Toi non plus ?

      - Non, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en se frottant la nuque.

      Son regard se porta alors sur le ciel nocturne qui les enveloppait. La lune était pleine cette nuit-là. Chopper se retourna vers sa coéquipière. En voyant son visage, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et lui fit signe de se baisser à son niveau. Hestia obéit et il prit sa tête entre ses sabots, la dirigeant à droite puis à gauche.

      - Tu es toute pâle, ça va ?

      Hestia ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de culpabilité devant son regard inquiet. Elle prit les sabots du médecin dans ses mains et les repoussa.

      - Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire en se relevant. Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

      - Eh bien... hésita-t-il en s'asseyant sur la barrière en bois. A vrai dire, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir moi aussi, surtout après la fête qu'ils ont improvisé.

      - Mais tu devrais justement être fatigué après avoir autant bougé non ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses coudes à côté de lui.

      - C'est vrai, mais j'ai un peu de mal à quitter l'état d'euphorie dans lequel j'étais. Tout ça me paraît encore tellement irréel, je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire que je fais vraiment partie de cet équipage et que j'ai trouvé un groupe qui veut bien de moi.

      - Ah... Là-dessus je crois que je te comprends un peu.

      Devant le regard curieux de Chopper, elle continua :

      - Je ne peux pas vraiment tout t'expliquer, mais moi aussi j'ai l'impression constante d'être dans un rêve quand je suis avec eux. Comme si, un jour, j'allais devoir me réveiller et retourner à ma vie d'avant.

      Hestia marqua une pause en regardant les vagues remuer devant elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle déglutit et tourna la tête vers Chopper.

      - Et puis tu sais, je ne suis pas arrivée longtemps avant toi, moi aussi je suis encore une nouvelle membre de l'équipage, en quelques sortes.

      Le regard de son nouvel ami sembla soudainement s'illuminer.

      - Au fait ! s'exclama-t-il en fouillant dans son sac dont il sortit un petit carnet. Est-ce que c'est bien à toi ?

      Hestia le feuilleta en tomba rapidement sur les explications qu'elle avait écrites à l'intention du docteur Kureha. Pas de doute, c'était bien le sien.

      - Comment est-ce que tu savais que ça venait d'une piqûre de Keschia ? C'est pourtant une espèce éteinte que peu de monde connaît. Tu es un docteur toi aussi ?

      - Ah... lâcha Hestia, quelque peu surprise par l'afflux soudain de questions. Ça c'est... grâce à mon fruit du démon. J'ai quelques connaissances en médecine, mais je me demandais justement si tu pouvais m'enseigner certaines choses.

      S'il avait eu quelque chose à boire à ce moment là, Chopper aurait sûrement avalé de travers.

      - M-moi ? Que moi je t'apprennes des choses ?

      Hestia acquiesça et le visage de Chopper s'éclaira instantanément.

      - Ce serait un honneur !

 

      Quatre jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Hestia reçut des cours du médecin du navire. Elle était loin d'avoir sur-estimée Grand Line lorsqu'elle doutait de connaître les maladies qui y proliféraient : de toutes les maladies dont il lui avait parlé durant ces trois jours, aucune ne lui était familière et celles qu'elle connaissait ne disaient rien à Chopper non plus. Refusant de baisser les bras, elle avait alors entreprit d'apprendre un maximum de choses sur les virus et les symptômes existant dans ce monde afin de combler son manque de connaissances de base. Certaines ressemblaient particulièrement aux maladies que l'on peut trouver dans le monde réel, elle y avait notamment trouvé un équivalent à la grippe et à la varicelle, tandis que d'autres ne pouvaient pas en être plus éloignées. Entre la maladie qui faisait pousser des champignons sur les bras et celle qui empêchait la pousse des ongles, elles étaient plus variées et étranges qu'Hestia ne l'aurait imaginé.

      Le cinquième jour, Hestia voulut demander à Chopper de lui apprendre à soigner les blessures de combat. Grâce à Crocus, elle savait déjà faire les bandages de base, mais c'était à peu près tout, en plus des remèdes qu'il lui avait apprit. Chopper refusa en lui disant que la meilleure façon d'apprendre serait de le faire sur un véritable blessé, et donc qu'elle devait attendre que quelqu'un se blesse.

      « Ça ne devrait pas tarder », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en se rappelant des combat qui allaient se dérouler sur Alabasta.

      Elle fut instantanément prise d'angoisse par cette pensée. Les deux dernières fois, elle avait pu miraculeusement s'en sortir, mais cela se passerait-il de la même façon face à un groupe de puissants utilisateurs du fruit du démon qui ont tous plusieurs années de combats derrière eux ? Il y avait de fortes chances que non. Elle pouvait toujours rester avec un membre puissant de l'équipage, mais elle ne serait qu'un fardeau, et cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas la possibilité de rester sur le bateau... La réalité de la situation lui apparût soudain devant les yeux. Elle allait devoir se battre et risquer sa vie. Elle le savait pourtant lorsqu'elle a intégré l'équipage, c'était une évidence, pourquoi alors ne s'en rendait-elle compte que maintenant ?

      - Eh, ça va ?

      Elle releva subitement les yeux vers la tête blonde qui l'appelait.

      - O-oui, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, dit-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

      Elle n'eut pas l'air de convaincre le cuisinier.

      - Vivi vient de nous signaler un nuage de vapeur, tout le monde est sorti voir sauf toi, alors je me suis dit...

      Hestia regarda autour d'elle et effectivement, ils étaient seuls. Chopper avait laissé son livre ouvert sur la table, posé sur la carte que Nami était en train de tracer quelques minutes auparavant.

       - Tu es sûre que ça va ?

      - Mais oui je te dis, c'est juste que... (elle marqua une pose et soupira) Tu ne le diras à personne, hein ?

      - Promis, répondit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

      Hestia prit une grande inspiration et commença à se triturer les doigts.

      - La vérité, c'est que... Je ne me suis jamais vraiment battue avant d'intégrer l'équipage. Je vivais à un endroit où on n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour survivre, c'était même interdit. Alors aujourd'hui, alors qu'on s'apprête à affronter la grande organisation du Baroque Works, dirigée par un des grands corsaires et dont les membres se battent depuis leur premier souffle, je n'ai même pas les bases du combat à main nues, et... j'ai peur. J'ai peur de tomber face à un ennemi beaucoup plus fort que moi et de finir par être un fardeau pour vous, et je sais bien que c'est inévitable lorsqu'on choisit d'être pirate, mais j'ai peur d'être blessée, voire de mourir... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, plus le temps passe, plus les ennemis sont puissant et plus cette peur grandit en moi.

      Hestia vit la main de Sanji venir délicatement se poser sur les siennes et mettre fin à leur tremblement. Elle sentit un sanglot se former dans sa gorge.

      - Hestia, regarde-moi.

      Cette dernière obéit. Il arborait un sourire chaleureux et s'était légèrement rapproché pour poser sa main. Il la regardait doit dans les yeux.

      - C'est normal d'avoir peur avant son premier combat tu sais. On a tous ressenti ça un jour ou l'autre, la peur de se battre et la peur de mourir... C'est naturel. C'est peut-être un peu tard pour apprendre à te battre maintenant, mais nous, on est là. Tu peux compter sur nous, on te protégeras le temps que tu t'améliores. Et puis, ne dis pas que tu es un fardeau, parce que tu ne le seras jamais. Parce qu'il y a des choses que toi et toi seule peut faire. L'équipage au chapeau de paille n'est pas l'équipage au chapeau de paille si tu n'es pas là.

      Il leva son autre main jusqu'au visage d'Hestia pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencer à couler sur ses joues.

      - Je suis sûr que tu seras une incroyable combattante un jour.

      Hestia essuya à son tour ses propres larmes avec la manche de sa chemise. Elle se sentait presque ridicule de pleurer devant lui.

      - Merci, Sanji. Mais je te promets que le jour où je deviens une « incroyable combattante » comme tu dis, tu seras le premier à en payer les frais pour toutes les fois où tu nous a reluqué, moi et Nami.

       Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive devant cette soudaine menace. Hestia pouffa, et bientôt tous deux se tordaient de rire sur leur chaise. A ce moment là, Hestia n'aurait sût dire ce qui l'avait fait rire, si c'était la réaction de Sanji ou un simple besoin de décompresser après ce soudain débordement d'émotion.

      - On devrait rejoindre les autres, non ? demanda Hestia après avoir enfin pu se calmer. Ça doit faire un bon moment qu'ils sont sortis.

      - Oui, allons-y.

 

      Un boucan régnait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont. Ils avaient apparemment manqué un événement important.

      - Où est-ce que vous étiez ? demanda Nami en les voyant arriver.

      - Dans la cuisine, on discutait, répondit Hestia en faisant un signe de la main vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

      - Vous allez pas le croire, déclara Zoro avec un sourire en coin, Mr. 2 en personne est venu sur le bateau et on a sympathisé avec lui.

      - Ah... C'est vrai qu'il devait passer.

      - Au moins, maintenant, on a un avantage, continua-t-il. On sait comment fonctionne son pouvoir vu qu'il nous l'a montré.

      - A ce propos, l'interrompit Sanji, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peut-être utiliser le pouvoir d'Hestia pour connaître avant le combat les capacités de notre adversaire.

     Il tourna la tête vers Hestia avec un grand sourire.

       - Tu les connais non ?

      « Des choses que toi et toi seule peut faire », hein... A force de penser à ce qu'elle devrait faire en combat, elle en avait même oublié la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient accepté dans l'équipage : son « fruit du démon ». Hestia le remercia d'un sourire discret avant de sortir un crayon et le carnet de sa poche.

      - Je suppose que ça ne peut faire de mal à personne de savoir à quoi s'attendre.

      Elle dessina rapidement les principaux attributs physiques des membres du Baroque Works. Oda se serait sûrement moqué d'elle s'il avait vu à quoi ressemblait ses croquis, mais tant que l'équipage comprenait, c'était suffisant. Elle les étala ensuite au sol et le reste de l'équipage forma un arc de cercle autour d'elle pour observer leurs adversaires. Hestia commença à les décrire un par un, du plus faible au plus fort, en précisant ce dont ils étaient capables et ce qu'il fallait faire pour les vaincre. Alors qu'elle décrivait l'adversaire de Zoro, Luffy commençait à trembler d'impatience et à sauter sur place.

      - Et moi, et moi ? demanda le capitaine lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini.

      - Toi, Luffy, reprit-elle, tu vas combattre Crocodile, le boss du Baroque Works. Son fruit du démon est un logia, c'est le même type que pour Smoker. (« L'homme-fumée que tu as combattu à Loguetown », précisa-t-elle devant les grands yeux qu'il lui faisait.) Là encore, il est très puissant, c'est tout de même l'un des 7 grands corsaires, tu ne dois pas le sous-estimer. Fais aussi attention à son crochet, il peut cracher du poison ou devenir une lame si Crocodile le veut. Il peut aussi aspirer l'eau de ton corps.

       - Ça fait peur... trembla Nami. Et son point faible ? Il doit bien en avoir un, non ?

      - Son point faible...

      Hestia se souvint alors des différents combats de Luffy contre Crocodile. S'il connaissait son point faible, il y avait un risque qu'il gagne bien avant ce qui est prévu dans le manga. Mais cela était-ce si mauvais ? Le royaume serait sauvé dans les deux cas, non ? Non, tout le reste de leur aventure serait chamboulée, et trop de choses seraient changées. Elle devait avoir confiance en lui.

       - Son point faible... reprit-elle. Luffy le verra bien assez tôt.

      Elle se releva et regarda l'équipage.

      - Bon. Des questions ?

      Devant le manque de réponse, Hestia prit ça pour un « non » et retourna à ses activités. Sur le chemin, elle échangea un regard complice avec Sanji, mais ne remarqua pas la méfiance qui commençait à se manifester dans l'esprit de Nami.

 

      D'un geste sec, Hestia resserra le nœud à quelques centimètres de son poignet. Elle plaça son bras à la hauteur de sa vue et vérifia une énième fois que la croix noire qu'ils avaient chacun dessiné sur leur avant-bras gauche ne dépassait pas.

      - Le port est en vue ! cria Zoro simultanément.

      D'un même mouvement, l'équipage entier rejoignit son capitaine sur le pont.

      - Parfait ! énonça-t-il en tendant son bras devant lui tandis que les autres membres faisaient de même. Maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, ce bandage sur notre bras gauche sera notre signe de ralliement ! Alabasta, nous voilà !

      L'équipage se dispersa à nouveau en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois arrivée à Nanohana. Pour la plupart, se nourrir sera la priorité, car le capitaine avait avalé toutes les provisions du voyage en une nuit. L'attention d'Hestia se reporta sur son bras bandé. Sanji avait raison, après tout. Elle faisait maintenant partie de l'équipage, au même stade qu'Usopp ou Chopper. Se lamenter ne changerait rien à sa situation, elle ne pouvait qu'avancer.

        Bientôt, le bateau arriva à sa destination. Caché par les rochers de la crique ouest, il devrait passer inaperçu pour la Marine et les habitants. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'amarrer que Luffy partait déjà à la recherche de nourriture dans la ville. En équipant son sabre, une idée traversa la tête d'Hestia.

       - Nami, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter de l'argent ?

      Cette dernière se retourna vers Hestia.

      - Euh, oui, bien sûr, mais... Pourquoi ?

      - Mon sabre est relativement vieux, dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête en direction du fourreau qu'elle avait accroché à sa taille, et je ne suis pas une experte, mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il est de mauvaise qualité. Du coup je me disais que je pourrais peut-être profiter de notre escale à Nanohana pour le changer, si je trouve un magasin d'armes.

       Nami acquiesça et lui tendit trois cent mille berrys. Hestia déglutit en imaginant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour tout rembourser. Nami lui donna alors une tape à l'épaule.

      - Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera gratuit pour toi, déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. On se soutient entre filles !

      Hestia remarqua le sursaut de Zoro en entendant cette phrase.

       - C'était pas gratuit quand j'ai dû lui en emprunter à Loguetown... murmura-t-il à Hestia lorsque celle-ci s'approcha de lui.

       Il avait visiblement parlé trop fort.

      - Toi, ne te plains pas sinon je double encore ta dette, répliqua la navigatrice avec un sourire qui donnait des sueurs froides à Hestia.

     Celle-ci attendit qu'elle s'éloigne un peu avant de s'adresser à Zoro.

     - Ça t'embêterait de m'accompagner pour faire mes achats ? Je n'y connais rien en sabres, alors...

      - Si tu veux, répondit-il en s'étirant. Je n'ai rien à acheter à part de la nourriture de toute façon.

      Ainsi, les deux compagnons s'engagèrent dans l'allée principale de Nanohana. Celle-ci était bondée de monde. De nombreux groupes marchaient avec un sac à dos sur les épaules, et il semblait que les touristes étaient encore plus nombreux que les habitants eux même. De tous les côtés, les innombrables magasins de parfums remplissaient la rue d'un puissant arôme dont l'odeur se modifiait à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. A l'exception de ces échoppes, on pouvait également y trouver un bon nombre de boutiques de vêtements, ainsi que des stands de nourriture tenus par des vendeurs ambulants. Ils s'y arrêtèrent le temps de reprendre quelques provisions avant de reprendre leur ascension. Plus ils avançaient, et plus ils se sentaient avalés par la foule. Les marchands venaient régulièrement les accoster pour tenter de vendre leurs produits, les passants les bousculaient accidentellement de temps en temps tant ils avaient peu de place pour eux. C'était irrespirable. Ils devaient sortir.

      - Là, je crois que c'est un magasin d'arme, signala Zoro en montrant du doigt une bâtisse dont l'enseigne installée en hauteur représentait un long katana.

      D'un même mouvement, ils se faufilèrent entre les dresseurs de chameaux et la vendeuse de pomme avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'établissement.

      A peine eurent-ils posé un pied dans l'enceinte que l'ambiance changea drastiquement. La fragrance qui inondait la rue laissa place à une odeur à la fois agréable et écœurante d'huile. Les façades extérieures colorées se transformèrent en revêtement de bois sur lequel étaient exposés de nombreuses armes de tailles variées. Tandis que Zoro semblait être dans son élément et se dirigeait déjà vers la section des sabres pour voir ce qu'ils proposaient, Hestia restait époustouflée par la diversité des produits proposés. De la hache aux poings américains, en passant par toutes sortes d'armes à feu, cette boutique semblait être un tout autre univers pour elle.

      - Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?

      - N-non, j'arrive, bredouilla-t-elle en se rendant compte que cela faisait plusieurs secondes qu'elle était immobile à l'entrée du magasin.

       Elle le rejoignit à petit pas, faisant attention à ne pas heurter l'un des fourreaux posés au sol.

      - Combien elle t'a donné, déjà ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent arrêtés devant les étalages d'épées.

      - Trois cent mille.

      - Tu devrais avoir largement assez pour un seul sabre alors. Fouille un peu de ton côté et je viendrai te voir si j'en trouve un qui est intéressant.

      - Mais, protesta-t-elle en voyant les nombreuses armes qu'elle allait devoir étudier, je ne sais pas comment le choisir.

      Zoro se tourna vers elle et déclara avec un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret :

      - Tu dois sentir lequel d'entre eux est fait pour toi. C'est ça, manier le sabre !

      A ces mots, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le rayon le plus proche du comptoir, laissant Hestia encore plus hébétée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étalage et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir croire en sa méthode et se laisser guider par son instinct.

      Ses doigts voyageaient sur les différents manches qui se présentaient à elle. Parfois, elle en trouvait un qui l'intriguait et le sortait de son fourreau pour observer la lame, mais jamais elle ne fut réellement attirée par l'un d'entre eux. Elle avait beau regarder chacun de ces sabres attentivement, aucun ne réussissait à la marquer. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner ses recherches et retourner voir son coéquipier, un éclat doré attrapa son attention. A première vue, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer de quoi il provenait. Il semblait presque enseveli sous les autres armes. Sa main réussit cependant à se frayer un chemin et à s'en saisir. En le tirant vers elle, Hestia put découvrir un long katana au fourreau noir. L'éclat brillant qu'elle avait aperçu provenait de son manche, dont les quelques feuilles d'or traçaient des ornements en forme de losanges sur toute sa longueur. La garde formait un cercle autour de la bouche du fourreau qui se rejoignait au centre dans la forme d'une croix. Hestia le sortit, et la lame sembla soudain encore plus brillante que les ornements. La ligne de couleur qui s'étendait sur toute sa longueur formait un motif ondulé irrégulier.   
 _Ça y est._

      - Est-ce que vous voulez des détails sur ce sabre ? demanda le gérant du magasin après avoir remarqué la jeune femme qui dégainait et rengainait des katanas sans cesse depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

      - Ah, oui, répondit Hestia en replaçant celui qu'elle avait dans les mains dans son fourreau. Je veux bien.

      Le regard du vendeur observa pendant quelques secondes l'objet de sa future vente.

      - Il s'agit du Yawarakai-Te, déclara-t-il. Selon une légende, le créateur de ce katana et son disciple se seraient autrefois lancé le défi de créer le meilleur sabre. Pour les évaluer, ils devaient placer les lames au dessus d'un petit court d'eau, face au courant. Le sabre du disciple aurait coupé tout ce qui rencontrait son chemin : feuilles, poissons, même l'air. Lorsque le maître y mit le sien, la lame coupa seulement les feuilles. Les poissons pouvaient nager aussi près qu'ils le voulaient et l'air sifflait au toucher du sabre.

      - Donc ce sabre serait le moins bon des deux ? déduisit Hestia qui était presque prête à renoncer à sa trouvaille.

     - Je n'ai pas fini de raconter l'histoire. Alors que le disciple pensait avoir gagné leur défi, un moine s'interposa : Bien que la première lame soit à tout égards un très beau sabre, c'était surtout une lame assoiffée de sang qui ne fait pas la distinction entre ce qu'elle doit ou ne doit pas couper. La deuxième est donc supérieure à la première, car elle ne coupe pas ce qui est innocent et n'en vaut pas la peine.

      Le gérant posa alors une main sur le fourreau qu'Hestia tenait encore dans les mains.

      - C'est une lame qui n'est pas faite pour attaquer mais pour protéger.

       Hestia regarda une nouvelle fois le fameux Yawarakai-Te et sa poigne se referma autour du manche.

      - Je l'aime bien. Son histoire me plaît.

      Elle se retourna vers Zoro, qui avait eu le temps de revenir écouter ce que disait le gérant, et lui montra le sabre.

      - Tu en penses quoi ?

      Celui-ci observa le katana pendant quelques instants.

     - Pas un mauvais choix, pour une débutante, confirma-t-il avec un sourire. Il t'ira bien.

      Hestia sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine et elle se retourna vers le gérant pour confirmer son achat. Ce dernier sembla plus qu'heureux d'avoir réussit à convaincre une cliente, et cette joie fut à son comble lorsqu'Hestia lui tendit deux cent cinquante mille berrys pour payer son nouvel ami.

      - Tu vois que c'était pas si compliqué que ça ! la taquina-t-il en sortant de la boutique.

      Hestia ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, car son attention était plutôt focalisée sur une silhouette familière en face d'eux. Ou bien deux silhouettes, en réalité. La première, la plus discrète, était celle d'une femme menue aux cheveux noirs coupés au niveau de la nuque. La deuxième était celle d'un homme musclé aux cheveux gris. La fumée de deux cigares s'échappait de sa bouche, et l'inscription sur le dos de sa veste signalait qu'il faisait partie de la Marine.

      - Ah, c'est Smoker et Tashigi, dit-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

      Le corps de Zoro se raidit automatiquement, et celui-ci tira Hestia jusque dans une ruelle qui passait derrière les boutiques.

      - Non mais t'es dingue ! murmura-t-il brusquement une fois qu'ils étaient hors de leur champ de vision. Ces deux-là font partie de la Marine, ait un minimum de réaction quand tu vois une telle menace ! Ta tête est mise à prix je te rappelle, et tu le sais sûrement mais cette Tashigi me connaît bien !

       - Ah... désolée, répondit-elle simplement.

      Malgré la surprise causée par ce sermon, Hestia savait qu'il avait raison. Elle avait été tellement habituée à voir certains membres de la Marine d'un point de vue externe qu'elle en avait oublié qu'ils étaient avant tout les ennemis des pirates, et par conséquent, ses ennemis.

      - Bon... soupira-t-il une fois calmé, c'est pas grave. Il faut juste qu'on retourne au bateau sans se faire repérer. Allons-y.

       Il se retourna et commençait à avancer vers la direction opposée à celle du bateau lorsqu'Hestia l'attrapa par l'épaule.

      - Par contre, laisse-moi nous diriger dans la ville. Ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.

 

 

      - Bon ! s'exclama Nami en s'adossant au muret qui cachait le groupe de la foule. En tout cas, maintenant on a tout ce qu'il nous fait pour traverser le désert d'Alabasta.

      « Tout ce qu'il nous faut » était un bien grand mot pour Hestia, qui regardait encore ses nouveaux habits avec un arrière-goût amer.

      Peu avant de se séparer, l'équipage avait en effet eu la mauvaise idée de charger Sanji de l'achat de vêtements adaptés au désert. Celui-ci revint un peu plus tard avec des tenues de danseuse du ventre, prétextant qu'il fallait « s'habiller comme les villageois pour ne pas se faire remarquer ». Hestia se retrouvait donc avec le ventre entièrement à l'air et un décolleté plongeant qui la mettait relativement mal à l'aise. Un long pagne venait accompagner le tout, mais il servait plus pour l'esthétique que pour se couvrir et était trop court pour se fermer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser les keffieh que portaient les hommes – mis à part Luffy qui n'était toujours pas revenu -, qui, en plus d'être moins révélateurs, permettaient de mieux se protéger de la chaleur du désert.

      - Par où est-ce qu'on va, Vivi ? continuait Nami qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans sa tenue.

      - Notre priorité est d'arrêter les rebelles, répondit-elle avec détermination. Ils peuvent repartir à l'attaque à tout moment, et je ne veux plus que le sang coule inutilement. Par conséquent, nous devons nous rendre à l'oasis de Yuba, c'est là-bas que se trouve leur leader. Pour y aller...

      Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que Zoro ne l'attrape par le bras et la force à se baisser pour se cacher.

      - Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! cria dans une voix au loin.

      Personne ne lui répondit. Zoro risqua un regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

      - La Marine, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ? Et ils ont l'air sacrément agité, il faut croire qu'il y a des pirates dans le coin.

      D'un mouvement instinctif, Hestia et Usopp sortirent à leur tour leur tête pour observer la scène, priant pour que leurs craintes ne soient pas fondés et que leur capitaine n'était pas au centre de l'agitation.

      Luffy était effectivement en train de se faire courser par des Marines.

      Celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer son bras droit et de courir vers leur cachette, amenant également ses poursuivants.

      Une traînée de fumée se démarqua du groupe, suivie par le manteau bleu et vert du colonel qu'Hestia et Zoro avaient aperçu peu de temps auparavant. Il ordonna à ses subordonnés de reculer avant de lancer son poing vers Luffy. Son bras droit se transforma en un épais nuage blanc et, alors que sa main s'apprêtait à entrer en contact avec le dos du pirate, un mur de feu s'interposa. Hestia retint son souffle, se demandant si le propriétaire de ces flammes était bien celui à qui elle pensait. La barrière s'évapora rapidement, laissant place à un jeune homme torse-nu dont la tête de mort à moustache tatouée dans son dos confirmait l'identité.

      - Ace ?! s'écria Luffy qui avait eu le temps de rejoindre son équipage.

      - Tu n'as pas changé, petit frère, répondit-il avec un sourire.

      L'espace d'un instant, son attention se reposa sur son adversaire, puis, il se tourna légèrement vers le groupe de pirates.

      - Pas le temps de parler ! Allez-vous-en, je vous rattraperai. Pendant ce temps, je me charge de les retenir.

      Il n'en fallut pas plus. A peine eut-il prononcé ses ordres que son frère se précipita vers la côte. L'équipage, bien que confus par la tournure des évènements, n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, abandonnant Ace face à la Marine. Ils arrivèrent aussitôt au navire, qui n'était qu'à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Avant de lever l'ancre, Vivi donna une lettre à Kaloo. Celle-ci contenait tout ce que Vivi savait sur Crocodile et le Baroque Works, et elle chargea Kaloo de l'emmener au roi. Une fois qu'elle fut montée à bord, le bateau put enfin partir, et l'équipage commença instantanément à discuter de l'homme qui les avait aidé. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'Ace est le frère de Luffy et qu'il est également pirate.

      - Eh ben..., soupira Sanji. Deux frères possédant chacun un pouvoir d'un fruit du démon...

      - T'as vu ? rit Luffy, assis sur la rambarde du Merry. Moi aussi ça m'a surpris !

      Devant le regard confus d'Usopp, il continua.

      - Ben oui ! A l'époque, il n'avait pas encore mangé de fruit du démon, mais même sans ça, je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre ! C'est qu'il est sacrément balèze mon frangin !

      - Tu... Tu ne l'as pas vaincu une seule fois ?! s'étonna Nami.

      - Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Il me filait une raclé à chaque fois qu'on se battait ! Mais maintenant, je suis sûr que je suis meilleur que lui !

      Une voix familière se fit entendre derrière lui.

     - Tu es meilleur que qui, Luffy ? demanda Ace en atterrissant sur la rambarde même où se trouvait le capitaine.

     L'équipage tout entier sursauta, tandis que le nouvel arrivant semblait aussi calme qu'à son habitude. Il les remercia de prendre soin de son petit frère et commença à parler de tout et de rien avec eux, mais Hestia n'écoutait déjà plus ce qu'il disait. Quelque chose la perturbait. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention plus tôt à cause de la panique générale, mais plus elle l'observait, et plus son visage lui semblait familier. Elle le connaissait évidemment à travers l'œuvre d'Oda, mais quelque chose clochait. C'était un sentiment étrange, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part, sans savoir où ni quand. Elle n'avait pourtant pas ressenti ça en rencontrant Luffy et les autres, et il était impossible qu'elle l'ait déjà rencontré. Le regard d'Ace croisa le sien. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir une once de surprise dans ses yeux.

      - On ne se serait pas déjà croisés quelque part ? Ta tête me dit quelque chose.

      - C'est drôle, je me disais exactement la même chose.

      Il s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, cherchant sûrement dans leur mémoire où est-ce qu'ils auraient pu se rencontrer.

      - Vous voulez pas plutôt discuter à l'intérieur ? les interrompit Sanji. Je vous sers à boire !

      - Non merci, c'est gentil, refusa poliment Ace. Et puis, je ne serai pas long.

      Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un bout de papier plié qu'il lança à Luffy. Ce dernier l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Il sembla légèrement déçu en se rendant compte qu'il était complètement vierge.

     - Garde-le bien précieusement ! C'est grâce à ce bout de papier que nous nous retrouverons le temps venu.

      - Ah bon.

      - T'en veux pas ?

      - Si, merci !

      - Quand on a un petit frère empoté comme toi, continua Ace en souriant, on se fait vite du soucis ! Désolé, je sais qu'il vous donnera du fil à retordre, mais prenez bien soin de lui.

      A ces mots, il se retourna et sauta sur la minuscule barque qu'il avait aménagé lui-même afin de pouvoir l'utiliser grâce à son fruit du démon.

      - Hein ? s'écria Luffy en voyant son frère commencer à détacher la ficelle qui accrochait son bateau au Merry. Tu t'en vas déjà ? Pourquoi tu restes pas encore un peu ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se voit, après tout !

      - Je t'ai déjà dit, répondit-il sans même le regarder, je ne suis que de passage, ici. Je suis actuellement sur les traces d'un criminel qui a récemment décidé de se faire appeler « Barbe Noire », semble-t-il.

      Hestia déglutit. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quoi cette poursuite de Barbe Noire allait mener.

      Ace se tourna vers Luffy.

      - A bientôt, dans les hautes sphères de la piraterie !

      Son regard passa sur chacun des membres de l'équipage et s'arrêta de nouveau sur Hestia. Il sourit, et Hestia lui rendit la pareille. A ce moment précis, il leur semblait qu'un lien invisible les unissait, tels de vieux amis qui se retrouvaient après une vingtaine d'année de séparation. Après un dernier regard vers Luffy, Ace se retourna vers l'océan et du feu émana de ses pieds. Le bateau s'activa automatiquement et s'éloigna en glissant sur l'eau. Après seulement quelques secondes, il avait disparu sous l'horizon.

      Elle avait beau tenter de ne pas y penser, elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part. Peut-être avait-elle croisé son sosie dans le monde réel ?

      - C'est quoi ce bout de papier qu'il t'a donné ? demanda Nami en prenant le chapeau de paille que Luffy lui tendait.

      - Aucune idée, répondit-il.

      - Il s'agit d'une vivre card, expliqua Hestia qui avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle est toujours attirée par la personne à qui elle appartient. Regardez.

      Hestia prit le morceau de papier et le posa sur sa main mise à plat. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement et semblait être poussé dans la direction dans laquelle était parti Ace un peu plus tôt. Hestia se demanda si elle devait leur parler de ce que cela signifiait si le papier se détruisait, mais elle préféra ne pas le mentionner. Si Luffy apprenait plus tôt ce qui allait arriver à Ace, la chronologie des évènements s'en retrouverait chamboulée et il risquait de tenter de le sauver bien plus tôt que prévu. Luffy était justement en train d'admirer le tour de magie réalisé par le simple bout de papier qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle le rendit à Nami, qui entreprit de le coudre au chapeau que Luffy lui avait donné quelques secondes plus tôt. Entre temps, Vivi venait d'arriver avec une pile de vêtements dans les bras.

      - Tenez, enfilez-ça, ordonna-t-elle en en donnant la moitié à Hestia et l'autre à Luffy. Dans le désert, il peut faire plus de 50°C dans la journée. Si vous ne vous couvrez pas, vous risquez de vous brûler la peau.

      Hestia ignora les pleurs de Sanji et enfila son nouveau manteau. A peine l'eut-elle mit qu'elle se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise pour bouger. Elle remercia intérieurement le soleil d'Alabasta de lui permettre de se couvrir.

      Le reste du trajet fut relativement court. Une fois arrivés à terre, ils furent accueillis par les vestiges de ce qui semblait avoir auparavant été une ville prospère. La plupart des bâtiments tombaient en ruines, et d'importantes couches de sables avaient englouti la route principale. Elmar, ancienne ville verte, avait perdu toute trace de vie. Plus ils avançaient à travers ce triste paysage, plus le silence qu'il y régnait devenait pesant. Les autres membres de l'équipage étaient bien trop occupés à discuter de la Dance Powder dont Vivi leur expliquait le fonctionnement et les conséquences qu'elle a eue sur son royaume, mais Hestia n'avait qu'une envie : quitter cette ville morbide au plus vite.

      A peine quelques heures plus tard, Hestia retira ce qu'elle avait pensé : Visiter Elmar était bien plus agréable que marcher dans ce désert. Une chaleur écrasante y régnait, chaque pas drainait toute l'énergie de leurs corps, c'étaient comme si des poids d'une cinquantaine de kilos étaient accrochés à chacune de leur jambe. Les plaintes de Luffy venaient parfois troubler le silence du désert, les autres étant bien trop occupés à essayer de garder leurs forces. A cause de sa fourrure, Chopper supportait très mal la chaleur, et c'était Zoro qui était chargé de le traîner derrière lui. Vivi semblait quand à elle bien plus à l'aise sous cette chaleur.

      Le trajet se déroula comme prévu. Ils rencontrèrent un chameau que Nami appela Longs-cils – contre le gré de Luffy, Usopp et Sanji – et qui les accompagna sur le reste du parcours. Enfin, une fois la nuit tombée, ils arrivèrent près de Yuba.

      - C'est étrange, nota Vivi, je ressens des vibrations dans le sol. Il se passe quelque chose là-bas.

      En effet, plus ils approchaient, et plus la menace se faisait évidente : une violente tempête de sable sévissait sur l'ancienne oasis. Le temps qu'ils arrivèrent à Yuba, la tempête s'était levée, pourtant ses conséquences étaient bel et bien là. La ville était engloutie sous une couche de plusieurs mètres de sables, si bien que les entrées de toutes les bâtisses étaient bloquées, certaines étaient même complètement dissimulées. Le fossé qui semblait abriter auparavant une rivière pouvait facilement être traversée sans l'aide d'un bateau. Mais toute cette étendue de sable ne pouvait pas venir seulement de la tempête, cela devait faire plusieurs années que Yuba n'avait pas vu une goutte d'eau tomber.

      - Vous êtes des voyageurs, n'est-ce pas ?

      L'équipage tourna la tête vers l'homme qui les avait interpellé. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme maigre avec une épaisse moustache grise. Une pelle dans les mains, il continuait de creuser tout en leur parlant.

      - Vous devez être fatigués, après cette traversée, continua-t-il. Malheureusement, ce village est quelque peu... asséché. Mais vous pouvez toujours vous reposer. Les auberges, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici, c'est même notre fierté.

      L'homme en question avait les mains gercées par le froid et l'effort, et Hestia ne put que saluer sa détermination devant les ruines qu'était devenu Yuba. Se couvrant le visage afin de ne pas être reconnue, la princesse s'avança.

      - Excusez-moi, j'ai entendu dire que les rebelles s'étaient établis dans ce village...

      Aussitôt, le regard du villageois s'assombrit et il se tourna vers le groupe avec méfiance.

      - Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez ? Vous n'avez pourtant pas des têtes à vouloir vous enrôler, je me trompe ?! Enfin, peu importe... Ces abrutis ne sont plus dans ce village.

      Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis recommença à creuser.

      - En vérité, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une tempête de sable s'abat sur le village. Depuis 3 ans, le sol n'a cessé de s'assécher sous l'effet de la chaleur, et les tempêtes de sable sont devenues monnaie courante. Le désert n'a cessé de gagner du terrain, et voilà à quoi ressemble notre oasis maintenant... Plus aucune marchandise ne passe par ici, alors comment voulez-vous que les rebelles poursuivent leur guerre d'usure ? Non, ils ont préférés déplacer leur quartier général à Katorea.

      - A Katorea ?! répéta Vivi sous le choc.

      - Où c'est, Vivi ? demanda le capitaine. Pas trop loin j'espère ?

      - C'est l'oasis qui est juste à côté de Nanohana !

      - « Vivi » ? répéta le vieil homme. Vous avez bien dit « Vivi » ?

      Celle-ci tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son identité en prétextant un malentendu. le villageois continuait pourtant de s'approcher d'elle, jusqu'à l'attraper par les épaules.

      - Tu es vivante ?! Quel soulagement ! C'est moi, Toto ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

      Vivi plaqua une main contre sa bouche en reconnaissant le père de son ami d'enfance. Bien que le gentilhomme grassouillet de ses souvenirs n'était plus, il n'y avait aucun doute : La personne en larmes en face d'elle était bien Toto.

      - Vivi, sache que je crois en ton père, articula-t-il entre deux sanglots d'une voix étonnamment déterminée. Je sais qu'il ne trahirait jamais son pays. Les rebelles ne sont qu'une bande d'imbéciles ! Je t'en prie, tu dois les arrêter ! Tout ça, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas plu une goutte depuis bientôt trois ans. Mais je fais confiance à mon roi, et je sais qu'il y a encore une majorité de gens dans ce royaume qui croient en lui !

     Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et finit par s'asseoir en haut de son trou.

      - J'ai tout fait pour les arrêter... Tout ! Mais ils ne veulent rien savoir, ces fichus rebelles. Ils sont à bout de force maintenant... La prochaine bataille sera probablement la dernière, et ils savent qu'ils doivent absolument gagner, ils sont prêts à mourir pour ça ! Je t'en prie Vivi, mets fin à cette folie...

      L'équipage restait silencieux. Que dire face à la douleur d'un habitant qui a vu la colère grandir sous son propre toit ? Lentement, Vivi s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un mouchoir.

      - Toto, ne t'en fais pas.

       Elle ravala les larmes qui commençaient à se former, retira sa capuche et arbora un grand sourire.

      - Je les arrêterai, c'est promis.

      Les sanglots de Toto se transformèrent en multiples remerciements, et il guida le groupe jusqu'à la seule auberge restante.

      Après l'habituelle dispute pour choisir son lit, tous s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés par leur longue traversée. Même Hestia, qui avait en temps normal beaucoup de mal à se reposer, alla faire un tour au pays des rêves dès qu'elle eut touché son matelas.

      Le soleil était à peine levé lorsqu'ils décidèrent de repartir. Ils saluèrent Toto et celui-ci offrit à Luffy une gourde remplie d'eau qu'il avait réussit à extraire pendant la nuit. Vivi remercia une dernière fois Toto, et ils purent enfin partir en direction de Nanohana.

      Là encore, le soleil se faisait lourd, mais le vent matinal le rendait supportable. Contrairement à l'aller, Luffy ne se plaignait pas. En se rendant compte qu'un tel changement d'attitude de la part de son capitaine était étrange, Hestia se tourna vers lui et le trouva assis contre un arbre mort, une vingtaine de mètres plus bas.

      - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luffy ? demanda Vivi en s'approchant de lui.

      Il hésita, puis, d'un souffle, déclara :

      - J'arrête.

      L'équipage marqua un temps d'arrêt, scrutant son capitaine en se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

      - Comment ça, « j'arrête » ? tiqua Sanji. Explique-toi. On a pas le temps d'écouter tes caprices, Luffy, alors lève-toi en vitesse !

      - Pour revenir sur nos pas ?

      - Oui, on reprend le chemin d'hier. On doit aller à Katorea et arrêter la rébellion. Si on laisse un million de personnes s'entre-tuer, c'en est fini de ce royaume ! Alors lève-toi, Vivi a besoin de nous !

      - Pas envie.

      Hestia dut tenir Sanji par le col pour empêcher son pied de finir dans le visage de Luffy.

      - Moi, ce que je veux, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Vivi et sans payer attention aux menaces de mort du cuisinier, c'est foutre une raclée à Crocodile. Tu crois vraiment qu'il abandonnera si on réussit à arrêter la rébellion ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, une fois arrivés à Katorea ? Des pirates comme nous n'ont rien à faire là-bas, si tu veux mon avis.

     Hestia put lâcher Sanji et elle remarqua que les autres membres de l'équipage semblaient réfléchir aux propos du capitaine. Après tout, il lui arrivait de dire des choses sensées, même si c'était rare.

      - Si j'ai bien compris, continua-t-il, tu voudrais que personne ne meure dans cette bataille, c'est ça ? Ni les gens de ton peuple, ni nous. Nous avons un grand corsaire en face de nous, un million de soldats surexcités prêts à en découdre, et tu voudrais que personne ne meure ?

      Vivi déglutit.

     - On n'est pas dans un conte pour enfant, tu sais.

      - Et pourquoi pas ? s'énerva-t-elle. J'ai bien le droit d'espérer que personne ne meure, non ?!

      - Mais les gens meurent...

      Luffy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que la main de Vivi ne heurte sa joue. Sous la force du coup, il alla valser quelques mètres plus loin.

      - Je ne veux plus que tu parles comme ça ! s'emporta-t-elle. C'est précisément pour éviter que des gens meurent que nous faisons tout ça ! Ni la rébellion, ni l'armée ne sont fautives dans cette histoire ! Pourquoi devrait-on tolérer qu'ils s'entre-tuent ? C'est de la faute de Crocodile, tout ça !

      Tandis qu'elle parlait, Luffy s'était relevé et répliquait avec un coup de poing. 

      - Alors pourquoi est-ce que toi tu es prête à te sacrifier ?!

      Vivi reprit rapidement le dessus et, après l'avoir plaqué à terre, le martela de coups.

      - Même moi, continua-t-il entre deux gifles, je sais ce dont ce pays a le plus besoin ! Tu crois que tu peux tout résoudre toute seule en risquant ta vie ?!

      - Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, alors ? cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus, sinon risquer ma vie ?!

      Luffy attrapa ses poignets et réussit à se rasseoir.

      - C'est tous ensemble que nous devons risquer nos vies ! On est des amis, non ?!

      Sous la surprise, Vivi ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Elle agrippa sa capuche pour essayer de les cacher, mais il était trop tard.

      - Eh ben tu vois, reprit Luffy d'un ton beaucoup plus calme. Toi aussi, tu peux pleurer.

      Nami s'approcha d'elle en signe de réconfort, mais personne n'osa dire quelque chose. En cet instant, il semblait que le silence était bien plus parlant que les mots.

      - Finalement, soupira Luffy, c'est toi qui lui en veut le plus et qui veut lui régler son compte.

      Il remit son chapeau, qui était tombé lors du combat, et se releva avec une fureur que l'on ne voyait que rarement dans ses yeux.

      - Alors dis-moi où est Crocodile.

      Elle essuya son visage avec sa manche et se releva à son tour.

      - Il se trouve à Rainbase, au nord d'ici. Il nous faudra bien une journée entière pour traverser le désert.

      - Une journée...

      Hestia déglutit rien qu'en imaginant la traversée. Et dire qu'il y a à peine un mois, elle avait encore du mal à marcher sans aide. La voilà à présent à devoir marcher une journée entière dans le désert.

      Le groupe reprit donc rapidement sa route, vers le nord cette fois-ci. Les plaintes de Luffy étaient revenues, mais cette fois-ci personne ne s'en plaignait.

 

 

      La nuit passa, et le soleil se leva de nouveau. Enfin, après seize heures de route, ils arrivèrent à Rainbase. Bien qu'à deux doigts de s'évanouir, Hestia était satisfaite d'avoir tenu le long du voyage. En réalité, elle ne s'en pensait pas capable. Elle devait cependant avouer que pouvoir s'asseoir sur Longs-cils pendant une partie du trajet l'avait grandement aidée. Une fois arrivés dans le centre-ville, Usopp et Luffy furent chargés d'aller chercher de l'eau, Chopper alla se balader et le reste de l'équipage en profita pour se reposer.

      - Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? demanda Sanji.

      - Tu exagères, rétorqua Nami qui essayait de comprendre comment le Climat Tact qu'Usopp venait de lui offrir fonctionnait, ils sont juste allés chercher de l'eau. Ça devrait aller.

      - Mouais, dit Zoro, moi je dis qu'ils vont encore nous attirer des ennuis, on ferait mieux de se préparer à courir.

      Hestia n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour la suite qu'elle aperçut Usopp et Luffy accourir vers eux, la marine aux trousses.

     - Encore... ? soupira-t-elle en repensant à la scène similaire qui s'était produite à Nanohana.

L'équipage se releva d'un même mouvement et fila dans les rues passantes.

\- Ça craint ! constata Sanji. Le Baroque Works va finir par nous repérer si on continue à courir en pleine rue !

      Hestia tenta de chercher des potentiels membres du Baroque Works. Rapidement, elle remarqua différents groupes de personnes dont le regard alternait entre l'équipage et les feuilles qu'ils avaient dans les mains. Cette fois-ci, plus de doute : Ils avaient été repérés.

      - On n'a plus le choix, on fonce sur Crocodile ! s'exclama Luffy qui paraissait presque enjoué par cette idée.

      - Là-bas ! annonça Vivi en montrant du doigt l'édifice central de la ville : une pyramide avec le toit en forme de crocodile. C'est le « Rain-Dinners », le casino géré par Crocodile. On se sépare et on s'y retrouve tout à l'heure !

      Trois groupes se formèrent. Sanji, Nami et Usopp partaient vers la droite, tandis que Vivi et Zoro tournaient à gauche. Luffy, quant à lui, sauta dans les airs en incitant Smoker à venir le chercher.

      Hestia devait choisir quelle route prendre, et vite, car les marins qui les poursuivaient n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir attendre qu'elle soit sûre et certaine de quel chemin prendre pour l'attaquer. De toute façon, elle savait que même si elle s'arrêtait pour y réfléchir, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas. Se laissant guider par son instinct, elle choisit de monter l'escalier à sa gauche, à la suite de Vivi et Zoro.

     Elle eut à peine le temps d'arriver à leurs côtés que Zoro arrêta sa course et se retourna vers les marins, visiblement prêt à en découdre.

     - Continuez, je vais m'occuper de ceux-là.

      Hestia regarda Vivi. Celle-ci hocha la tête, et elles repartirent.

     - J'espère que ça va aller pour M. Bushido, dit-elle une fois qu'elles furent assez loin.

     - Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Hestia, il en faudrait plus pour venir à bout de ce gars-là. De notre côté, on doit se dépêcher de retourner au Rain-Dinners pour...

     Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et ralentit en apercevant un groupe d'une quinzaine d'hommes qui leur barraient la route.

     - Vivi, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se batte, nous aussi.

     Vivi sembla enfin remarquer leurs ennemis et elle glissa une main dans sa poche pour en sortir le bijou qui lui sert d'arme. Hestia posa la sienne sur le manche du Yawarakai-Te. Elle ne pensait pas l'utiliser si tôt, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

     Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur niveau que les membres du Baroque Works dégainèrent leurs armes, allant du simple poignard au pistolet pour les plus ambitieux. Hestia les imita, tandis que Vivi lança ses anneaux vers les premiers opposants, en mettant deux d'un coup hors de nuire. Elle ramena ses fils jusqu'à elle et les fit tourner de nouveau, prête à attaquer de nouveau. L'un des hommes, rouge de colère devant les blessures de ses camarades, s'avança vers Hestia et tenta de lui asséner un coup de sabre. Par réflexe, elle ramena son katana devant elle pour parer le coup. Elle n'avait cependant pas anticipé l'impact de l'attaque sur sa lame. Déséquilibrée, le Yawarakai-Te lui tomba des mains et elle se retrouva par terre, avec un katana beaucoup trop proche de son visage à son goût. S'apercevant de ce qu'il se passait du côté d'Hestia, Vivi lança ses anneaux vers celui qui la menaçait. Hestia en profita pour rattraper rapidement son katana. Bien que l'attaque de Vivi atteignit sa cible, elle l'empêcha de se protéger contre le coup de poing qui venait de sa droite. Elle atterrit à quelques centimètres seulement de la main d'Hestia. Devant la situation critique dans laquelle elles étaient, Hestia cherchait tant bien que mal une ruelle dans par laquelle elles pourraient s'enfuir, mais rien à faire : elles étaient encerclées.

    - Eh bien, vous avez mit une sacrée pagaille, princesse, déclara celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe en essuyant la fine coulée de sang qui sortait de sa joue. Je reconnais bien là l'œuvre d'un ancien agent des frontières de Baroque Works.

     Il fit un pas en avant.

     - Mais c'est fini maintenant, dites adieu à ce monde !

      L'homme leva son fusil. Vivi agrippa la manche d'Hestia. Leurs yeux ne quittaient pas l'arme qui était braquée sur elles. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas en entraînant Vivi avec elle, elle n'en avait pas le droit...

      Elle entendit une détonation. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux. Puis elle en entendit une autre. Et une autre. Et encore une autre. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'effondre. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Devant elles, l'homme qui menaçait leurs vies il y a quelque secondes à peine gisait maintenant au sol, la marque d'une balle dans l'épaule. Le son d'une mitraillette retentit alors. Elles cherchèrent d'où il pouvait venir, et remarquèrent un immense faucon qui se dirigeait droit vers elle, une mitraillette sous chaque aile, tirant sur chaque homme qui encerclait Vivi et Hestia. Par malchance, une balle vint se loger dans le bras gauche de cette dernière, qui ne put s'empêcher de jurer sous la douleur. Sa main droite se posa instinctivement sur la plaie et pressa dessus, comme si cela allait réduire la douleur. Vivi ne sembla pas remarquer ce qu'il se passait, elle était fixée sur le faucon devant elle. Celui-ci arrivait presque à leur niveau. Vivi attrapa le bras droit d'Hestia et enroula le sien autour du cou du faucon qui s'envola à nouveau, soulevant par la même occasion ses deux passagères. Il s'éleva jusqu'à atteindre le toit d'un bâtiment proche, où il les déposa avant de reprendre forme humaine. Le visage long et le maquillage violet de Pell étaient facilement reconnaissables, même pour les membres du Baroque Works qui étaient restés en bas.

     - Content de vous revoir, princesse Vivi, dit-il en se retournant vers leurs assaillants. Je vais vous demander de m'attendre ici quelques instant.

     A ces mots, il sauta dans le vide et reprit sa forme d'oiseau. De son côté, la douleur d'Hestia s'intensifiait, et le petit trajet à bout de bras dans les airs n'avait pas arrangé son cas. Elle reposa la main sur sa plaie et s'aperçut qu'une longue traînée de sang coulait le long de son bras jusqu'à s'égoutter sur le sol. Vivi, qui remarqua enfin la situation, s'approcha d'elle.

     - Oh, non... !

     - Ça va, la rassura Hestia tandis qu'une goutte de sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Ce n'est pas trop grave, ça va aller.

      Elle déchira le bout de sa manche ensanglantée et banda son bras du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ce bandage de fortune n'était pas idéal, mais il suffirait sûrement pour quelques heures.

     Un grand fracas résonna plus bas. Vivi s'approcha du bord.

      - Ouf, il les a eus... ! Maintenant, il faut se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres.

      - Je crois que vous vous avancez un peu trop, l'interpella une voix familière derrière elles.

     Elles se retournèrent d'un même sursaut pour observer Miss All Sunday. Son attention était, elle, tournée vers le faucon situé un peu plus bas.

     - Un homme qui vole, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Je dois reconnaître que ça en jette! Mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne suffise pas contre moi.

      Elle soupira.

      - Regardez ce que vous avez fait à nos hommes, quel gâchis. Je souhaiterais accompagner la princesse et son amie jusqu'à notre palais, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

     - Je n'ai pas le temps de rigoler avec toi, pesta-t-il. C'est hors de question.

     Soudain, Vivi se releva et lança une attaque en direction de Miss All Sunday.

     - Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de nous !

      Celle-ci l'arrêta comme si de rien n'était en attrapant son poignet.

      - Eh bien, ria-t-elle, en voilà un langage indigne d'une princesse, Miss Wednesday.

      - Ce que tu as fait à Igaram... !

      Hestia pouvait lire une rage intense sur le visage de Vivi. Elle aurait voulu se défendre, elle aussi, mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à une combattante telle que Miss All Sunday.

      - Igaram ? demanda celle-ci. Ah, Mr. 8. Pourquoi tant de ressentiment ? Est-ce si différent de ce que vous avez fait subir à nos hommes ?

     Elle tira sur le poignet de Vivi pour la déséquilibrer.

      - Vous me faites bien rire !

      Son autre main vint rencontrer le ventre de Vivi et un bras poussa dans le dos de celle-ci, comme pour donner l'impression qu'il la transperçait. De là où elle était, Hestia voyait que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, mais...

     Elle se tourna vers Pell, qui était déjà en train de foncer vers Miss All Sunday.

     - Pell, non !

     Elle voulu le prévenir, mais celui-ci n'écoutait plus, et déjà trois bras poussaient dans son dos. Deux d'entre eux encerclèrent ses ailes tandis que le dernier retint l'épée qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer. Perdant la capacité de voler, Pell perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa derrière Miss All Sunday. Dans sa chute, il reprit sa forme humaine.

     Vivi, que Miss All Sunday avait lâchée pour attaquer Pell, se releva en toussant. Celui-ci fut un instant soulagé, puis il se reprit.

      - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

      - Pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça, gloussa-t-elle, j'ai juste voulu vous titiller un peu.

      - Tu as des pouvoirs ? s'étonna Vivi lorsqu'elle eu reprit son souffle.

      Miss All Sunday fit alors éclore plusieurs bras sur elle en expliquant le principe de son fruit.

      - Je peux faire éclore mes membres où bon me semble, si bien qu'il te sera impossible de m'échapper.

      - Qui t'a dit que j'avais l'intention de fuir ?! répliqua Pell qui semblait s'être sentit insulté. J'ai décidé de te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait à Igaram, ici et maintenant !

      Miss All Sunday fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules d'un air ennuyé.

      - Ah, vraiment... ? Désolée dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien te tenir compagnie encore un peu mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

      Pell dégaina son sabre et commença à courir vers elle.

      - Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera vite réglé !

      Elle croisa les bras, toujours aussi calme.

      - On dirait que tu n'as toujours pas compris.

      Deux bras sortirent de la terre et attrapèrent Pell aux chevilles. Deux autres sortirent de ses hanches pour lui bloquer tout mouvement. Enfin, les deux derniers sortirent de ses épaules pour venir l'étrangler. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur ceux autour de son cou.

      - La puissance, la rapidité ne sont d'aucune utilité contre moi.

      D'un geste sec, elle resserra son emprise jusqu'à ce qu'un grand craquement retentisse et que le dos de Pell se retrouve dans une position qui semblait extrêmement douloureuse. Il lâcha un hurlement de souffrance avant de perdre connaissance. Il tomba à terre, du sang sortant de la bouche mais visiblement encore en vie.

      - Je m'attendais à un peu plus de résistance de la part du « plus grand guerrier du royaume ».

      Hestia se tourna vers Vivi. Celle-ci, tremblante et la bouche grande ouverte, ne semblait pas y croire. Miss All Sunday s'approcha d'elles.

      - Allons-y. Le boss nous attend au « Rain-Dinners », ainsi que vos amis, bien au chaud dans leur cellule.

      Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Hestia fit un pas en avant. Elle se tourna vers Vivi, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle cédait si facilement.

     - Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, Vivi, on n'est pas de taille contre elle. On n'a pas le choix. Et puis, les autres y sont sûrement déjà.

      - Eh bien, quelle sage décision. Suivrez-vous votre amie, princesse ?

      Vivi baissa les yeux. Elle aussi savait pertinemment qu'elles ne pouvait pas la vaincre, mais elle se sentait mal de devoir suivre la sous-chef du Baroque Works sans opposition. Elle regarda Hestia, qui lui sourit avec peine. Elle se résigna.

      - Très bien. Je te suis.

      A contre-cœur, elles suivirent Miss All Sunday jusqu'au centre-ville qu'elles venaient de quitter. Le trajet se fit en silence, mais en lançant quelques coups d'œils vers Vivi, Hestia pouvait voir son visage se fermer et une lueur de colère briller dans ses yeux. Elle semblait plus déterminée que jamais à rencontrer Crocodile.

      Bientôt, elles entrèrent dans le casino. Un groupe d'hommes en costumes vinrent accueillir Miss All Sunday, qui les ignora. Dans un coin de la salle, des machines à sous étaient en pleine réparation, complètement arrachées de leur socle. Suivant leur hôte, elles se faufilèrent à travers les clients pour arriver jusqu'à un couloir réservé au personnel. Lorsqu'elle aperçut une porte double bien plus haute que les autres, Vivi se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Enfin, l'homme de tous ses cauchemars était devant elle.

      - Crocodile ! hurla-t-elle à plein poumon en descendant quelques marches.

      Les exclamations des membres de l'équipage résonnèrent dans la salle pratiquement vide. Hestia s'approcha haut de l'escalier et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous enfermés avec Smoker, excepté Sanji et Chopper. Enfermés, mais bien vivants et visiblement sans blessures.

      - Regardez qui voilà, dit-il avec un verre de vin rouge dans les mains. Bienvenue, princesse Vivi d'Alabasta. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Miss Wednesday. Je vois que vous avez réussi à venir jusqu'ici, malgré nos tueurs.

      - J'irai jusqu'au bout du monde pour te faire disparaître, Mr. 0 !

      Hestia ne voyait pas le visage de Vivi, mais il était évident qu'elle tremblait de rage.

      - Erreur, Miss Wednesday, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. C'est ce royaume minable qui va disparaître.

      Vivi se mordit la lèvre et descendit les marches quatre à quatre en sortant son arme.

      - Alabasta n'aurait jamais connu la guerre si tu n'étais pas venu !

      D'un mouvement précipité, elle la lança dans le visage de Crocodile. Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine d'esquiver et reçut le coup de plein fouet. Son corps entier se transforma petit à petit en sable qui virevoltait dans la pièce.

      - Ca va, on se sent mieux ?

      Sa voix résonnait encore tandis que son corps reprenait forme derrière elle pour bloquer ses mouvements.

      - Vous devriez pourtant savoir, comme tous les habitants de ce pays, que je possède le pouvoir du fruit des sables.

      Vivi resta silencieuse. La main de Crocodile se posa sur son visage.

      - Et si je vous changeais en momie ?

      Les prisonniers commencèrent à protester furieusement, en vain. Crocodile ne daignait pas les écouter. Après quelques secondes immobiles, il poussa Vivi en arrière. Celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans la chaise qui était derrière elle.

      - Asseyez-vous, et cessez donc de me regarder comme ça.

      Miss All Sunday, qui était restée à l'étage depuis le début de la discussion, descendit les escaliers et se chargea d'attacher les mains de Vivi derrière le dossier de la chaise. Crocodile regarda son acolyte faire, puis, enfin, il remarqua la présence d'Hestia.

      - Tiens donc, c'est une invitée d'honneur que vous nous amenez, Miss All Sunday.

      Hestia descendit quelques marches avec prudence.

      - Vous me connaissez ?

      - Allons, évidemment que je vous connais. Une rookie venue d'on-ne-sait-où qui apparaît soudainement avec une prime de cent millions de berrys, n'importe quel pirate qui se renseigne un minimum sait qui vous êtes, très chère Hestia.

      Elle en descendit encore quelques unes. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchit avant, mais si la prime de trente million de Luffy avait fait parler d'elle, alors la sienne devait effectivement avoir marqué les esprits de ceux qui s'y intéressent. Cependant, quelque chose ne collait pas. Crocodile se montrait étonnamment affectif avec elle. Il avait certainement quelque chose derrière la tête.

      - C'est un honneur de me faire remarquer par un pirate d'une renommée telle que la votre, dit-elle avec un ton similaire au sien tout en tentant de cacher les tremblements qui l'envahissaient.

      - Miss All Sunday, apportez-lui une chaise. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas laisser notre invitée debout.

      Miss All Sunday obéit et revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard avec une chaise similaire à celles de Crocodile et de Vivi. Elle la déposa à côté de cette dernière, et Hestia s'assit avec appréhension. Miss All Sunday ne vint pas lui attacher les poignets.

      - A vrai dire, cela tombe bien que vous soyez là. J'avais justement l'intention de vous contacter.

      Un bras apparut au milieu de la table qui les séparait et versa un verre de vin qu'elle approcha ensuite d'Hestia.

     - Ah, vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

      Crocodile prit une gorgée du sien et le reposa tranquillement sur la table.

     - J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à la raison qui vous a fait recevoir une prime d'un tel montant, et j'ai fini par déceler les deux options les plus probables.

     Tandis qu'il appuyait sa tête sur son poing, il éleva légèrement son autre main et pointa son index vers le ciel.

      - Première option : Vous êtes une grande criminelle qui a su éviter toute responsabilité pour ses actes, jusqu'au jour fatidique où la Marine a découvert le pot aux roses, le crime qui leur a permis de relier à vous tous les précédents, vous offrant ainsi la prime que valent tous vos crimes accumulés.

     Il leva son majeur.

     - Deuxième option : Vous avez récemment acquis un grand pouvoir, un pouvoir si important que la Marine fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour le récupérer, ou au moins pour vous avoir sous la main.

      Hestia déglutit. Crocodile baissa sa main.

      - Dans tous les cas, il me paraît évident que vous êtes quelqu'un avec un grand potentiel. Quelqu'un dont la place est auprès des plus grands.

      Il lança un regard froid vers la cellule.

      - ... Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire avec ce genre de voyous.

      Hestia put entendre un grand fracas venant de sa gauche. Luffy venait de foncer sur les barreaux avec rage et se laissait à présent tomber au sol, ramolli par le granit marin de la cellule. Crocodile n'y fit pas attention et leva son verre vers elle.

      - En d'autres termes, je vous propose de m'accompagner en intégrant mon équipage.

      Hestia ne toucha pas à son verre.

      - Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y gagner ?

      - Pouvoir, gloire, argent... Tout ce que vous désirez sera à portée de main, si vous savez vous montrer patiente. Mon projet arrive à sa fin, vous n'avez qu'à monter à bord du navire.

     Vivi regardait Hestia d'un air confus. Celle-ci s'accouda à la table et attrapa la base de son verre.

     - Mais ça, ce sont des choses que je peux très bien avoir en restant avec cet équipage. Vous avez l'air de beaucoup les sous-estimer, pour quelqu'un qui se veut « stratège ».

     Le sourire de Crocodile disparut.

     - Votre plan entier se base sur le fait que personne ne sait que vous cherchez à prendre la tête du pays, et pourtant vous laissez la princesse dudit pays enquêter sur vos agissements et découvrir qui vous êtes simplement pour pouvoir la narguer. C'est votre égo qui mènera à votre perte, vous savez.

     Hestia leva son verre à son tour avant de le renverser et de le vider entièrement sur la nappe immaculée.

     - Navrée, mais je ne joue pas avec les perdants.

     Une vague de sable entoura le cou d'Hestia et la souleva dans les airs. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Une voix se démarqua des cris de l'équipage. C'était celle de Miss All Sunday.

     - Je sais, grogna-t-il, j'ai dit que je la voulais vivante.

     Il la propulsa au sol. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux. Des bras poussèrent dans son dos et vinrent appuyer sur les veines de son cou. Hestia tenta de les enlever, en vain.

     - Si mes arguments ne te conviennent pas, je me demande comment tu réagiras lorsque tu verras que tous tes amis se seront noyés.

     Sa vue commençait à se troubler. Elle n'entendait plus que les cris de l'équipage qui leur demandaient d'arrêter. Elle perdait pied.

     - Tu viendras sûrement me supplier en rampant pour que j'accepte de te prendre dans mon équipage. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de voir à quel point tu regretteras de m'avoir humilié.

     Tout devint noir.

    Elle perdit connaissance.


End file.
